Why the caged bird sings
by RosePourpre
Summary: Fraîchement installée à Konoha avec ses parents, Sakura se retrouve malgré elle fiancée au primate Sasucrétinien, entité humaine qu'elle déteste cordialement. Mais que peut-elle face aux desseins de deux familles ? Entre frasques et coups bas, Sakura va devoir s'adapter et faire face. /Schoolfic/.
1. Prologue

Bonsoir à tous et bienvenue à moi-même.

Je ne suis, pour tout vous dire, pas étrangère au monde de la fanfiction puisque je publiais pas mal d'histoires sur le site français Fanfics-fr il y a de cela quelques années. Certains d'entre vous (si du moins il reste encore quelques vieilles branches (je dis cela de manière très affectueuse, ne le prenez pas mal) comme moi) m'ont peut-être connu sous le pseudonyme d' "hayate". Certains se souviendront peut-être également de cette histoire, qui sait...

Quoiqu'il en soit, pour la petite histoire, j'ai été bannie de Fanfics-fr il y a 3-4 ans pour la simple et bonne raison qu'à l'époque ma cousine (qui vivait à une rue de chez moi) n'avait pas internet (ce qui reste assez courant lorsque l'on vit à la campagne) et venait publier ses fanfictions (oui c'est une histoire de famille!) à la maison. On se retrouvait donc avec deux comptes, deux pseudonymes sous la même adresse IP ce qui n'a vraisemblablement pas plu. Et nous avons été jetées toutes les deux sans même qu'on nous demande une explication.

Voilà pour l'aparté.

Concernant WTCBS, à vrai dire j'avais arrêté d'écrire suite à cette mésaventure mais également pour pouvoir me plonger pleinement dans mes études. Puis le calvaire scolaire s'est achevé il y a peu et je me suis mise à repenser de manière très nostalgique à cette histoire. J'ai bien réfléchis et je pense que je vous dois quand même une fin.

Je vais essayer de publier un chapitre par semaine sachant que les quinze premiers sont déjà écrits et ne nécessitent qu'une rapide relecture/réécriture. J'estime qu'il reste encore huit à dix chapitres afin de compléter cette histoire et j'espère réussir à tenir les délais !

En attendant, sans plus tarder, je vous invite à relire ou à découvrir le prologue et premier chapitre de WTCBS. Bonne lecture !

Crédits : les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas et son le fruit de l'imagination de Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Prologue :**

Dehors, il faisait chaud... Bien trop chaud.

« A vrai dire, je crois que je ne m'habituerais jamais aux étés japonais. A Paris, en été il ne fait pas particulièrement chaud, il arrive cependant parfois qu'un ou deux après-midi dans la semaine soit moins supportable que les autres mais avec un bon ventilateur, c'est largement vivable ».

C'est du moins ce que ce disait Sakura Haruno, fraîchement arrivée d'Europe, plus précisément de Paris où elle avait vécu jusqu'alors. Or, ici, il n'y avait pas la moindre brise de vent pour rafraîchir un peu l'atmosphère. Il faisait tout simplement trop chaud.

Raah ~, fais chier !,

s'exclama l'adolescente pour elle-même, irritée.

On pourrait croire que Sakura Haruno est une de ces jeunes filles chiantes qui passent leur temps à se plaindre de tout et de rien mais elle n'avait pas particulièrement l'impression de correspondre à cette catégorie d'êtres ingrats. Elle était certes plutôt asociale et profondément blasée par ce qui l'entourait mais il n'y avait pas de raison particulière à cet état d'esprit. On supposait seulement que c'était les expériences de la vie l'avaient façonné telle qu'elle était actuellement ; une jeune fille de seize ans après fondre sous la chaleur étouffante du soleil du pays du Soleil Levant. Mais assez parler de cette satanée canicule... Parlons plutôt de Sakura Haruno.

D'une manière générale, Sakura est une jolie jeune fille aux étranges cheveux roses et aux beaux yeux émeraudes. Elle est relativement grande pour son âge, à peu près un mètre soixante-cinq.

Elle était née un vingt-trois mars à Lyon en France, avant de retourner vivre quelques années au Japon puis d'être ballottée de pays en pays par ses parents aux grès des promotions de son père. Jusqu'à il y a peu, elle vivait à Paris où son père avait travaillé un temps comme spécialiste en neurochirurgie à l'Hôpital de la Salpêtrière.

Sakura n'était guère sociable et c'était en partie dû au fait que son père promenait sa famille sur les cinq continents dès lors qu'on lui proposait un nouveau défi dans un nouvel hôpital. Elle n'était guère restée plus de trois ans au même endroit et n'avait jamais vraiment réussi à se faire de vrais amis. Le plus souvent elle finissait par perdre ce contact si durement établis avec ses congénères, contact d'autant plus difficile qu'il lui fallait sans cesse apprendre de nouvelles langues étrangères.

Mais cette fois-ci, Sakura aurait certainement bien moins de difficulté à s'adapter à sa nouvelle terre d'accueil. En effet, la mère de Sakura était japonaise.

Kaori Haruno était née à Konoha, dans la périphérie de Tokyo et c'était à cet endroit exact que toute la petite famille allait maintenant résider. Et Konoha n'avait pas été choisi par hasard par la famille Haruno puisque le père de Sakura, Jean-Pierre Haruno, fils d'un père japonais et d'une mère française, avait réussit à conclure un contrat en or avec la grande firme Uchiwa Corp, suites à son embauche dans le prestigieux hôpital Sarutobi. La Uchiwa Corp était une grande firme de matériel médical dont la renommée n'était plus à faire et le père de Sakura était devenu un de leurs associés privilégiés dont le rôle était notamment de tester le matériel avant qu'il ne soit commercialisé.

Les deux familles avaient toujours été très liées. Kaori Haruno et Mikoto Uchiwa s'étaient connues au lycée pour filles de Konoha puis avaient toutes les deux poursuivi des études dans le milieu de la mode. Kaori Haruno était devenue mannequin égérie de la grande marque Deschannels tandis que son amie était devenue rédactrice dans un grand magazine de mode, magazine qu'elle possédait à présent.

Quant à la mère de Sakura, elle avait arrêté sa carrière quand elle avait appris qu'elle était enceinte et n'avait jamais repris depuis. A présent elle s'adonnait à son passe-temps favori : dessiner quelques tenues qu'elle espérait voir sa si délicieuse fille porter.

Sakura, du haut de ses seize ans allait reprendre son année de Première au beau milieu de l'année scolaire japonaise, en septembre mais surtout, elle allait bientôt entrer dans une nouvelle étape décisive de sa vie.

Elle n'avait pas encore l'âge de décider elle-même de certaines choses la concernant mais commençait cependant à affirmer son désir d'indépendance. Cela étant, son indépendance pouvait-il lutter contre la volonté de ses parents ? Car oui, Sakura Haruno était la victime d'un accord entre deux familles bien trop proches pour leurs propres biens.

Les deux mères, très fières de leurs deux beaux enfants s'étaient mises dans l'idée qu'un mariage entre eux serait la plus belle des unions possibles pour leurs familles et que les chamailleries existantes entre les deux enfants n'étaient en fait qu'un amour trop fougueux et bien trop timide pour être avoué ; ce désir avait donc primé sur ceux des deux enfants et Sakura se trouvait à présent fiancée malgré elle à ce satané Sasuke Uchiwa.


	2. Chapitre No1 : Début de l

Chose promis chose due. Voici le premier chapitre de WTCBS.

Je l'ai relu, corrigé et le publie dans la foulée.

Je galère beaucoup avec la mise en page de . Je m'excuse d'avance pour l'absence de mise en page et essayerais de rectifier cela un peu plus tard.

Tel qu'indiqué précédemment, les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas et son l'oeuvre unique et inimitable de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Chapitre n°1 : Début de l'Enfer

" Saku-chan , réveilles toi , aujourd'hui tu vas dans ton nouveau lycée" ,

s'exaltait ma mère en tirant les couvertures au pied du futon.

Je grognais par mécontentement, sentant la fraîcheur de la pièce embrasser ma peau. Je ne supportais pas quand ma mère débarquait dans ma chambre, ouvrait les volets et la fenêtre avant de hurler avec un pareil enthousiasme qu'il faisait beau et que j'allais encore passer une merveilleuse journée à l'école. Je ne passais jamais réellement de bonnes journées au lycée ; j'attendais tout simplement que les journées passent pour pouvoir rentrer de nouveau chez moi et suivre la monotonie du temps.

Je me levais cependant, craignant le retour d'une mère trop aveuglée par son propre bonheur pour croire que sa fille ait des difficultés à s'intégrer dans sa classe et plus généralement dans la société. Mais ma mère n'avait pas hérité d'une couleur surnaturelle et arborait avec fierté une chevelure d'un brun clair et flamboyant tandis que je peinais à accepter ma tignasse rose après seize longues années passées avec. Elle ne pouvait donc pas vraiment comprendre ce que cela signifiait d'être un Ovni...

Je me hâtais de revêtir mon nouvel uniforme avant de descendre dans la cuisine. Mon uniforme n'avait rien de particulier. Il était composé d'une jupe plissée bleu marine, d'une chemise blanche, d'une cravate noire à rayures dorées et d'un veston de la même couleur que la jupe arborant l'emblème de ma nouvelle prison scolaire.

Après avoir tenté en vain de coiffer mes cheveux, je descendais en hâte dans la cuisine et attrapais au passage un toast si gentiment beurré par ma tendre mère et qui n'attendait que ma venue en ayant l'air de dire d'un air implorant : « manges moi ! ». Non, je ne suis pas psychologiquement déséquilibrée... Je prenais ensuite ma petite serviette dans laquelle j'avais rangé au préalable mes affaires scolaires puis parti.

Ma nouvelle école ou plutôt ma prison n'était qu'à une dizaine de minutes à pied de la maison et j'eus tôt fais d'arriver devant un grand portail noir surmonté de dorures comme si on avait voulu copier le style européen. Quoiqu'il en soit, j'y entrais, faisant mon chemin jusqu'au bâtiment principal que je savais être le bâtiment administratif. Pour cela je traversais une cour bondée d'élèves qui me dévisagèrent plus ou moins. Je n'y prêtais guère attention, je n'étais pas venue ici pour m'accommoder avec eux mais pour finir mes études jusqu'au moment fatidique de mon mariage, c'est-à-dire dans un an et demi.

J'étais d'ailleurs heureuse de ne pas avoir revu mon fiancé depuis que j'étais arrivée à Konoha mais je savais que tôt ou tard cela arriverait. J'avais même comme le pressentiment que cette journée allait être le moment de cette nouvelle rencontre que j'appréhendais tant. J'avais autant envie de le voir que de me pendre, autant envie de lui parler que d'avaler un bocal rempli de sangsue. Et dire que j'allais devoir vivre ma vie avec un individu aussi abject m'horripilait au plus haut point. Je ne pouvais que me demander : qu'avais-je donc fais à ma mère pour mériter un tel châtiment ?

Je dépassais un groupe de jeunes filles et entendis clairement entre leurs gloussements de poules de basses cours qu'elles se moquaient de moi à cause de ma chevelure peu courante. Cela m'importait peu, cela devait encore être une de ces bandes de pimbêches au cerveau grillé comme de la guimauve pas capables d'aligner une phrase correctement sans faire une dizaine de fautes de grammaire. J'étais au-dessus d'elles, pas que je sois spécialement narcissique mais je savais reconnaître les gens à leur juste valeur.

J'entrais ensuite dans le hall du bâtiment où étaient entreposés tous les panneaux d'informations de l'école puis arpentait un couloir aux murs et plafond blancs comme neige. Je toquais à une porte puis entrais quand on m'eut donné la permission. Je refermais la porte et me retrouvais face à une grande femme d'âge mûr, arborant une longue chevelure blonde platine retenue en deux queues de cheval basses. Elle me convia à m'asseoir dans le fauteuil face à elle et nous pûmes alors commencer l'entretien :

" Bonjour et bienvenue dans notre établissement. Tu dois être Haruno Sakura. Bien, saches avant toute chose qu'en tant que directrice, je suis ici pour accompagner les élèves et les encourager à dépasser leurs limites et à aspirer à de rêves plus grands. Ton cas est particulier puisque tu es actuellement au Japon dans le cadre d'un mariage arrangé. Cela étant, j'aimerais tout de même savoir si tu as des aspirations professionnelles pour plus tard ".

Je pris une profonde inspiration, réfléchissant deux trois secondes avant de déclarer :

" Eh bien, pour tout vous dire, j'aurais aimé travailler en cancérologie, notamment dans la section pédiatrique mais je ne sais pas encore si on m'accordera le droit de poursuivre ce rêve ".

Elle me sourit d'un air confiant avant de me répondre d'une voix peut être un peu trop douce à mon goût :

" Nous n'aurons qu'à demander à quand il viendra nous rejoindre pour t'amener dans ta nouvelle classe. Nous avons déjà tout convenu d'avance afin que tu puisses t'intégrer facilement en cours d'année et nous avons décidé de t'intégrer dans sa classe ".

" A-Ah, il va venir ? "

Elle me lança un regard quelque peu suspicieux et me demanda :

" Vous vous êtes déjà rencontrés, n'est-ce-pas ? "

" Euh oui, nos mères sont des grandes amies et il nous est arrivé de nous rencontrer de temps en temps. Mais rien de plus... "

C'est alors que se fit entendre quelques coups répétitifs sur la porte, je sus immédiatement et pour mon plus grand malheur que c'était lui. Il entra et s'installa auprès de moi sans un regard.

" Bien, Sasuke, merci d'être venu. Reprenons, Sakura ici présente vient d'arriver et comme tu le sais, vous êtes fiancés. Avant de vous laisser rejoindre votre classe, j'aimerais que nous parlions ensemble de ce que vous prévoyez pour votre avenir. "

Il soupire d'agacement avant de répondre, nonchalant :

" Je vais reprendre l'entreprise de mon père et Sakura sera libre de faire ce qu'elle a envie de faire. On se marie c'est tout, la seule chose qu'on aura en commun c'est un put*** de contrat de mariage ! Voilà, le sujet est clos. Sakura, on y va. "

Il se releva en hâte et attrapa mon poignet au passage, me tirant hors du bureau sans me demander mon avis, sans s'inquiéter de la douleur qui résultait de son emprise. Nous sortîmes et je dégageais rapidement mon poignet endolori de ses serres de rapace. Je le frottais vigoureusement en le méprisant. On se faisait face pour la première fois depuis deux ans et déjà commençait-il à se montrer dominant et désagréable. Je n'aimais pas du tout son attitude. Il se renfrogna et cracha d'un ton sec et dans un langage beaucoup trop familier à mon goût :

" Qu'est-ce que t'as ?"

" A l'avenir, ne choppes pas mon poignet comme un taré ! ",

M'exclamais-je en le toisant.

Son visage se déforma en un sourire moqueur et il ajouta :

" Oh, c'est vrai que mademoiselle Sakura n'est qu'une petite nature. Ha ha... Allez viens, le plus tôt je te présenterais à mes potes, le plus tôt tu me laisseras tranquille pour aller jacasser avec les autres filles. "

Si je devais supporter l'air moqueur et le ton mépris de l'autre crétin à longueur de journée, je n'étais pas au bout de mes peines. J'allais rétorquer une phrase cinglante mais il ne m'en laissa pas le temps, commençant à partir d'un pas pressé vers la cour, je ne pus que lui emboîter le pas de peur de me perdre au beau milieu de cette jungle de primates sauvages communément appelés « adolescents ».

Au bout de la cour se trouvait une petite bande d'adolescents vers laquelle il semblait aller et il ralentit légèrement le pas quand il arriva devant eux ; il prit son air auto-suffisant et lança d'un air exaspéré devant tout le monde :

" Allez, traînes pas, Limace. J'ai pas que ça à faire... "

J'en avais à vrai dire rien à faire qu'il soit méprisable avec moi, du moment que je pouvais vivre ma vie comme je l'entendais et qu'il ne me forçait pas à faire des choses dont je n'avais pas envie.

Quoiqu'il en soit, même si je n'avais pas envie de fréquenter les mêmes personnes que lui, je devais admettre que c'était assez gentil de sa part de ne pas m'avoir planté au beau milieu de la savane juvénile et pour ce peu de choses qu'il m'avait accordé, je lui étais reconnaissante. Pour le reste, je le haïssais cordialement, tout comme il me haïssait depuis que nous nous connaissions.

Je m'avançais à côté de lui et me sentis toute petite par rapport à lui et ses à peu près un mètre quatre-vingts. Et il avait beau être sublime d'un point de vue purement objectif, je ne préférais pas le regarder.

Sasuke Uchiwa était typiquement le rêve de toute fille normalement constituée, ce qui n'était vraisemblablement pas mon cas. Je devais cependant avouer qu'il n'était pas mal dans son genre.

Uchiwa Sasucrétin était grand et mince, possédait des cheveux soyeux d'un noir corbeau relevés en pics et laissait deux mèches encadrer son visage diaphane. Son visage était dépourvu d'imperfections, ses yeux étaient d'un noir profond et paraissaient dénués de toutes émotions. Ses lèvres, bien que très attrayantes, ne s'étiraient que très rarement en un sourire et bien souvent seul un sourire en coin osait gracier l'orifice tandis qu' au milieu de son visage se dressait fièrement un nez droit.

Du point de vue psychologique, Sasuke Uchiwa irritait la plus infime cellule de mon corps. Il était un concentré abject de tout ce que je méprisais le plus chez les autres ; il était imbu de lui-même, arrogant, moqueur, irritable, méprisable, hermétiquement fermé, un vrai cœur de pierre qui semblait en vouloir à la terre entière. Il ne donnait vraiment pas envie de le connaître. Et pourtant, il était ce que toutes les filles rêveraient d'avoir pour petit-ami ; beau, riche avec un potentiel de célébrité élevé.

Pour avoir passé quelques vacances au ski avec sa famille, je connaissais trop bien la face cachée de cet individu dépourvu de cœur et j'aurais tout donné pour me marier avec autre que lui.

Néanmoins je m'approchais de sa bande d'amis et je sentais tous leurs regards me dévisager. Un garçon aux cheveux blonds comme les blés me désigna d'un bref mouvement de tête avant d'hurler avec un grand sourire :

" Hey Sa'ske tu nous la présentes ?! "

" La ferme, dobe... Voici Sakura Haruno, ma fiancée. "

Oh m**de... J'aurais préféré qu'il omette de leur dévoiler tout de suite ce détail...

* * *

Voilà pour cette semaine.

N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis ; un commentaire, même négatif, est toujours instructif !

Sur ce, à la semaine prochaine !


	3. Chapter No2 : La guerre

Bonjour à tous et merci à ceux qui ont lu et suivent les premiers chapitres de cette histoire.

Je poste aujourd'hui le deuxième chapitre de WTCBS en espérant qu'il vous plaira tout autant, sinon plus.

Je ne vous cache pas que c'est assez dur de reprendre une histoire que je n'avais pas relue depuis... trois~quatre ans ? Le temps a fait son oeuvre et je suis devenue plus mature depuis et les problèmes qu'on pense existentiels au lycée et les propos que tiennent les personnages de cette histoire me semblent parfois exagérés à présent. Je ne veux pas non plus dénaturer cette histoire en réécrivant la totalité du texte non plus, d'où le dilemme.

A part ça, je pense que dorénavant je publierais les chapitres chaque dimanche car c'est plus pratique pour moi. Le reste de la semaine je travaille et ne dispose que peu de temps libre.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

 **PS :** Au fait, quelqu'un aurait-il une âme charitable et m'expliquer comment espacer mes dialogues et récits par des lignes ? J'ai beau essayer Shift + Espace, 3 fois Espace,... Rien ne marche ! Les blocs de texte c'est difficile à lire et je m'en veux de vous imposer cela !

 **Crédits :** Tous les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas et son l'oeuvre unique de Masashi Kishimoto. Seule l'histoire ici présente m'appartient.

* * *

Chapitre N° 2 : La guerre

J'observais tout d'abord les personnes qui composaient la bande d'amis de mon odieux fiancé. Ils étaient huit. En ce qui concernait les filles, la première à se démarquer fut une jolie blonde aux yeux bleus clairs comme de l'eau de source. J'appris plus tard, dans la conversation, qu'elle s'appelait Ino. Elle était ce qu'on pouvait qualifier de vraie pipelette, coupant parfois la parole afin d'exprimer son avis et les autres n'avaient aucun autre recours que de lui rétorquer une phrase cinglante pour qu'elle cesse de parler, non sans bouder.

Ensuite, il y avait Hinata, une petite brune avec de beaux cheveux bruns s'arrêtant aux épaules et des yeux blancs nacrés. Moi qui déprimais à l'idée d'être seule sur terre à être de la planète Mars, me voilà rassurée. Non mais vraiment, des yeux blancs quoi ! Hinata était apparemment une jeune fille très timide et effacée, il fallait toujours s'adresser directement à elle pour qu'elle ose parler et non sans balbutier.

A côté d'elle, il y avait une jeune fille aux cheveux châtains relevés en deux macarons. Tenten. Elle avait des yeux bruns en amandes très expressifs et un sourire constamment accroché aux lèvres. D'un point de vue général, je pensais que j'allais automatiquement mieux m'entendre avec elle qu'avec les deux autres filles ; elle était enjouée, participait à la conversation sans pour autant empêcher les autres d'y participer comme le faisait Ino. Mais je n'avais pas spécialement le droit de les juger sans les connaître et je préfère m'abstenir de m'arrêter sur ma première impression.

En ce qui concernait les garçons, le blond qui était intervenu lors de ma présentation s'appelait Naruto et était véritablement un bout en train, il avait toujours un sourire aux lèvres et un air taquin sur le visage. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de parler en hurlant ce qui avait le don d'irriter Sasuke ; je notais ça dans un coin de ma tête comme un recours possible contre l'autre crétin.

A côté de Sasuke il y avait Neji, le cousin de Hinata ce qui expliquait leur ressemblance notamment au niveau des yeux. Neji avait les cheveux longs et le même air dédaigneux que Sasuke. Il n'était pas spécialement bavard mais dès qu'il parlait, tout le monde l'écoutait attentivement comme s'il s'agissait d'un sage.

A la gauche de Naruto il y avait Kiba, dit le gars au chien, car il était toujours accompagné de son chiot, Akamaru. Il dégageait une odeur assez bestiale et je préférais ne pas trop m'en approcher. Plus tard, on me dit que cette odeur ne le quittait jamais étant donné que ses parents étaient des éleveurs de chiens professionnels.

Il restait encore Shikamaru, un mec aux cheveux crépus retenus en une queue de cheval haute et Saï, cousin de Sasuke au visage dépourvu de toute émotion. A croire que c'était de famille...Le premier semblait cependant ne pas prêter attention à la conversation, il était comme... endormi ?!

Mais je n'eus pas le temps d'examiner plus cet individu que le blond, euh... Naruto m'avait pointé du doigt et avait encore hurlé, histoire que toute la cour profite de notre conversation :

\- Alors Sakura, parles nous un peu de toi, comment ça se fait que toi et Sa'ske-con êtes fiancés ?

Un vent glacial traversa la cour et je sentis simultanément des dizaines de regards me fusiller dans le dos, je ne préférais pas me retourner. Je déclarai seulement, d'une toute petite voix afin que seul le groupe puisse l'entendre :

\- J'ai 16ans. Avant je vivais à Paris mais mon père a été engagé dans le grand hôpital Sarutobi et comme sa mère et la mienne sont absolument inséparables, elles ont décidé qu'unir notre famille par un mariage était la meilleure chose qu'elles puissent faire. La suite, vous la connaissez...

Ino se jeta sur moi et me prit rapidement les mains, les yeux en soucoupes :

\- Pariiis , j'ai toujours rêvé d'y aller ! Dis moi, dis moi, comment c'est ?

Shikamaru semblait s'être réveillé et me dévisageait. Tenten déclara alors en désignant le reste de la cour d'un bref coup de tête :

\- Ouais, ben grâce à Naruto, il va falloir qu'on te protège, Sakura !

Qu'on me protège ? Je la regardais intriguée ; que voulait-elle dire ? Mais je n'eus pas besoin de demander à comprendre qu'une furie se rua vers nous et me bouscula pour venir se pendre au cou de mon crétin de fiancé. Je me disais que c'était bizarre qu'aucune groupie ne soit encore venue l'accoster ; il s'en vantait tellement il y a deux ans... Hinata m'aida à me relever tandis que cette folle furieuse criait dans les oreilles de ce... pauvre idiot en pointant ouvertement du doigt le blondinet bruyant :

\- Sasuuukee-chéri d'amour ! Dis, dis-moi, c'est vrai ce qu'il a dit ? Tu es fiancé ! et pas à MOI ?! Comment est-ce possible ? Je t'ai juré un amour éternel l'année dernière et tu m'avais...

\- Karin, combien de fois faudra-t-il te le répéter ? Je ne suis pas intéressé par le silicone, et puis maintenant, ce n'est pas à moi qu'il va falloir te plaindre, mais à elle !,

La coupa ce sombre crétin en me désignant du doigt, narquois.

Oh mon dieu, je sentis grandir en moi des pulsions meurtrières... Sasuke Uchiwa, tu seras mort avant la fin de la journée, foi de Haruno ! Mais pour l'instant, Uchiwa était devenu le cadet de mes soucis. En effet, la jeune fille aux cheveux roux se rua sur moi et me saisit par le col en me regardant droit dans les yeux :

\- Toi ! Qui es-tu ? Pourquoi toi et pas moi ?! Je suis bien mieux que toi, je suis beaucoup plus belle, je suis riche, je suis infiniment plus adorable que toi, sale Bisounours rose !

Voilà, c'était typiquement le genre de personne que je ne supportais pas, suffisamment bête pour s'arrêter à une première impression. Je veux bien croire qu'elle puisse ne pas m'apprécie puisque, dans un sens, je ruinais ses chances d'épouser parti mais elle n'avait pas besoin d'être désobligeant. C'est Ino qui répondit à ma place du tac au tac, telle une langue de vipère :

\- Karin, fermes-la, tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles ! Toi belle ? Non mais laisses-moi rire ! Tu es refaite de partout ! Regardes Sakura. Elle au moins n'est pas obligée de se teindre les cheveux en roux pour sortir du lot, sa chevelure est naturellement rose et ça lui va tellement bien au teint ! Allez, va pleurer ailleurs, ça nous fera des vacances !

Probablement vexée, la dite jeune fille se tourna vers Ino et dans une moue mi-pleurante mi-tremblante s'exclama :

\- Ino... Tu n'as pas de cœur !

Mais Ino s'en contre-fichait ; elle avait obtenu le résultat escompté. Karin nous avait laissé en paix. Peu après la sonnerie retentit et nous dûmes aller en cours ; la journée s'annonçait indéniablement longue et je n'étais pas encore au bout de mes peines. Uchiwa saisit ma main dans la sienne et me traina de force jusqu'à notre classe, devant tous les élèves en déclarant à voix forte et d'un air faussement enjoué :

\- Allez, viens ma Ché-rie, on va aller en cours !

Alors que je me tournais vers eux, le visage implorant, Tenten, Ino et Naruto explosèrent de rire avant de compatir ; la moitié du lycée voulait ma peau et jurait ma mort dans d'atroces souffrances tandis que l'autre moitié se demandait si je ne débarquais pas d'une autre planète. Je n'avais pas spécialement peur de leurs menaces, ce n'étaient que des filles prêtes à écarter les jambes si Sasuke leur demandait et il l'avait probablement déjà fait... Cependant, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser que la fin de ma scolarité n'allait pas être aussi paisible que je l'espérais. Perdue dans mes pensées et dans un état comateux, je voulais mourir et j'avais maintenant deux bonnes raisons de le faire : J'étais fiancée à un crétin et la plupart des filles de mon lycée voulaient ma mort. Je devais pourtant me ressaisir, c'en était devenu vital... Uchiwa avait réussi à gagner une bataille en rendant ma vie scolaire impossible mais je n'avais pas dit mon dernier mot ; Uchiwa, prépares ton artillerie, je te déclare la guerre ! Je commençais donc la contre-attaque par me dégager de mon emprise et le gifler dans le couloir devant toute notre classe :

\- Non mais tu te prends pour qui, ne fais pas comme si on était tout à fait heureux d'épouser l'autre. C'est loin d'être mon cas ! Va faire ton coq et rejoindre tes poules de basse-cour et fous moi la paix !

, tonnais-je dans un ton sans appel.

Il ne put s'empêcher de ricaner face à mes propos haineux et me tira au bout du couloir pour me siffler à l'oreille :

\- Sakura.. Sakura, crois-tu vraiment que je vais faire ce que tu me dis de faire ? Tu sais très bien que j'adore te créer des ennuis, après tout, nous avons déjà passé plusieurs vacances ensemble et je t'ai ridiculisé plus d'une fois.

Il s'esclaffa, certainement en se remémorant des souvenirs que je ne voulais pas revoir surgir de mon passé. Mais trop tard. Le moniteur de ski mignon, Sasuke qui me pousse, la glissade sur les fesses, le craquement de mon pantalon, les rires... Raaaah~ Je. Le. HAIS ! Il rit de plus belle devant mon expression de rage contenue tant bien que mal avant de déclarer :

\- Et ne crois pas que tu vas t'en tirer pour m'avoir giflé devant tout le monde, je te réserve un châtiment bien pire que tous ceux auxquels tu as pu goûter depuis que nous nous connaissons.

Sur cette mise en garde, il retourna se ranger avec les autres élèves et je fis de même. Naruto leva son pouce en ma direction et m'accorda un sourire éclatant :

\- Sakura, je t'adore, ta baffe était monumentale et va rester graver là !

, déclara-t-il en pointant son cerveau.

Ce à quoi Tenten répondit d'un ton légèrement moqueur :

\- Tu parles ! Demain t'auras déjà oublié !

\- " Maiieuh ! Même pas vrai!"

Sasuke soupira :

\- Rappelez-moi pourquoi on est amis avec ça ~

Tous éclatèrent de rire, sauf un Naruto boudeur et moi. Le professeur arriva et nous fit entrer. Je dus me présenter à la classe de manière très rapide et ce uniquement parce qu'il me demandait de le faire puis continuais ma journée sans problème. Je croisais juste quelques regards meurtriers à chaque nouveau couloir, on murmurait juste plus d'insultes et de moqueries à mon passage que ce que j'avais vécu jusqu'à maintenant avec mes cheveux roses. Finalement, la journée n'avait pas été si désagréable que cela, les filles s'avéraient être de bonnes copines et j'étais contente que Sasu-con me les ait présenté.

Au réfectoire, les chamailleries incessantes entre Sasuke et moi conduirent juste à une bataille de bouffe générale, et nous nous échappâmes discrètement mais rapidement lorsque la directrice est entrée en fulminant et qu'elle reçut un peu de riz sur la veste et se mit à vociférer des menaces et punir quiconque tenait de la nourriture dans sa main à coup d'heures de colle. L'après-midi passa très vite et je me disais que la journée avait été vraiment trop belle pour être vraie. J'avais raison de penser qu'elle allait se dégrader.

A la fin des cours, Sasuke partit devant nous et j'eus l'intime conviction qu'il préparait une mauvaise action. J'eus encore une fois raison et mes pressentiments se révélèrent exacts. Il nous attendait au portail et lorsque je fus sortie il me tira contre lui, un petit sourire carnassier aux lèvres pour m'embrasser à pleine bouche devant toutes ses groupies. Je savais que trop bien ce qu'il faisait : il signait mon arrêt de mort.

Malgré tout, je n'avais pas dit mon dernier mot ; il voulait la guerre, il allait récolter ce qu'il avait semé ! Un rire moqueur s'échappa de ma gorge lorsqu'il eut enfin décidé d'arrêter de m'asphyxier :

\- Tu ferais bien de te laver les dents, tu as mauvaise haleine,

, répliquais-je en partant en direction de la maison.

Je ne me retournais pas mais je savais par son silence qu'il n'avait rien trouvé à me répondre, probablement trop déstabilisé par mes propos mesquins. Eh oui, la petite Sakura qu'il avait connu jusqu'à il y a deux ans avait un peu changé et il était temps qu'il s'en rende compte. Ce soir je savais que j'aurais un peu de répit mais ce ne sera pas le cas des jours à venir. A coup sûr, il allait se venger et s'en suivrait une succession de méfaits plus odieux les uns que les autres. Je n'avais pas peur, j'étais décidée à contre-attaquer à chaque fois que ce serait nécessaire. Quand on s'en prend à une Haruno, on doit s'attendre au pire...

* * *

Voilà voilà ! J'espère que vous avez passé un agréable moment et que vous ne tiendrez pas rigueur à la longueur (un peu courte peut-être ?) du récit. Je ne suis décidément pas très douée pour la narration.

Si vous avez une âme charitable, pensez à laisser une review ! Qu'elle soit ou positive ou négative, ça fait toujours plaisir car c'est toujours constructif !

A la semaine prochaine !


	4. Chapitre No3 : L'enfer continue

Bonjour à tous !

Voici le chapitre hebdomadaire.

Aujourd'hui, Sakura ne peut pas profiter de son weekend tranquillement... Mais je n'en dis pas plus ;-)

J'espère qu'il vous plaira et vous souhaite une agréable lecture !

Crédits : les personnages de Naruto ne sont pas le fruits de mon invention et appartiennent à leur auteur Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

 **Chapitre n° 3 : L'enfer continue... Chez Sasuke !**

Contrairement à ce à quoi je m'attendais, les deux premières semaines à Konoha se déroulèrent relativement tranquillement, si on oublie de préciser les quelques frasques que j'avais connu avec Sasuke. Apparemment, à nous deux nous avions fait connaître à cette école plus en deux petites semaines que tous les élèves en une année. Mais, à chaque fois, nous nous débrouillons pour disparaître avant que quelqu'un ne nous surprenne. Ainsi, le couloir des salles de travaux pratiques avait été repeints très aléatoirement en rouge. Enfin... C'était plus des éclaboussures qu'autre chose, seule preuve restante d'une dispute qui avait mal tournée. On avait également relâché "accidentellement" les grenouilles du labo de science après avoir chahuté, se lançant à la fin du cours des cuisses de grenouilles servant initialement à la dissection. Un bento (MON bento) rempli d'une substance bleuâtre plus que douteuse (fruit d'une composition artistique made in Sasuke en cours de chimie) avait mystérieusement atterri dans le bureau de la principale. Et j'en passe...

A vrai dire, je trouvais quand même assez extraordinaire que le courant entre Sasuke et moi passe si mal qu'on ne puisse pas passer ne serait-ce qu'une matinée sans que l'un de nous deux ne cherche à étrangler l'autre... Ou l'enfermer dans les toilettes... Hier, j'avais passé la matinée coincée dans les toilettes pour hommes de la cour parce que Sasu-crétin m'y avait porté et enfermé au petit matin... Il ne me libéra qu'à la pause de midi, prétextant m'avoir oublié, le tout agrémenté d'un affreux sourire sardonique. Je fulminais, j'avais raté la matinée des sciences, mon cours favori parce qu'un crétin n'était pas capable de contenir ses pulsions. C'était indéniable, je le détestais bien plus que lors de nos vacances, et chaque jours cette haine était alimentée et grandissait dans un cœur en proie à la vengeance.

Mes rapports avec Sasuke nous avait ramené dans le Moyen-Âge et la loi du Talion régissait nos accrocs. Entre nous c'était œil pour œil, dent pour dent. J'étais bien décidée à lui faire payer sa dernière trouvaille et j'avais tout le weekend pour établir un plan d'attaque qui tienne la route, qui le tourne en dérision et me laissera en paix pendant un petit moment. Car mine de rien, nos incessantes disputes m'épuisaient et j'aurais aimé avoir ne serait-ce qu'une journée sans Sasuke, sans frasques, juste une journée tranquille.

Mais il fallait croire que l'andouille adorait vraiment me pourrir la vie et ce même en weekend car dès le vendredi soir, après que je fusse rentrée des cours, on sonna à la porte d'entrée. Ma mère ouvrit après quelques secondes et s'exclama avec son air enjoué, exaspérant et habituel :

\- Oh Mikoto, comme cela me fait plaisir de te voir ! Entre donc.

La porte se referma et les deux femmes allèrent dans le salon pour discuter. Pour ma part, j'étais allongée sur mon lit à bavarder avec mes nouvelles amies via LINE, une sorte de version japonaise de Messenger mais comme il s'agissait de la mère de Sasu-con, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de tendre l'oreille et d'être attentive à leur conversation :

\- Kaori, ma chère, j'ai une requête à te faire. Pour te dire la vérité, je trouve que Sasuke agit de façon pour le moins étrange depuis que Sakura est arrivée au Japon et je le soupçonne vraiment de s'être follement épris de ta fille, ce qui est une bonne chose...

J'eus beaucoup de peine à contenir mes gloussements. Sasuke ? Amoureux de moi ? Elle est bonne celle-là ! Il ne fait que de jouer la comédie pour m'attirer des ennuis de plus bel. Cela dit il fallait reconnaître qu'il savait très bien prétendre et faire apparaître sur son visage un masque très naturel et complètement faux.

\- … Et il a vraiment insisté pour que Sakura vienne passer le weekend à la maison. Accepterais-tu de laisser venir ta fille en notre demeure ?

Mes doigts s'arrêtèrent brusquement de marteler les touches de mon clavier et, dans un moment d'horreur, je me mis à prier je ne sais quel dieu de m'épargner un tel supplice ; Uchiwa avait déjà gâché ma semaine, je ne voulais pas non plus que mon weekend y passe.

J'avais réellement besoin de me reposer mais il fallait croire que personne à part lui et moi ne conçoive que nous nous détestons cordialement car ma mère donna son accord sans une once d'hésitation :

\- Bien sûr, quelle bonne idée ! Je vais chercher Sakura, je reviens tout de suite !

J'entendis ses pas se rapprocher puis monter avec frénésie les escaliers qui menaient à ma chambre et elle y entra sans frapper pour déclarer joyeusement :

\- Ma chérie, j'ai une excellente nouvelle pour toi : tu vas aller passer le weekend chez ton petit chéri. C'est lui-même qui a insisté pour que tu le rejoignes dans sa demeure.

Elle s'avança jusqu'à mon armoire, l'ouvrit et commença à examiner son contenu et à sortir diverses tenues.

\- Maman, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Sans me prêter attention, elle continua son petit manège, déposant une chemise de nuit à fines bretelles en soie sur mon lit, puis un pantalon de rechange ainsi que d'autres vêtements tels un maillot de bain vert. Elle s'en alla dans ma salle de bain et en ramena mon sac à dos rouge bordeaux, y mit les vêtements avant de répondre :

\- Eh bien, tu dois faire bonne impression alors je préfère choisir tes vêtements avec toi... Non mais vraiment, Sakura, tu n'as que des vieilleries, c'est affligeant !

\- J'aurais pu le faire moi-même, je n'ai plus six ans... Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si nous n'avions pas passé plusieurs vacances avec eux...

Elle rit à cette remarque avant de poser le sac à dos sur mon lit et de déclarer :

\- Ne tardes pas, je ne veux pas que tu fasses attendre Mikoto.

\- Ouais...

A contrecœur, je saluais les filles et fermais mon laptop avant de prendre quelques affaires personnelles et de descendre au salon retrouver ma mère et la mère de mon crétin de fiancé. Adieu mon weekend chéri...

La mère de Sasu-con se leva à mon arrivée dans le salon :

\- Saku-chan, comme je suis heureuse de te voir ! Mais le plus heureux d'entre nous sera certainement Sasuke lorsque nous rentrerons à la maison.

Elle regarda sa montre tandis que je lui décochais un sourire débordant d'hypocrisie puis ajouta :

\- D'ailleurs, nous devrions y aller. J'ai encore un article à corriger pour l'édition de lundi matin et j'aimerais beaucoup le finir avant le dîner.

Ma mère me prit dans ses bras et m'embrassa le front avant de déclarer :

\- Amuses-toi bien !

\- Je n'y manquerais pas,

lui assurais-je malgré mon combat intérieur.

Je n'avais pas du tout envie de me rendre chez Uchiwa et encore moins pour m'y amuser. Nous allions passer le weekend à nous chamailler, devant ses parents et ces derniers s'exclameraient encore que nous sommes un couple vraiment adorable à jouer au « je t'aime moi non plus » pour leur cacher cet amour secret mais pourtant bel et bien là... Rien que d'y penser j'avais envie de vomir. Je m'installais aux côtés de et elle démarra son Toyota Rav4, nous conduisant vers mon lieu de torture pour le weekend.

Après même pas cinq minutes de trajet, nous arrivions dans l'immense propriété Uchiwa ; c'était une grande maison imitation manoir européen entouré d'un immense jardin boisé et fleuri. A l'arrière de la maison, il y avait une piscine d'extérieur, une piscine couverte et également un coin sauna et bain à remous. On ne pouvait pas démentir le fait que la famille Uchiwa était l'une des plus riches du pays. La grande porte s'ouvrit et je vis Sasuke faire un petit jogging jusqu'à la voiture, m'ouvrir galamment la portière pour que je puisse en sortir. Histoire de me dégoûter un peu plus, il s'exclama dans une fausse joie :

\- Sakura, mon amour, te voilà enfin !

Sa mère gloussa légèrement et murmura pour elle-même en se dirigeant vers la demeure « qu'il est romantique, mon fils ». J'attendis qu'elle soit entrée pour rétorquer non sans cynisme:

\- Oh, mon cher, seriez-vous devenu bien élevé ?

Il ricana sous ma remarque :

\- Vous en doutiez, très chère ? Vous n'êtes guère aimable avec celui qui n'a d'yeux que pour vous.

Je fis semblant d'être touchée en portant une main sur mon cœur :

\- Oh, voilà donc que vous m'aimez ?! Mais si vous voulez mon avis, vous décriez plus l'amour que vous ne le vivez vraiment.

Notre joute prenait des allures très différentes de ce à quoi je m'attendais :

\- Et pourtant c'est bel et bien le cas, je clame haut et fort mon amour pour vous, en espérant qu'un jour nous puissions le vivre pleinement. Je n'attends que votre assentiment pour capturer vos douces lèvres dans un baiser volé. Je n'ai aimé et n'aimerais que vous, très chère mademoiselle.

\- Vous êtes pathétique mon cher, je ne suis point celle que vous pensez connaître.

Il rit à l'entente de cette parole puis répondit de manière sérieuse et incitative :

\- Alors qui es-tu, Sakura Haruno ?

Mes yeux roulèrent d'exaspération. Je ne lui répondis pas, souhaitant conserver un peu de mystère, et m'engageais dans l'allée centrale afin de me rendre dans sa maison. Il me suivit et déroba mon sac, prétextant :

\- Laisses moi porter ça, bécasse. Tu as autant de force qu'un cure-dent.

Il attrapa ensuite ma main, sans une once de délicatesse, et me tira dans sa demeure où nous attendait la famille Uchiwa. Effectivement, pas plus tôt avais-je posé le pied dans le hall d'entrée que son père me héla :

\- Bienvenue Sakura ! Entres mon enfant, tu es ici comme chez toi.

J'avais rencontré le patriarche de l'autre andouille plus d'une fois mais comme toujours, sa carrure était tellement imposante et son charisme tellement impressionnant que je ne pouvais qu'avoir la sensation de le rencontrer pour la première fois. Je me ressaisissais cependant, souriante :

\- Je vous remercie de m'avoir convié dans votre demeure !

\- Quelle jeune fille bien élevée ! Prends exemple sur elle, Sasuke, un peu de discipline ne te ferait pas de mal !

Sasuke et moi pouffèrent discrètement à l'unisson. Pour ma part, j'étais tout à fait d'accord avec son père ; Sasuke n'était pas ce qu'on pouvait appeler un modèle exemplaire. Non, je dirais même que c'était tout le contraire de cela ; Sasuke n'écoutait jamais personne et encore moins ses parents. Il arborait un style vestimentaire très tape à l'œil en dehors des cours comme le prouvaient si bien son jean délavé, troué et usé, sa ceinture à pic et son T-shirt noir décoré du drapeau de l'Angleterre revisité façon punk. Il arborait également un piercing au labret droit, une spirale noire, qui avait été un véritable sujet d'affrontements familiaux durant nos dernières vacances au ski il y a deux ans. Au final, Sasuke avait délibérément fait percer sa lèvre inférieur sans l'accord de ses parents, et ce, dans un ultime but de provocation. Il était également insolent, provocateur, arrogant, vicieux... Au fur et à mesure du temps, la liste de ses défauts ne cessait de s'allonger.

Concernant le rire discret de Sasuke, j'étais pratiquement sûre que la raison de ce rire si rare était le commentaire « bien élevée » de son père. Ce rustre savait que trop bien que je faisais bonne figure uniquement devant nos familles tandis que nos rapports étaient plutôt familiers voire vulgaires. Mais cela ne me déplaisait pas, il n'y avait que ce niveau de langage pour se faire respecter de Monsieur Uchiwa Sasuke et ce dernier s'était vraisemblablement aperçu que ces deux dernières années passées loin de lui m'avait paré d'une bonne répartie.

Quoiqu'il en soit, reprenant son sourire hypocrite, Sasu-crétin ajouta :

\- Ma bien-aimée future épouse n'est pas n'importe qui ! Bien, sur ce, père, nous vous reverrons peut-être au dîner.

Il agrippa plus fortement mon poignet et me tira à l'étage jusqu'à sa chambre, qui, cela dit en passant, devait bien faire cinquante mètres carré. Il jeta mon sac au sol sans délicatesse au pied du lit avant de s'étaler de tout son long sur son lit King size. Passant ses bras derrière sa tête pour la maintenir, il me demanda :

\- Alors, bonbon rose, contente de passer ton weekend avec le fiancé le plus sexy de tous les temps ?

\- Pourquoi poses-tu la question alors que tu connais déjà la réponse ?

Il se redressa sur ses coudes et, mordant sa lèvre dans un geste stupide de provocation, déclara sur un ton de défi :

\- Parce que j'aime voir par mes propres yeux à quel point j'ai gâché ton weekend.

Je m'allongeais également sur son lit et soupirais :

\- Il est bien dommage qu'aucun de nos parents respectifs ne s'aperçoivent du sadisme dont tu as été affublé à la naissance. Si ça avait été le cas, ma mère ne m'aurait jamais laissé entre tes griffes.

Il se rapprocha de moi à quatre pattes, dans un mouvement se voulant être digne d'un prédateur, et me surplombait légèrement, observant mes vêtements avec un petit sourire moqueur. Il se releva alors et fouilla mon sac, dépliant les habits choisis par ma mère puis les jetant sur le lit. Lorsqu'il eut trouvé ma chemise de nuit en soie il ne put s'empêcher de siffler et de narguer avec tant de finesse :

\- Pfiou~ Tu as l'intention d'être dépucelée cette nuit, Haruno ?

Il me provoquait encore et pour une fois je jouais le jeu :

\- Qui te dit que je le suis encore ?

Ses yeux s'embrumèrent brusquement par un petit accès de rage et il tonna :

\- Tu as tout intérêt à l'être encore !

Il continua de fouiller mon sac et me lança mon maillot de bain :

\- Mets ça, on va à la piscine !,

dit-il d'un ton sec.

Je n'osais pas lui dire que je n'aimais pas me baigner, ou plutôt que je ne savais pas bien nager et ce depuis ma plus tendre enfance. Je n'avais déjà pas envie de l'énerver plus.

Il tira un short de bain de sa commode, me désigna sa salle de bain personnelle d'un mouvement de tête et commença à se déshabiller avant même que je ne quitte la pièce. Je fis de même, dans la salle de bain, bien évidemment. J'étais assez pudique pour ne pas me changer devant lui. Je le rejoins dans la chambre, le teint légèrement rougi par la gêne que j'éprouvais d'être si peu vêtue et il prit ce rougissement pour un refoulement d'excitation face à la nudité de son corps de dieu grec :

\- Mon corps te fait autant d'effet ? Ne t'inquiètes pas, Haruno, ce soir tu auras le droit de me caresser si tu es sage :).

Je pris un air faussement dégoûtée et lui lançais un regard noir pour toute réponse. Il parut satisfait de son effet.

Il sortit deux grandes serviettes de bains, j'en pris une pour me couvrir les épaules et le suivi tandis qu'il me convia jusqu'à la piscine. Il m'emmena jusqu'à celle couverte et déposa sa serviette sur le sol, avant de vérifier la température de l'eau en plongeant sa main dans le bassin :

\- Parfaite, un vrai régal!

Puis il ne trouva rien de mieux que de m'éclabousser en s'exclamant :

\- Allez, jettes toi à l'eau Haruno !

Assise sur un transat et enroulée dans ma serviette, je regardais l'eau se mouvoir onctueusement dans le bassin, comme hypnotisée. Je resserrai ma prise sur le tissu, la frayeur que j'éprouvais à l'approche d'un plan d'eau était telle que d'incessants frissons parcouraient mon épiderme par vagues tumultueuses. L'eau, cette masse passive et liquide mais qui parfois d'avérait mortelle pour celui qui ne s'en méfiait pas assez ; l'eau exerçait sur moi une telle répulsion qu'il m'était absolument impossible à ce moment même, de m'en approcher comme le souhaitait l'Uchiwa. Ce dernier avait d'ailleurs de l'eau jusqu'à la taille et attendait ma venue avec une impatience palpable :

\- Bon, Haruno, ce n'est pas pour demain !

Mais je ne répondais pas, trop absorbée par la morbide contemplation de celle qui représentait pour moi un bien plus grand ennemi que ne l'était mon énergumène de fiancé. Je haïssais l'eau, j'en avais peur et paradoxalement elle m'attirait. Tout en elle me semblait fatal...

Je n'ai jamais su pourquoi j'appréhendais autant d'aller à la mer ou d'entrer dans une piscine, mes parents n'avaient jamais voulu me l'expliquer ou alors me donnaient de vagues explications ; On m'avait raconté qu'étant petite, une vague m'avait entraîné au large et que j'avais alors connu la plus grande frayeur de toute ma vie mais je doutais de cette version des faits. Cela étant, pour ne pas m'en souvenir, je devais être vraiment très jeune et cela avait dû être suffisamment marquant pour que mon esprit décide de lui-même qu'il était préférable pour moi d'oublier cet instant précis. La mémoire était indécodable, indéchiffrable, propre à elle-même tout comme j'étais propre à mes principes et, de ce fait, je ne cherchais pas à comprendre plus que cela.

C'est également cette contemplation mystérieusement redoutable mais également attractive qui m'empêcha de sortir de mon hypnose si bien que je n'aperçus ni ne reconnus le jeune homme approcher, tirer ma serviette, me soulever et me lancer dans le bassin comme si j'avais été aussi légère qu'une plume. Je rencontrais cette humeur aqueuse désagréable et j'eus comme une réaction électrisante qui ne me tira néanmoins pas ma stupide contemplation ; je ne savais pas nager et sombrais. Mais en avais-je seulement conscience ? J'avais plutôt l'impression que le fond du bassin m'encourageait à le rejoindre tel un ami à bras ouverts et je me laissais faire ; finalement, le fait d'être immergée dans cette substance n'était pas si désagréable que je le pensais... J'eus la sensation de m'endormir, je n'avais plus d'air, je ne cherchais pas à lutter, comme perdue dans des pensées qui outrepassaient la funeste réalité ; je me noyais. Je ne sentis pas non plus la main me remonter à la surface, me tirer loin du fond du bassin qui m'incitait tant à le rejoindre. Dans mon esprit apparurent quelques bribes d'images, probablement des souvenirs très lointains ou des créations de mon esprit ; une main d'une pâleur glaciale au fond de l'eau, un visage endormis, des roseaux et des algues, un cri strident et déchirant... Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ?

J'e n'en avais strictement aucune idée mais là n'était plus la question, maintenant il fallait sortir de cette léthargie malsaine et périlleuse, sortir de ma torpeur, sortir et affronter la sombre réalité de ce bas monde ; j'avais failli me noyer. Peu à peu, je recommençais à recouvrir des perceptions que je ne saisissais pas encore bien. Un visage me surplombant, un écho de voix lointain, une sensation douloureuse dans les joues... Puis je le reconnus ; c'était Sasuke. Son visage trahissait une certaine inquiétude et je voyais sa bouche former des mots que je n'entendais pas. J'avais de la peine à retrouver mon souffle, à entendre, à voir distinctement. Puis les sons, les sensations, la vue revinrent et je compris : Sasuke m'avait tiré hors de la piscine et m'avait prodigué les premiers soins. Je trouvais que cela ne lui ressemblait pas d'être aussi gentil avec moi mais en y réfléchissant je sais que j'aurais fait la même chose dans le cas inverse. J'étais malheureusement irrémédiablement touchée : J'avais été sauvée par celui qui m'avait poussé dans le gouffre...

* * *

Oui oui, je coupe là. Mais ne vous en faites pas, je ne peux raisonnablement pas changer de sujet/période et il y a une suite à ce chapitre.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus et que vous serez de nombreux impatients.

A la semaine prochaine !


	5. Chapitre No4 : l'accalmie

Bonjour à tous !

Comme promis voici le quatrième chapitre de WTCBS. Dans ce chapitre Sakura mange un hamburger et Sasuke est un gros pervers ( **d'où le rating T** entre autre).

Concrètement c'est la suite du chapitre précédent (bah oui je me voyais mal continuer sans clore l'épisode de la "quasi-noyade". J'espère qu'il vous plaira tout autant que le précédent.

Je tiens également à remercier Guest Unique et Forgehappy pour leurs review et vais répondre aux questions :

 **Guest Unique** : Bonjour ! Je te remercie pour ton commentaire (mon tout premier qui plus est!). Oui effectivement mon but avec cette histoire c'est de vous faire rire. J'essaye autant que possible de vous faire des joutes verbales distrayantes et j'espère que ça marche (le caractère de Sakura aide beaucoup ^^)

 **Forgehappy** : Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire ! Effectivement je passe assez vite sur certains épisodes, notamment sur le passé de Sakura et Sasuke. Je les omet volontairement car je compte les ressortir tout au long du récit comme des flashbacks (qui seront très certainement présentés en italique). Mon autre raison de ne pas trop présenter le contexte dès le début est que Sakura ne veut pas s'en souvenir. Sasuke était horrible avec elle et il n'y a pas que lui, vous verrez plus tard apparaître d'autres personnages qui auront plus ou moins leur importance au fil du récit. Mais pour savoir cela il faudra lire la suite !Pour ce qui est du caractère de Sakura, je dirais que Sakura est un personnage très paradoxal et je compte faire évoluer progressivement (avec néanmoins un gros coup de pouce vers les chapitres quatorze et quinze). Pour ta remarque sur Ino, en fait je considère que c'est le premier jour de Sakura dans ce lycée et elle ne veut pas trop attiré l'attention, ce qui rate merveilleusement grâce à Sasuke et Naruto. Sakura est ce qu'on appelle une pêche ! C'est un noyau dur avec un caractère bien trempé, forgé par de longues années d'harcèlement moral mais cela ne veut pas pour autant dire que le noyau est incassable et ne craque pas au fil du temps... J'espère que j'aurais répondu à tes questions sans en avoir trop dit ! Si tu as d'autres questions, n'hésites pas. C'est toujours un plaisir d'avoir des critiques (bonnes ou mauvaises) car cela va me permettre de faire évoluer mon récit et le rendre meilleur. Je vais notamment insérer plus de flashbacks au fil des chapitres afin de poser entièrement le contexte mais il n'y en aura cependant pas dans ce chapitre-ci ! Bonne lecture !

 **Crédits :** Les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent aucunement et sont l'oeuvre du formidable Masashi Kishimoto.

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

 **Chapitre n° 4 : L'accalmie**

Toutes mes perceptions étaient essentiellement revenues et je comprenais enfin ce que Sasuke me disait :

\- Sakura ! Sakura ! réponds, me**e! Est-ce que tu m'entends ? Cligne des yeux si tu m'entends !

Je clignais difficilement des yeux, mon cerveau ayant encore du mal à sortir de sa quasi-inertie et à faire répondre mes organes vitaux. Je vis Sasuke souffler de soulagement:

\- Ne me refais plus jamais une pareille frayeur ! J'ai cru que tu allais y rester !

Il passa nerveusement sa main dans ses cheveux, souffla de nouveau et regarda l'extérieur de la piscine ; personne n'aurait pu entendre ses appels au secours si jamais je n'avais pas pu m'en sortir. Il me souleva délicatement du sol et m'amena jusqu'au transat où il prit, étonnement, grand soin de me déposer en douceur avant de s'agenouiller à côté de moi. Je revenais peu à peu à mes esprits, sentant mon cœur affolé tenter de reprendre du service et d'être correctement opérationnel dans les instants qui devaient suivre. J'eus une quinte de toux, probablement causée par la présence d'eau, ce corps étranger que mes poumons détestaient. Sasuke me releva et tapota doucement dans mon dos tout en calmant ses propres esprits. Il déclara encore sur le choc :

\- Bon sang, comment cela a t-il pu arriver ?! Il s'est passé quoi dans ta tête ?

Encore essoufflée, j'eus beaucoup de peine à articuler :

\- Je suis aquaphobe et, par conséquent, je ne sais pas nager.

\- Et t'aurais pas pu me le dire avant ?!

Sa voix trahissait très franchement la peur qu'il avait éprouvé mais était également suffisamment douce pour exprimer son soulagement ; je tentais de me justifier :

\- Je ne pouvais pas répondre, j'étais comme déconnectée de la réalité, hors de mon corps...

Il se calma un peu, amenant ma tête contre son torse et tentant également de reprendre son souffle. Il attrapa sa serviette qui gisait par terre et m'entoura les épaules avec, décrétant que si je ne la portais pas j'allais prendre froid. Il était bien évident qu'à présent aucun de nous deux n'avait envie de se baigner.

Il attendit que nous nous soyons calmés tous les deux et que je sois en état de marcher puis nous retournèrent à sa maison. Il m'aidait à tenir debout en passant son bras contre mes hanches nues et me força à m'asseoir sur le large sofa lorsque nous fûmes arrivés dans sa chambre. Je le vis partir dans la salle de bain et revenir avec des larges peignoirs bleu roi. Il en passa un autour de mes épaules avant d'en faire de même avec le sien puis s'assit à côté de moi. Il se mit à rire nerveusement, sans doute pour détendre l'atmosphère et combler le silence pesant qui régnait dans la pièce avant de déclarer l'évidence :

\- Bon, voyons le bon côté des choses, on n'ira pas s'agglutiner avec les autres vacanciers à Hawaii pour notre lune de miel.

Je trouvais sa remarque un peu lourde mais elle me fit tout de même rire. Il me regarda et sourit, probablement ravi de son effet mais je ne répondis pas à son sourire, trop perturbée par ces images que j'avais vu dans mon esprit. Quelle était cette main d'une pâleur morbide ? A qui appartenait ce visage endormi ? Etait-ce le fruit de mon imagination ? Cela me donnait froid dans le dos mais je n'allais pas en parler à Sasuke : d'une part, parce que je ne savais pas ce qu'elles signifiaient mais également parce que nous étions en guerre l'un contre l'autre et que je n'allais pas lui fournir des éléments dont il pourrait se servir contre moi ultérieurement ; il était vraiment difficile de croire que nous étions fiancés l'un à l'autre.

Il se leva et prit mes mains, m'aidant aussi à me relever puis il me prit dans ses bras et soupira :

\- Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je fais ça ~

\- Je t'avouerais que je me pose la même question.

Il serra davantage son étreinte autour de ma silhouette et admit nonchalamment :

\- Peu importe la raison pour laquelle je le fais, je le fais et puis c'est tout.

\- Je ne chercherais pas plus à comprendre...

\- Bon, viens, j'te paye un McDo.

Je me moquais vivement de lui :

\- Je ne suis guère contre l'idée, mais il faudrait peut-être d'abord que nous changeâmes de vêtements, autrement je crains que la vue de votre torse nu n'engendre une augmentation drastique du nombre de groupies présentes dans les rues de Konoha.

Ma remarque que j'avais façonné avec un peu plus de style qu'à l'accoutumée le fit rire et il m'accorda gain de cause, poussant mon sac d'affaire dans la salle d'eau et moi-même par l'occasion, ajoutant, cocasse :

\- File dans la salle de bain…A moins que tu aies envie de découvrir le reste de mon anatomie avant l'heure !

Je réprimais un faux air de dégoût et peinais à cacher un air amusé, lui disant en tirant la langue :

\- Désolée mon cher mais j'ai du mal à digérer les crevettes.

Bien sûr, mes affirmations n'étaient pas fondées et Sasuke le savait très bien ; quelques heures de sport hebdomadaires avaient façonné son corps de sorte qu'on ne puisse pas regretter de voir d'un torse aussi finement musclé. Mais je ne voulais surtout pas qu'il pense que je fantasmais sur lui car bien évidemment, ce n'était pas le cas. Je me changeais donc dans la salle de bain, analysant ce que ma mère avait fourré dans mon sac ; une petite robe taupe que je devais mettre avec des collants bruns et une paires de bottines noires. Oui ma mère avait réussi à les entasser au fond de mon sac. Ça fera l'affaire. Je m'habillais donc ainsi, histoire d'honorer les choix vestimentaires de ma mère ; l'effet rendu n'était pas si mal que ça même si je préférais de loin un style plus rock 'n roll.

Lorsque je fus prête, c'est-à-dire les cheveux séchés, habillée et légèrement maquillée, je sortis de la salle de bain. Sasuke m'attendait, fumant tranquillement une cigarette à la fenêtre :

\- Ah, tu fumes ?

, déclarais je d'un ton légèrement réprobateur.

\- Oui, avoua-t-il légèrement honteux, seulement occasionnellement et dans certaines circonstances, histoire de me décontracter. Tu es prête ? On va pouvoir y aller.

Il prit son portefeuille sur le bureau et me le tendit pour que je le garde dans mon sac à main. Puis, nous descendîmes les escaliers et allèrent à la rencontre de la mère de Sasuke. Ce dernier, me guidant jusque dans le bureau de sa mère s'exclama :

\- M'man, finalement j'emmène Sakura manger à Mcdo, on revient dans la soirée.

\- C'est d'accord mon chéri, amusez-vous bien ! Tu n'auras qu'à appeler la maison pour qu'on t'envoie un chauffeur lorsque vous voudrez rentrer.

Sasuke acquiesça puis me tira jusqu'au garage où un chauffeur nous attendait déjà dans une voiture de luxe allemande beige. Après quelques dix minutes de trajet, nous arrivâmes devant un Mcdo et entrâmes dans un lieu désert ; pas un chat, pas d'âme qui vive si ce n'était la serveuse qui semblait s'ennuyer royalement. Lorsqu'elle vit entrer Sasuke, son sourire s'illumina et d'une petite lueur dans les yeux naquit un regard séducteur :

\- Bonjour mon mignon, mademoiselle... Vous désirez ?

\- Pour moi ça sera un MccSupreme, un giant coca et des grandes potatoes. Et toi, mon coeur ?

Je savais qu'il avait dit ça non seulement pour m'embêter mais aussi pour que la serveuse calme ses ardeurs. Il me sourit d'un air confiant mais goguenard tandis que je répondais à mon tour :

\- Euh, un Cheese-chicken, des nuggets et un Ice tea.

La serveuse se tourna pour hurler notre commande dans la cuisine et Sasu-con en profita pour m'embrasser longuement de sorte que, quand elle se retourna, elle nous surprenne en plein baiser. Le résultat escompté fut atteint ; elle perdit son petit sourire débile et nous salua sèchement lorsque notre commande arriva :

\- Voilà votre commande, passez une bonne soirée.

Sasuke prit le plateau et nous allèrent à l'étage où Sasuke pensait qu'on n'y serait au calme. Nous montâmes jusqu'à l'étage pour découvrir une salle bondée de monde. Sans blague. Presque que des lycéens. Il y avait aussi Naruto, Kiba et Hinata qui semblaient être pris dans une conversation d'une importance existentielle sur le nouveau parfum de ramen de la marque Ichiraku. Lorsqu'il nous vit, Naruto s'écria du fond de la salle :

\- Hey Sasuke, Sakura ! Ça fait plaisir de vous voir ici, vous voulez manger avec nous ou vous préférez rester en .Reux ?

Si Sasuke n'avait pas porté le plateau, il se serait problblement frappé la tête contre un mur ; Naruto était naïf et enfantin et ne se rendait pas compte du tort qu'il pouvait nous causer ; toutes les filles se retournèrent d'un coup, même celles qui étaient avec leur petits-amis se retournèrent pour nous voir. Après vérification, elles se mirent à glousser et à chuchoter entre elles :

\- Oh, tu as vu, c'est Sasuke Uchiwa !

\- C'est dommage qu'il soit fiancé, j'en aurais bien fait mon dessert

\- Et moi donc, surtout qu'elle est... pour le moins étrange sa copine.

\- Oui mais à ce qu'il paraît, c'est un mariage arrangé alors peut-être que nous avons encore une chance ^^

\- Je ne sais pas, je ne m'essayerais pas à l'aborder alors qu'il y a sa fiancée.

\- Oui ce n'est pas faux, mais si un jour il est seul dans la rue, je l'accoste !

\- Dans ce cas, je l'aurais avant toi !

C'était assez gênant, je ne savais plus ou me mettre, pas que ces remarques me touchaient mais je n'avais jamais réfléchis à la question de la fidélité au sein de notre prétendue vie de couple. Est-ce que Sasuke allait se permettre d'aller voir ailleurs ou allait-il rester fidèle malgré notre non-relation amoureuse ? J'aurais voulu y réfléchir plus longtemps mais Sasuke me tira de mes réflexions :

\- Non, désolé Naruto mais ce soir je sors avec ma chérie, on se joindra à vous une autre fois peut-être. Sakura, tu viens ?

Je hochais de la tête, lui accordant un de mes rares petits sourires pour le simple fait d'avoir scotché toutes ses filles qui s'épanchaient sur notre cas comme si nous avions été les Brad Pitt et Angelina Jolie des magazines people de Konoha. Il partit vers le fond de la salle qui était un peu moins occupé et y posa le plateau. On se répartit nos commandes respectives et commençâmes à manger... ou plutôt dévorer en ce qui concerne l'Uchiwa. Et comme je mangeais à deux à l'heure selon lui, il s'amusa à me prendre mes nuggets et à les présenter à ma bouche alors que j'étais déjà après croquer dans mon hamburger :

\- Allez bébé, mange!

Quelques filles non loin de nous, sans doute un peu moins superficielles que la plupart que l'on rencontrait dans notre lycée (ou alors réalistes), gloussèrent discrètement puis murmurèrent entre elles :

\- Qu'il est chou ! Elle a vraiment de la chance...

Moi ? Avoir de la chance ? Elles sont complètement folles, en fait ! Uchiwa avait failli me tuer et je devais m'estimer heureuse d'avoir à épouser ce primate ?! En parlant de ma noyade, il fallait que je trouve un moyen de me venger qui soit efficace mais qui n'engendrerait pas de représailles trop douloureuses. J'avais tout le weekend pour y réfléchir et je finirais bien par y arriver.

Je finis de manger et Sasuke débarrassa le plateau tandis que j'enfilais mon petit manteau. Il me laissa passer devant et glissa son bras autour de ma taille et de me serrer contre lui, je n'aimais pas trop ça, les lycéens parlaient suffisamment de nous comme ça alors si je le laissais faire, plus personne ne voudra me croire quand je lui dirais que je hais ce crétin. En attendant, ce dernier avait eu plus que mérité depuis tout à l'heure et il fallait que j'y remédie.

Nous sortîmes du restaurant et attendîmes le chauffeur que Sasuke avait appelé avant de débarrasser la table. Une fille absolument magnifique arrivait vers nous depuis l'autre côté du passage piéton et reconnut l'autre idiot ; ce dernier se tourna rapidement vers moi et murmura rapidement, en serrant les dents, après m'avoir embrassé la joue :

\- Oh non voilà Akiko Sasagawa. Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de lui parler, cette fille est un vrai pot de colle qui se croit tout permis

\- Un peu comme toi en fait...

, fis je remarquer d'un ton railleur.

La jeune fille traversa en nous faisant des grands signes de mains et nous rejoint rapidement :

\- Salut Sasuuu~ ça va bien ?

\- Euh ouais...

\- Alors tu racontes quoi de beau ? Et toi, t'es qui ? Sa petite soeur ? Sa cousine ? une amie ?

, dit-elle en battant des cils un nombre incalculable de fois, un sourire béat aux lèvres.

Sasuke profita de l'occasion pour affirmer :

\- Eh bien je suis venu manger avec ma fiancée.

\- Ah bon... Pourtant tu n'avais pas de copine quand on s'est croisé la dernière fois.

Je devais admettre qu'elle était à la fois conne et pleine de jugeote.

Sasuke rétorqua :

\- C'est vrai, c'est un mariage arrangé mais je la connais depuis longtemps donc ça va on va dire.

\- Ah bah cool pour toi alors, bon j'vous laisse, j'vais voir mon petit-copain chez lui ce soir. A bientôt hein, et puis, Sasuke, t'hésites pas à m'appeler si un jour...

Elle lui fit un sourire aguicheur lui toucha l'épaule avant de partir ; finalement, tout comme Sasuke, je n'aimais pas cette fille. Quand elle fut assez loin, je grognais :

\- Tss... Elle se prend pour qui celle-là ?

Il se roucoula doucereusement :

\- Tu es jalouse ?

\- Au début, en la voyant arriver, j'aurais pu l'être : elle est très belle. Mais en l'écoutant parler... Elle est effrayante !

\- Dommage, j'aurais bien voulu m'entretenir avec une Haruno jalouse. Et pour reprendre ton propos, je ne la trouve pas spécialement belle, elle est vulgaire, même si elle s'habille uniquement chez les grands couturiers. Je préfère de loin ta beauté fade :).

\- Que tu préfères ma beauté ou la sienne, de toute façon, je m'en fous un peu.

Il soupira, exaspéré :

\- Décidément tu n'es vraiment pas vivable... Je te fais un compliment et tu trouves encore le moyen de te plaindre... Rahh, les femmes, toutes les mêmes.

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai que beauté fade c'est le meilleur compliment que mes oreilles ont eu l'occasion d'entendre. Merci mais non merci. Et je te retourne le compliment.

\- Tant mieux si tu me trouves beau, au moins tu pourras t'en vanter devant tes futures amies de la haute société.

\- Non, je parlais du fait que tu étais également invivable.

\- Ah...

La voiture arriva pile à ce moment et nous montâmes sans plus tarder. Un silence pesant s'installa entre nous et je trouvais que le trajet était étrangement plus long qu'à l'allée. Quand nous arrivâmes à la demeure, il ressaisit ma main, uniquement pour paraître heureux devant ses parents puis nous montâmes sans plus tarder dans sa chambre. Il jeta ses affaires sur le lit et partit d'asperger le visage dans la salle de bain. Moi je m'assis, attendant patiemment son retour pour lui poser une question existentielle. Il ne tarda pas et se frotta le visage mouillé contre mon bras ; j'en frissonnais :

\- Idiot !

\- Hum votre peau est tellement douce et chaude, mademoiselle Haruno, je n'ai pas pu résister à la tentation de vous souiller quelque peu.

Je me dégageais de lui rapidement, il en perdit l'équilibre et s'étala de tout son long sur le lit ce qui me fit rire. Il se releva, maugréant :

\- Et tu trouves ça drôle ?

\- Oui très. Bon, parlons plus sérieusement ; je dors où ?

\- Bah dans mon lit crétine !

Je m'étouffa :

\- Ne me dis pas... Qu'on va dormir dans le même lit ?

Il sourit devant mon malaise grandissant :

\- Bah si banane ! Pourquoi ça te dérange ? T'as peur de te faire violer et d'aimer ça ?

\- Tss, tu n'as pas intérêt à t'approcher de moi...

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, toucher un squelette ça ne me chauffe pas tellement... Mais bon, on ne sait jamais, toute nue t'es peut-être pas si mal...

Je sentis son bras se glisser autour de ma taille et m'amener à lui sans que je puisse faire quoique ce soit ; il captura mes lèvres dans un baiser qui se voulait être fougueux mais, pour tout vous dire, je n'y faisais pas attention ; je restais sur mes gardes, attendant des mains baladeuses qui ne tardèrent pas à s'infiltrer sous ma robe ; je lui claquais la joue pour toute réponse.

Il s'arrêta dans son mouvement, arrêta le baiser et ses mains s'enlevèrent de sous ma robe :

\- Aïeuh ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?

\- On ne s'aime pas, je ne vois pas pourquoi je te permettrais de m'embrasser et d'avoir les mains baladeuses.

Il se renfrogna :

\- Mais alors tout à l'heure, c'était quoi ?

\- Un simple moment d'accalmie, juste un retour de service entre « amis ». Je t'ai laissé m'embrasser juste parce que si un mec m'avait dragué tu m'aurais sauvé de ses griffes.

Il explosa de rire :

\- Oh ça non, je t'aurais laissé en plan !

\- Oh... Saligaud !

\- Sainte nitouche !

\- Crevard !

\- Petite nature !

\- Rustre !

\- Bisounours !

\- … Quoi ?

\- Bisounours.

\- Crétin, ce n'est pas une insulte ça !

\- Tss, idiote !

\- Bah tu vois, ça c'est mieux... Enfoiré !

\- Si moi je suis un enfoiré alors toi tu n'es qu'une petite mijaurée !

Je m'esclaffais :

\- Si moi j'ai de mauvaises manières alors toi tu n'en as pas du tout, primate !

\- Moi ? Un primate ? Non mais tu t'es vue, la guenon !

\- Rahh tu m'énerves, je vais m'coucher !

\- C'est ça va te coucher ! Comme ça j'aurais la paix...

\- Bon, dans ce cas, je reste...

\- Rah, mais t'es bien une femme, toi. Toujours indécise et lunatique. Je vais mettre Saw à la TV pour la peine !

Il attrapa la télécommande et sélectionna le dit film à l'écran. Je le regardais comme s'il était devenu fou avant de répondre sèchement :

\- M'en fous je n'aurais pas peur !

\- C'est ce qu'on va voir !

, dit il en se moquant ouvertement de mes capacités à lutter contre la peur. Il m'énerve, il m'énerve... Pour qu'il la boucle, je lui rétorquais :

\- Ferme-la et mets ce foutu film !

\- Attends, je vais chercher du pop-corn...

Il se leva, fit deux mètres jusqu'à son bureau, prit le téléphone fixe, composa un numéro à deux chiffres et dit :

\- Ouais salut, vous pourriez m'apporter du pop-corn, s'il vous plait ? … Merci

J'étais complètement abasourdie :

\- C'est ça ce que t'appelles « aller chercher le pop-corn » ?

\- Ça te pose un problème ?

\- Tsss... Gosse de riche.

\- Et toi donc...

\- Ouais mais, contrairement à toi, je ne suis pas pourrie-gâtée.

\- Ça je n'en suis pas aussi certain que toi.

\- Roh la ferme...

\- Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui a commencé.

\- M'en fout, tais-toi un peu, ça me fera des vacances...

On toqua à la porte, Sasuke ouvrit, prit le seau de pop-corn qu'on lui tendait puis remercia le majordome avant de me tendre le seau et d'aller mettre le film et de s'installer contre moi.

Le film était pour le moins gore voire effrayant mais ça allait. J'ai tenu bon jusqu'à la fin mais je savais d'ores et déjà que je ne regarderais plus jamais ce film. L'autre crétin n'avait lui pas bronché, pas bougé d'un poil. Il éteignit la TV et commença à quitter son tee-shirt et son pantalon :

\- Tu oses pervertir le regard innocent d'une jeune fille virginale !

\- Ah, donc tu es bel et bien vierge !

\- Bah oui ! tu en doutais crétin ? Et puis d'abord, la n'est pas la question.

\- M'en fout, de toute façon, dans un peu plus d'un an nous serons mariés et là tu pourras réellement affirmer que tu n'es plus vierge... Je t'en fais la promesse Haruno Sakura.

Il se pencha sur moi et embrassa rapidement ma bouche, puis s'installa confortablement sur le lit avant de déclarer, ou plutôt d'ordonner :

\- Bien, change-toi aussi, on va dormir.

\- Je vais à la salle de bain, je suis pudique moi.

\- Peut-être un peu trop même. Haruno, fais toi une raison, que ce soit maintenant ou le soir du mariage, ce sera moi ta première fois alors autant se montrer intimes dès maintenant.

, dit-il un sourire au coin et d'une voix pleine de sous-entendus.

\- What if I just don't want to ?

\- Hey hey hey ! Parles en japonais, ici on est au Japon et pas dans je ne sais quel pays anglophone où tu as vécu.

\- L'Australie, ce n'est pas si loin du Japon, tu devrais peut-être commencer à apprendre l'anglais si tu veux diriger l'entreprise familiale plus tard.

\- Occupes toi de ce qui te regarde... Et va te changer qu'on puisse aller se coucher, demain est une journée chargée.

Je me levais oisivement, attrapant ma chemise de nuit au passage et partit me changer dans la salle de bain :

\- Ah parce que tu as prévu de me faire escalader le mont Fuji peut-être...

\- Tu y es presque ; on va sortir avec la bande au ciné le soir et puis le matin ma mère nous réquisitionne, elle veut absolument te faire visiter son lieu de travail.

\- Hum je vois.

Je le rejoins quand j'eus finis et il ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer, charmeur :

\- Hum, vraiment séduisante...

Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure en souriant, admirant ma tenue de haut et bas et arquant un sourcil.

Mais il allait vite redescendre sur terre :

\- Ce n'est pas parce que tu me complimentes que je vais écarter les cuisses...

\- Je n'ai pas expressément affirmé que je voulais te faire l'amour dès aujourd'hui.

\- Tant mieux. Bonne nuit.

Je tirais les draps pour entrer dans le lit et il fit de même. On se couchait dos l'un à l'autre, sans un mot de plus. Je sais seulement qu'il s'est endormi très rapidement, à l'entente de sa lente respiration. Moi je peinais à trouver le sommeil, comme chaque nuit. Le bruissement du drap, un mouvement inconscient et me voilà encerclée par deux bras musclés et serrée contre son corps. Oui, pour moi, la nuit allait être bien longue...

* * *

Voilà ! Encore une fois, Sakura va décidément avoir du mal à récupérer son sommeil.

J'espère que le chapitre vous aura plu et je vous dis à la semaine prochaine !


	6. Chapitre No5 : La revanche

Bonjour, bonjour~

Voici le (tant attendu, j'espère) chapitre du dimanche. Bonne lecture !

Celui-ci est un peu mélodramatique mais je l'aime bien comme ça ! Pas d'affolement hein !

Merci à **Nom-anonyme** pour son commentaire et voici quelques réponses :

Pour les smiley je m'en excuse, je pensais les avoir tous éradiqué mais il en reste encore. Je tenterais de relire le précédents chapitres et de les mettre à jour dès que j'aurais un moment. Les smiley ce n'était bien qu'à l'époque ! Pour ce qui est de la mise en page, à vrai dire je me demande si je vais réussir à en faire une correcte un de ces jours...

Je suis contente que mon humour te plaise ! J'essaye autant que possible d'incorporer des expressions et des situations marrantes au fil de l'histoire afin qu'elle ne soit pas trop pesante. Je ne suis pas sure de pouvoir incorporer de l'humour dans la deuxième partie de l'histoire (celle que je n'ai pas encore écrite mais qui est prévue depuis deux ans) qui est plus sombre. Comme tu l'as remarqué si justement, Sasuke a une personnalité très fleurie dans cette histoire et c'est peut-être même mon personnage préféré dans WTCBS. Je n'avais pas envie de faire une histoire où c'est encore la fille qui court après le garçon avec les yeux en soucoupe. Dans cette histoire, ce sont les garçons qui courent après les filles et les filles qui leur en font baver (oui, sinon ce ne serait pas drôle). J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant et te souhaite bonne lecture !

Crédits : les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont l'oeuvre à part entière de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

 **Chapitre n°5 : La revanche est un plat qui se mange froid**

Ce temps d'accalmie n'avait duré que le temps d'un weekend et la guerre reprit dès le début de la semaine, chacun allant toujours plus loin, forçant l'autre à frapper toujours plus fort en retour. Je m'étais très facilement vengée de ma mésaventure à la piscine et Sasuke m'en voulait depuis. J'avais choisi le moment opportun pour lui infliger cette honte ; au moment du déjeuner, devant tout le lycée.

Comme à l'accoutumée, nous déjeunions tous ensemble et la conversation allait bon train. Naruto ne put comme à son habitude s'empêcher de hurler le grand scoop du jour : nous étions allés manger au McDo en tant que couple, ce qui rendit la plupart des jeunes filles du lycée complètement folles de jalousie ; si un regard avait pu me tuer je serais encore morte transpercées de toutes parts. Sasuke ne put bien sûr pas s'empêcher d'en rajouter, affirmant haut et fort que j'étais absolument folle de lui et qu'il avait eu du mal à contenir mes pulsions sexuelles vendredi et samedi soir ; un petit coup de pied bien placé à l'entre-jambe lui remit les idées en place en moins de deux.

Bien sûr, Sasuke savait que trop bien qu'il allait subir une vengeance sans précédent mais ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était le procédé totalement bête que j'allais employer pour y parvenir ; en effet, à la fin de mon repas, je fis mine de faire tomber ma paire de baguette jetables par mégarde. Je me baissais donc pour la ramasser et en profitais pour lasser ensemble les chaussures de Sasu-con.

J'avais bien l'intention de le ridiculiser publiquement et rien n'y personne n'allait m'en empêcher, pas même le regard inquisiteur et innocent d'Hinata. Cette dernière qui était assise à côté de moi s'était sans aucun doute aperçue de mon petit subterfuge mais elle ne dit mot et je l'en remerciai intérieurement ; il m'était absolument vital de me venger. Il fallait que l'autre crevette perverse paye, qu'elle comprenne qu'il ne fallait pas jouer avec la vie des gens, que la vie était bien trop difficile et bien trop versatile pour qu'on puisse se permettre de jouer avec. Je savais que j'avais raison sur Sasuke ; il n'avait pas eu autant de chance que moi d'avoir des parents qui, malgré leurs emplois très prenants, avaient toujours fait ce qu'il fallait pour que je devienne qui j'étais à présent ; une fille relativement bien éduquée, aimée de ses deux parents, dotée d'un certain vécu de la vie à l'âge de seize ans. J'étais loin d'être parfaite mais je ne pensais pas être invivable non plus.

J'avais vécu sur tous les continents au moins une fois et ma vie n'avait cessé d'être mouvementée ce qui n'avait pas été pour me déplaire même si certains aspects de ma vie avaient été particulièrement rudes. J'avais connu la misère et la violence dans les rues au Congo, la haine et le dédain dans les lycées rupins de Manhattan et l'isolement dans le désert australien. J'avais également vécu en France pendant presque trois ans, en Angleterre pendant huit mois, en Chine pendant un an et demi, en Russie pendant six mois et en Argentine pendant à peu près deux ans. Je n'avais jamais réussi à me faire des amis ou du moins, quand j'arrivais enfin à m'en faire, soit je partais et nous perdions progressivement le contact, soit c'était par pur intérêt pour le travail de ma mère, qui avait été mannequin et avait encore des amis dans le milieu de la mode. Au final, j'avais fini par ne plus faire attention aux autres si ce n'est une amie en France avec qui je n'avais pas parlé depuis a peu près trois semaines. J'aimais beaucoup cette fille alors peut-être que cette fois je ferais l'effort de lui écrire un mail. Quoi qu'il en soit, revenons-en à nos moutons ; lorsque nous partîmes du self, Sasuke se crut forcément libre de tous ses mouvements et au final, il tomba comme une m**de au beau milieu du self, s'étalant de tout son long, révélant un début de caleçon noir à la moitié des filles qui étaient présentes. Cela eut pour effet de faire naître d'immenses hurlements hystériques de la part des filles et des rires tonitruants provenant des garçons. Quelques filles les plus proches l'aidèrent à se relever tandis que d'autres hurlaient :

\- Kyaaah ! Il porte des caleçons noirs !

\- Sasuke-kun, tout va bien ?

\- Tu as mal ? Tu veux qu'on s'occupe de toi ?

\- Nan c'est bon, juste un petit règlement de compte mais bon, j'ai connu pire. Merci les filles, vous êtes adorables,

se contenta de dire Sasuke en les gratifiant d'un petit sourire charmeur, trouvant encore un moyen de tirer profit de ma ruse. Il m'énervait vraiment mais s'il le prenait comme ça, alors autant jouer son propre jeu. Je me pressais vers lui :

\- Sasuke-kun, tout va bien ?

, m'époumonais-je en prenant un air faussement alarmé.

Il parut surpris puis sourit, visiblement conquis :

\- Ce n'est rien, mon cœur. Ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Oh ce n'était vraiment pas gentil !

, ajoutais-je avec une naïveté tout aussi fausse, tout en appuyant bien sur les mots clés de la phrase, puis continuant sur ma lancée :

\- quelqu'un devait vraiment t'en vouloir. A. Mort. Pour vouloir se venger comme ça ; tu es sûr que tu n'as rien fait de mal ces derniers temps ?

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ferais tout pour me faire pardonner par cette personne et je suis sûr que tout va rentrer dans l'ordre ; dans le cas contraire, je me verrais obliger de faire des représailles plus importantes.

Il défit les nœuds à ses lacets et se releva, ramassant son plateau et le laissant aux bons soins des dames de service. Nous pûmes enfin quitter la cantine. Arrivés dehors il me plaqua contre le mur, me gardant un peu à l'écart de nos amis :

\- Alors ? Tu es satisfaite ?

\- Très ! Ça, ça valait bien pour la piscine. Les lacets, ça ne te rappelle rien ?

\- Oh si, bien sûr. Le camp de scout en Arkansas. Qu'est ce qu'on avait ri, quand même !

\- Moi pas...

* * *

 _Quand nous avions six ou sept ans, peut-être huit tout au plus, nos familles respectives avaient décidé de troquer les habituelles vacances d'été à Majorque ou à Bora Bora contre une très mémorable semaine de_ _scoutisme pour Itachi, le grand frère de Sasuke, Sasuke et moi. Nous avions donc tous les trois atterri en Arkansas près de la ville de Lake Village afin de passer de moments inoubliables à découvrir les joies de la nature et pratiquer un peu plus notre anglais._ _Pendant ce temps là, nos parents sirotaient des cocktails dans la piscine d'un des hôtels de luxe non loin de là._ _Cela étant la semaine avait très vite été écourtée..._

 _\- Sakura ? Sakura ! Attention où tu mets les pieds. Il y a des nids de fourmis de partout._

 _Itachi avait toujours été très prévenant avec moi et, par exemple, me tenait la main pour ne pas que je tombe. Un vrai grand-frère._ _Sasuke quand à lui s'était déjà lié d'amitié avec tous les petits américains présents et ils avaient passé le plus clair de leur temps à me martyriser, moi, la seule fille du camp : coller du chewing-gum dans mes cheveux, tirer sur mes nattes, me lancer des boulettes de viandes avec des lances-pierres à la cantine ou encore à m'attacher contre un arbre près du feu de camp et à jouer aux indiens et aux cowboy avec ses nouveaux amis._ _L'ennui c'est que les moniteurs trouvaient cela très divertissant et ne venaient pas vraiment m'aider. Seul Itachi faisait régner la loi auprès de son petit-frère et me venait toujours en aide..._ _Jusqu'au jour où Sasuke commit l'irréparable en attachant mes lacets ensembles._

 _Nous étions sur un petit parcours accrobranches situé près du camp. N'ayant pas vu tout de suite que mes chaussures étaient attachées l'une à l'autre, je m'étais pris les pieds dans une latte d'un petit ponton suspendu, manqua d'attraper la tyrolienne et finis pendue par mon harnais, la tête contre un tronc d'arbre. Résultat de la course : trois points de sutures et une léger traumatisme crânien. Bizarrement les moniteurs avaient trouvé cela bien moins marrant quand il fallu expliquer à mes parents pourquoi leur fille avait fini à l'hôpital... Quant à_ _Sasuke, il ne s'était d'ailleurs jamais excusé pour ce qu'il avait fait, malgré les remontrances de son frère et de sa mère._

* * *

\- Donc si je comprends bien, je n'ai plus besoin de m'excuser pour la piscine...

Je lui donnais une petite tape dans l'épaule :

\- Je n'ai pas dit ça non plus.

\- Rooh, comme dirait Shikamaru, t'es galère comme fille...

Mais je ne prêtais guère attention à ce qu'il me disait, ou du moins je n'écoutais que d'une oreille car quelque chose d'autre avait attiré mon regard :

\- Dis, en parlant de Shikamaru, ce ne serait pas lui là-bas ?

Il se pencha sur moi et regarda dans le petit espace qu'il y avait entre le bâtiment de la bibliothèque et le bâtiment de l'administration ; effectivement il y avait bien Shikamaru mais il n'était pas seul puisqu'il était en plein échange langoureux avec une jeune fille blonde. Mais comme il était de dos, on ne pouvait pas savoir de qui il s'agissait.

Je murmurais, tandis que Sasuke esquissait un léger sourire :

\- Je n'aurais jamais cru ça de lui...

\- Moi non plus, pour te dire la vérité. Shikamaru n'a jamais été très intéressé par les filles, même s'il est hétéro. Ça me surprend un peu mais tant mieux pour lui après tout...

Puis, il releva légèrement la tête, un sourire pervers et un air manipulateur naquirent sur son visage :

\- Je suis d'avis qu'on se cache dans les buissons et qu'on les imite tout en attendant qu'ils sortent de leur cachette...

Je lui mis une baffe en pleine poire :

\- Je partage ton avis mais si tu veux les imiter, tu le feras tout seul.

Il gémit de douleur et se massa la joue douloureuse :

\- Aiieuh ! Tu es vraiment cruelle avec moi.

\- ...Chochotte, c'est parce que je sais que tu aimes ça !,

rétorquais-je, juste pour l'enfoncer un peu plus.

Sa réponse me surprit plus que l'effet que je comptais créer en lui :

\- Pas faux,

admit-il en déposant un doux baiser sur ma joue, que je ne remarquais même pas, de nouveau trop occupée à guetter le moindre geste du nouveau couple.

\- Ah, ils bougent enfin... Cachons nous,

murmurais-je, très excitée par l'idée de découvrir qui était cette inconnue.

Sasuke se pressa plus contre moi et nous entamâmes un long et langoureux baiser afin que les deux adolescents n'aient aucun doute ; après tout, nous ne cherchions pas à les dénoncer, seulement à en savoir davantage. Je passais donc mes bras dans son dos histoire de paraître plus crédible ; je n'en revenais pas d'être obligée d'embrasser mon primate préhistorique de fiancé juste pour découvrir le secret d'une tête d'ananas même si la découverte en valait la peine. Le couple nous dépassa sans un regard et je pus espionner tout à mon aise la jeune fille ; une jolie fille blonde avec les cheveux attachés en une queue de cheval haute, un sac à main bleu ciel. C'est là que je compris.

\- Ino ?!

* * *

Trois semaines étaient passées depuis notre découverte sans pour autant que les deux concernés n'officialisent leur relation. Je ne savais plus quoi en penser mais bon, si l'on nous comparait à eux, je ne crois pas non plus que je puisse penser quoique ce soit de moi et de Sasu-crétin. Nous n'étions pas en couple à proprement parler, nous ne nous aimions pas, n'agissions pratiquement jamais comme un couple sauf lorsqu'on voulait chercher des noises à l'autre et la seule chose qui allait nous unir était un simple contrat solennel entre nos deux familles, rien de plus. Je trouvais quand même étrange qu'ils nous cachent leur relation, surtout de la part d'Ino qui n'avait jamais sa langue dans sa poche.

Quoiqu'il en soit vraiment, je préférais ne pas m'en mêler, pensant qu'ils devaient probablement avoir leur raison et si un jour ils étaient amenés à nous l'avouer c'est qu'il sera temps pour eux de nous l'apprendre. Je n'étais pas très friande de peopleries alors je laissais faire les choses. Non, ce qui m'amenait à parler d'eux à nouveau était qu'ils organisaient tous les deux la soirée d'Halloween chez Ino et tout le monde semblaient d'avis qu'ils agissaient bizarrement depuis quelques temps ; Tenten les avait vu se tenir la main, Naruto avait surpris une conversation très intime (sans pour autant comprendre qu'il avait surpris une conversation de ce type) et seuls l'autre andouille et moi-même étions au courant de leur petit secret. Mais revenons-en au sujet principal qui enthousiasmait la plupart des invités de cette soirée très courue ; c'était un rituel que la jeune blonde aux yeux océans avait instauré depuis sa première année au collège et tous les ans, à la période d'Halloween, les jeunes de Konoha ne parlaient que de cette fête ; bien sûr, on était conviés sur invitation mais comme Ino n'était pas très regardante, elle acceptait pratiquement tout le lycée et la faculté de Konoha. La fête avait lieu comme à chaque fois dans la demeure des Yamanaka, le trente-et-un octobre au soir et ne se terminait que le lendemain lorsque le soleil se levait enfin, mettant fin aux divers vampires, momies et autres loup-garous. Pour ma part, j'avais décidé de me vêtir d'un vêtement traditionnel Inca que ma mère m'avait acheté en Argentine et qui jusqu'à maintenant avait été trop grand. Je ne pensais pas être divinement bien foutue mais je savais que mon costume allait faire un ravage auprès des jeunes vampires en rut ; en effet, même si j'allais maquillé mon visage avec des peintures de guerre que j'avais vu dans le musée d'histoire de Buenos Aires, le peu de tissu qui allait recouvrir mon corps en disait long sur le déroulement de la soirée.

Et j'eus raison. Mon costume fit un vrai malheur, n'étant constitué que d'une jupe beige mi-cuisse imitation peau de bête arrachée, d'un petit haut de même couleur qui se terminait au dessus du nombril et qui épousait parfaitement ma (petite) poitrine, partiellement déchiré également. J'ornais également mes bras et mes jambes de divers colliers et bracelet de bois et de perles typiques de l'Amérique Latine. Mon côté dangereux et sauvage conquit quelques beaux garçons de la soirée, sans me vanter, et je me mis à me prêter au jeu lorsque j'aperçu un peu de jalousie dans le regard haineux de Sasuke quand j'acceptais d'accorder une danse à un beau pharaon.

Cette soirée fut d'ailleurs riche en vacheries en tous genres ; j'entamais les hostilités en dansant au corps à corps avec un beau pharaon. Sasuke poursuivit la bataille, parant mon attaque en proposant un verre de punch à une diablesse vraiment très sexy. J'attaquais de nouveau en allant m'installer sur un des canapés du salon immense du manoir Yamanaka en compagnie d'un vampire très envoûtant. Et, pour finir, Sasuke invita Karin, déguisée en sorcière très courtement vêtue à danser sur un slow. Mais cette dernière offensive se retourna contre lui lorsque le slow s'acheva et que cette dernière se jeta à son cou pour l'embrasser et qu'il fut obligé de la repousser violemment dans les bras d'un Naruto éméché qui ne la reconnu même pas.

J'avais d'ailleurs observé le petit manège de ce dernier tout au long de cette soirée et je pouvais affirmer avec certitude que ce dernier n'allait pas très bien. Lorsqu'à la fin de la chanson, il se rua vers le punch pour s'en resservir un énième verre, je décidais qu'il était temps d'en parler à l'autre crétin de première ; après tout, c'était son meilleur ami. Je le cherchais et le trouvais assis sur un canapé, entouré de trois filles très légèrement vêtues, à faire le paon dans un poulailler dévergondé. Je me postais devant lui :

\- Sasuke il faut que je te parle maintenant.

Il eut un léger rictus et soupira lascivement :

\- J'suis occupé là...

\- Je m'en fous que tu sois occupé, tes poufs tu les retrouveras bien plus tard. Ce que j'ai à te dire est important !

\- Tu t'es faite jeté par un de tes cavaliers et tu viens pleurer sur l'épaule du gentil Sasuke puisqu'on est fiancés ensemble c'est ça...

Néanmoins, je ne fis pas attention à sa dernière remarque, j'étais légèrement inquiète, me retournant pour tenter de trouver Naruto du regard mais je n'y arrivais pas ; Sasuke s'aperçut de mon inquiétude et se leva précipitamment, m'emmenant rapidement dans le jardin qui était plus calme. Il me tient par les bras me forçant à le regarder :

\- Sakura, qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si grave pour que tu affiches un air aussi désespéré ?

\- C'est Naruto, je pense qu'il ne va pas bien...

Il arqua légèrement un sourcil :

\- Comment ça ?

Je parlais précipitamment, en vue de la gravité de la situation :

\- Eh bien, il a bu comme un trou et je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça, il a un regard tellement désemparé, tellement désespéré alors que d'habitude il est toujours guilleret et folâtre, à flâner comme un enfant... Là j'ai l'impression de voir un fantôme errer sans but dans une fête où il n'a pas trouvé sa place... Je ne reconnais tout simplement pas Naruto.

A l'entente de mon récit, il s'empara de ma main droite et se mit à courir vers le salon et je compris que j'avais eu raison de m'inquiéter ; on eut beau chercher on ne trouvait Naruto nulle part et mon angoisse grandissait ; nous avions beau nous être séparés pour rendre nos recherches plus efficaces, rien y fit. Au détour d'une colonne grecque, je tombais sur Kiba et Hinata qui dansaient ensemble. Je me précipitais vers eux :

\- Vous n'auriez pas vu Naruto ?

J'avais à peine articuler, à bout de souffle.

\- Eh bien non, pourquoi cette question ?,

s'enquérit Kiba. Mais Hinata ne le laissa pas poursuivre :

\- Sakura, il s'est passé quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Naruto agit vraiment très étrangement, il passe son temps à boire de l'alcool et erre dans cette soirée comme une âme en peine. Sasuke et moi sommes après le chercher mais nous ne l'avons toujours pas trouvé et je commence sérieusement à m'inquiéter.

\- Kiba, il faut que nous les aidions. A plusieurs nous aurons plus de chance.

\- Oui !

Nous nous mîmes donc tous à la recherche du jeune homme blond, demandant à quelques invités, scrutant les buffets... Mais toujours rien. Sasuke me retrouva dans le hall d'entrée comme nous avions prévu de le faire si au bout de dix minutes notre recherche n'avait toujours pas porté ses fruits :

\- Toujours rien ?

\- Non...

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas Sakura, on va le retrouver ! En plus, je vais finir par croire que tu apprécies plus sa présence que la mienne.

\- C'est le cas.

Quelque peu refroidi, il me prit malgré tout dans ses bras pour me rassurer avant de se saisir de ma main et de m'emmener dans le jardin, seul endroit où nous n'avions pas cherché le blondinet. On traversa le gigantesque jardin de long en large mais sans succès. Mais au final, nos efforts furent tout de même concluants ; nous étions allés en direction de la piscine creusée qui était dans la partie nord-est du jardin lorsque nous entendîmes un « plouf »... Oh mon dieu... Non... Ne me dites pas que...

Sasuke et moi nous regardèrent affolés avant de nous précipiter jusqu'à la piscine, aussi vite que nos pieds nous le permettaient. Sasuke sauta par-dessus la rambarde et plongea dans la piscine dont l'eau ne devait pas être des plus chaudes. Je poussais un hurlement, m'accrochant désespérément à la barrière, ne trouvant rien de mieux à faire, ne sachant plus quoi faire d'autre à part exprimer mon effroi. Des pas précipités m'indiquèrent que plusieurs personnes m'avaient entendu m'époumoner. Je me retournais, incapable de retenir mes larmes, vers les nouveaux arrivants. Il y avait Neji, Kiba et un étudiant que je ne connaissais pas. Neji me saisit par les épaules et me secoua un peu :

\- Sakura, que se passe t-il ?

\- C'est-... C-... Na... Naruto... la piscine... Sasuke... Oh mon dieu...

* * *

Oui oui je coupe pile à ce moment-là ! Sinon il n'y aurait pas de suspens et le récit manquerait certainement de piment.

Bonne semaine et très certainement à la semaine prochaine !


	7. Chapitre No6 : la nouvelle

Hello !

J'espère que vous allez tous bien !

Merci à poppy-cheery et Nom-aléatoire pour vos commentaires :

 **Poppy-cherry** : Oui les joutes verbales de Sasuke et Sakura sont très prolifiques et c'est ce qui rend leur relation si palpitante. C'est l'amour vache, enfin amour... Nous verrons par la suite ! J'espère que l'histoire continuera à te plaire et te souhaite une bonne lecture !

 **Nom-aléatoire** : Je pense que tu as misé juste mais je te laisse découvrir la suite pour le savoir. Oui Sasuke n'est pas prévenant du tout mais c'est ce qui fait son charme. Pour le ShikaIno, je ne peux pas encore te promettre que cela va durer durant les siècles à venir mais bon, qui sait avec le fil de l'histoire, les péripéties ! J'ai déjà établie une ligne de conduite pour l'ensemble de l'histoire mais comme je suis maître de mon récit, je peux toujours changer d'avis, retourner des situations ; c'est ce qui à mon sens fait l'attrait des fanfictions. En ce qui concerne les drames autour de l'eau, à vrai dire, cela n'a rien à voir avec moi mais c'est intrinsèquement lié à Sakura. Cela étant, vous n'en saurez plus que lors de la deuxième partie de l'histoire d'ici huit/neuf chapitres.

A part cela, je traverse une période surchargée de travail en ce moment (je suis un peu comme une _super_ _business-woman_ qui fait des heures supp à foison... Si on enlève le côté super bien sûr) période qui devrait s'étendre jusque début décembre dans le meilleur des cas. Je ne suis par conséquent pas certaine de pouvoir suivre le rythme de 1 chapitre hebdomadaire mais je vous promets de faire mon possible pour ne pas vous faire trop attendre !

Crédits : les personnages de Naruto sont l'oeuvre de Masashi Kishimoto et par conséquent ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

 **Chapitre n°6 : La nouvelle**

 _Sakura, que se passe t-il ?_

 _C'est-... C-... Na... Na-naruto... La-... La piscine... Sasuke... Oh mon dieu..._

C'est tout ce que je pus dire compte tenu des vagues d'émotions qui parcouraient l'ensemble de mon corps. J'étais terrorisée, d'autant plus terrorisée qu'aucun des deux garçons n'était encore remonté à la surface. D'un point de vue rationnel, il ne s'était passé que quelques secondes mais elles semblèrent être pour moi comme une insoutenable éternité. Neji sauta par-dessus la rambarde et scruta le bassin dans l'espoir d'apercevoir une ombre remonter à la surface. J'avais le cœur qui battait à cent à l'heure, le souffle erratique et une constante angoisse au ventre. Je me sentais inutile et c'était une sensation tout à fait détestable. Si seulement j'avais su nager... Si seulement je n'avais pas aussi peur de l'eau...

\- Tout est de ma faute...

, bafouilla Kiba d'une voix qui exprimait distinctement la honte et l'inquiétude. Il se tenait le visage entre les mains et ne dit plus un mot. Une grande inspiration qui semblait difficile pour celui qui l'effectuait me tira de mes pensées et je me retournais pour apercevoir Sasuke dans l'eau, tenant contre lui le corps inerte de Naruto. Il cria à Neji de prendre Naruto tandis qu'il tentait lui-même de reprendre son souffle et de ne pas sombrer au fond de la piscine quasi-olympique. Sasuke remonta péniblement sur le bord et je me précipitais vers eux :

\- Est-ce que ça va ?

Pendant ce temps, penché sur le corps de notre blondinet, Neji tentait d'identifier les signes de vie. Après avoir écouté son coeur et senti son pouls minutieusement, il déclara :

\- Il est encore en vie, seulement inconscient et décidément trop bourré pour son propre bien

Cette simple constatation me soulagea réellement ; nous avions évité le pire de peu. Tandis que Neji tentait de réanimer le jeune homme à coup de petites claques, je me tournais maintenant vers Sasuke dont le costume de Van Helsing, le célèbre chasseur de vampires, était maintenant plus trempé qu'autre chose. Il frissonnait et la pâleur de sa peau sous le clair de lune me parut bien plus morbide qu'elle ne l'était ordinairement. Un étudiant qui était partit prévenir la maîtresse des lieux, à savoir Ino, revint avec des renforts et des couvertures. Il m'en tendit une que je passais autour de Sasuke après qu'il se soit relevé. Hinata arriva à ce moment et ne put s'empêcher de porter ses mains devant ses lèvres lorsqu'elle découvrit Naruto étendu à terre et toujours inconscient. Tout le monde savait que Hinata était très sensible. Je voulus aller à sa rencontre mais une main me retint, celle de Sasuke. Il est vrai qu'il avait risqué sa vie puisque moi-même n'en était pas capable et par conséquent je ne pouvais pas le délaisser pour aller m'occuper de quelqu'un d'autre. J'assistais alors au spectacle, impuissante ; Hinata s'effondra dans les bras de Tenten et pleura tout son saoul. Neji et Shikamaru soulevèrent le corps encore inanimé du jeune homme et l'emmenèrent à l'intérieur, dirigés par Ino qui les conduisait jusqu'à une chambre d'amis, à l'abri des regards.

La fête s'acheva quelques heures plus tard, sans que la plupart des convives ne sachent quel drame avait été évité de justesse près de la piscine. Seuls nos amis ne dansaient plus et nous étions tous regroupés dans un petit salon de thé au deuxième étage afin d'être au calme tandis que Hinata et Tenten veillaient le jeune malade. J'étais assis tout contre Sasuke, à sa demande. Ino s'était installée contre son cher Shikamaru, tenant sa main nerveusement et ne disant mot. Un silence pesant nous tenait compagnie tandis que nous attendions avec impatience la venue du médecin de famille jusqu'à la demeure. Tout le monde semblait se demander si Naruto avait délibérément décidé de sauter dans la piscine ou si, sous l'effet de la trop grande ingérence d'alcool, il était tout simplement tombé dedans.

Certes, nous étions tous plus soulagés que lorsque nous ne savions pas où il se trouvait mais un doute persistait, d'autant plus avec ce que Kiba nous avait révélé. Ce dernier avait discuté avec Naruto en début de soirée et lui avait confié vouloir draguer la jolie Hyûga tout en sachant pertinemment que le blondinet en pinçait pour elle. Kiba voulait seulement tenter sa chance, voyant que son ami blond ne faisait toujours rien pour conforter son état amoureux en invitant la jeune fille à sortir avec lui. Il nous expliqua que Naruto avait surement dû les voir danser ensemble et avait probablement tiré des conclusions trop hâtives sur les relations qu'entretenaient Kiba et Hinata. C'était, en effet, certainement ce qu'il y avait de plus plausibles pour expliquer le coup de folie alcoolique du jeune homme.

\- C'est de ma faute. Tout est de ma faute...

Il ne cessait de répéter ces paroles empreintes de culpabilité et de remords. Nous restâmes tous silencieux jusqu'à ce que le médecin arrive, examine notre ami et nous congédie, déclarant au passage qu'il n'avait pas jugé l'état du jeune homme très inquiétant. Ino me recommanda de ramener Sasuke jusqu'à chez lui ou chez moi, peut importait, du moment que je restais à veiller un peu son état. Et c'est ce que nous fîmes, appelant ma mère pour qu'elle vienne nous chercher, lui expliquant brièvement ce qu'il s'était passé puis envoyant un petit message à la mère de Sasuke afin qu'elle ne s'inquiète pas de ne pas découvrir son fils profondément endormi dans son lit lorsqu'elle se lèverait. Pour finir, Sasuke et moi nous étions couchés l'un contre l'autre, dans mon lit. Pour une fois Sasuke ne dormait pas en caleçon mais dans un des survêtements de sport de mon père.

\- Quelle soirée...

Il avait prononcé ces mots dans un murmure, sans vraiment attendre de réponse de ma part. Je trouvais qu'il était particulièrement livide et frissonnant de froid depuis qu'il était sorti du bassin. Ce n'était pas que je m'inquiétais pour lui mais, s'il venait à tomber malade, nous n'aurions plus de joutes verbales et ma vie scolaire perdrait son côté palpitant. Par conséquent, je le laissai donc se serrer contre moi pour plus de chaleur, me prêtant au jeu et enlaçant mes jambes avec les siennes, caressant ses cheveux soyeux dans l'unique but de faciliter son endormissement. Nous avions tous eu peur pour Naruto ce soir et à présent il ne nous restait plus qu'à attendre un bon rétablissement de sa part.

* * *

Octobre avait laissé sa place au mois de Novembre et les températures commençaient à baisser sensiblement. Naruto s'était réveillé le lendemain de la soirée comme si de rien n'était et tout semblait indiquer qu'il était simplement tombé dans la piscine par accident, même si je l'avais vu broyer du noir à Halloween. Une chose avait été rudement positive pour lui dans toute cette histoire ; Hinata était à présent aux petits soins de Naruto et ce, pour le plus grand plaisir de ce dernier qui était amoureux d'elle. Enfin, ce n'était plus un secret pour personne et même Hinata savait que le jeune homme l'aimait. Cela étant, leur relation n'avançait guère plus, tous deux étant sans doute bien trop timides pour oser parler à l'autre d'un éventuel « nous »... Cela me semblait incroyable venant de Naruto qui était d'un naturel très optimiste et conquérant.

Pour en avoir discuté avec Ino et Sasuke, la seule explication qui nous vint à l'esprit était que ce dernier ne devait pas savoir que son amour pour Hinata était réciproque ; la jeune fille n'avait surement pas su comment répondre aux attentes du jeune homme par les mots et le seul moyen de lui faire comprendre était par des gestes encore un peu trop hésitants. Je ne préférais pas m'en mêler, comme à mon habitude, je n'aimais pas jouer les entremetteuses comme le faisait si bien Ino.

Cette dernière s'affichait plus ouvertement en public avec Shikamaru depuis que nous l'avions vu tenir nerveusement sa main dans le petit salon au deuxième étage. Oh, bien sûr, ils avaient fini par nous expliquer comment l'impensable était arrivé : les parents des deux adolescents étaient des amis d'enfance et, lors d'un repas, tous deux s'étaient éclipsés afin de ne pas entendre les habituelles conversations ; ils avaient fini par trop boire, allongés sur le lit du jeune homme et s'étaient embrassés. Ino et Shikamaru nous avaient affirmé qu'il n'y avait pas d'amour entre eux et je savais que c'était vrai ; ils ne s'envoyaient pas de petits messages romantiques, n'avaient pas pris de petites habitudes niaises telles que je soupçonnais Ino d'en prendre étant amoureuse. Ils ne se regardaient pas amoureusement et nous finîmes tous par comprendre que c'était seulement parce qu'ils se sentaient bien ensemble qu'ils s'étaient mis en couple.

Quant à moi et à Sasuke, l'incident près de la piscine avait quelque peu calmé nos ardeurs et à présent nous ne nous battions qu'à phrases interposées. Nous nous étions tous les deux rendus compte que nous aurions pu aller beaucoup trop loin ensemble, à jouer à ce jeu d'enfants, à toujours vouloir obtenir le dernier mot. Nous étions parvenus à un accord par conséquent. A présent, nous ne nous battions que par un échange de phrases cinglantes et j'avoue que cela me manquait quelque peu de ne plus pouvoir lui faire de mauvais coups et je savais que pour lui aussi, il en était de même.

Bien sûr, de temps en temps nous nous permettions quelques écarts de comportements. Sasuke m'avait fait un croche patte dans les couloirs de chimie, et je m'étais étalée de tout mon long, lui dévoilant au passage la couleur et les motifs de ma culotte ; il avait beaucoup moins rit cependant lorsque je lui eus envoyé « accidentellement » un onigiri en pleine poire et qu'il avait pué le poisson et la mayonnaise durant tout un après-midi. La bande s'amusait d'ailleurs à nous taquiner là-dessus, déclarant que c'était notre manière de nous prouver que nous nous aimions malgré tout. Comme à chaque fois, je me dépêchais de rétorquer que c'était totalement faux ; ils n'étaient pas dans ma tête et encore moins à l'intérieur de l'organe qui faisait circuler le sang dans tout mon organisme. Sasuke, lui, riait seulement à cette remarque ce qui lui valait d'être bien plus persuasif que je ne l'étais et ce qui me valut d'être reléguée au rang détestable de « fille amoureuse de l'autre crevette ».

Quoiqu'il en soit, lorsque le lundi matin, une semaine après la fête, on m'annonça qu'une nouvelle élève allait intégrer la classe, cela ne me fit ni chaud ni froid. J'entendais déjà Sasuke dire qu'elle serait surement folle de lui dès qu'elle le verrait et il aurait surement raison. Je m'installais donc en silence, attendant l'arrivée du professeur et de la nouvelle élève sans impatience, avec un léger dégoût réprimé ; encore une fille de plus à courir après Sasuke, encore une fille qui allait me dégoûter un peu plus de mon fiancé, qui, si elle était jolie, répondrait surement à ses invitations, dans l'unique but de me faire enrager. Le pire c'est que ça marchait plus ou moins bien, dans le sens où j'avais hélas des principes que mon stupide fiancé adorerait surement bafouer ; on ne s'aimait pas mais j'apprécierais quand même qu'il ne cherchât pas à me tromper. C'était comme dégrader mon honneur.

A huit heures moins dix, le professeur de mathématiques, Asuma-sensei entra dans la salle, un paquet de feuille couvertes de marques rouges, signe qu'il allait nous rendre nos contrôles de la semaine dernière. Il s'assit à son bureau puis déclara platement :

\- Bien, comme beaucoup le savent déjà, aujourd'hui nous accueillons une nouvelle élève. Je vous demanderais d'être très courtois et de l'aider à bien s'intégrer d'autant plus qu'elle nous vient tout droit de France et que son japonais n'est pas encore très bon. Entre donc.

Des pas raisonnèrent dans le couloir et on vit entrer une grande blonde dans notre classe ; elle portait l'uniforme de notre établissement et sa démarche me disait vaguement quelques chose... Elle tourna son visage fermé vers nous et nos regards se croisèrent, j'en fus toute ébahie. Elle me pointa du doigt, un grand sourire gracia ses lèvres roses pâles et elle cria, hystérique :

\- Kyaaaaah, Saku-chan ! Comme je suis heureuse de te voir !

\- Te- Temari-san ?

\- Oui oui, c'est bien moi. Tu as vu, je t'avais bien dis que je réussirais à convaincre mon père de m'envoyer poursuivre mes études au Japon !

Je voyais les élèves présents et le professeur nous regarder, étonnés. Il fallait dire aussi que nous étions les seules à savoir parler français. La jeune fille sautilla joyeusement vers moi et me serra contre elle :

\- Cela fait si longtemps que nous ne nous sommes pas vues !

\- En effet. Cela remonte à au moins cent ans !

Le professeur me fit un signe de tête :

\- Vous vous connaissez ?

Ah. Oui, c'est vrai. J'en avais presque oublié le reste de la classe, qui nous regardait comme si nous étions folles, cela dit en passant. Je répondis d'une voix pleine d'émotion, encore sous le choc de cette heureuse découverte :

\- Ah euh, oui, nous nous connaissons. Voici Temari no Sabaku , elle était ma meilleure amie dans mon lycée de France.

\- Bien, puisque tu la connais, je te charge de lui faire découvrir notre lycée et de faire en sorte qu'elle s'intègre bien.

Je hochais de la tête en signe d'approbation tandis que Temari s'asseyait rapidement à côté de moi. Nous avions du temps à rattraper et probablement quelques potins à nous échanger et j'en connaissais un qui n'allait pas être content mais qu'importe. Et j'eus raison, comme à chaque fois. Lorsqu'il arriva dans la salle de classe, toujours de son pas nonchalant, Sasuke fut légèrement surpris de trouver quelqu'un assis à sa place. S'approchant de nous, il me demanda, d'un ton légèrement méprisant :

\- Haruno, c'est qui elle ?

Je luis souris fièrement, consciente qu'il n'aimait pas qu'une inconnue se soit assise à sa place :

\- Uchiwa, je te présente Temari no Sabaku, ma meilleure amie de France.

\- Uchiwa ?

, murmura la dite jeune fille en réfléchissant.

\- Quoi ?

, rétorqua-t-il d'un ton désagréable.

\- Ah... C'est toi le crétin préhistorique que ma pauvre Saku doit épouser. Tu as raison, ma chérie ça m'a tout l'air d'être un abruti.

\- Sakura...

\- Oui Sasuke ?

Il eut un rictus, s'assit derrière moi et chuchota dans mon oreille :

\- L'abruti veut te parler à la pause de dix heures.

\- Entendu.

Le cours commença et Naruto arriva en retard comme chaque matin. Penser à lui acheter un réveil en métal afin qu'il ne puisse pas le casser encore... Il s'excusa vivement puis partit s'asseoir aux côtés d'Hinata et le cours reprit dans le calme. Moi, j'aidais Temari qui n'avait jamais été très douée en maths et encore moins lorsqu'ils étaient expliqués en japonais. A la pause de dix heures, je suis sortie dans le couloir avec Sasuke et nous nous écartâmes un peu de l'attroupement d'élèves. Je reposais mon corps contre le mur et il entoura ma tête ses deux bras, se penchant au-dessus de moi :

\- Alors comme ça je suis un abruti...

, murmura t-il, la mine sombre.

\- Quoi... Tu n'étais pas au courant ?

, raillais-je, en regardant deux jeunes filles se chamailler un peu plus loin.

Il ne répondit pas ce qui m'interpella et ce que je vis dans ses yeux me fit peur ; de la tristesse et peut-être même de la peine. Il eut tôt fait de se reprendre, cela dit, et de soupirer :

\- Mais qui est le plus abruti de nous deux, Sakura... J'aimerais bien le savoir.

Il y avait tout de même un faible timbre dans sa voix qui trahissait la blessure que je venais de lui infliger ; je ne comprenais pas. Je l'avais toujours traité de tous les noms et sous prétexte qu'une personne tiers que je connaissais lui en faisait part, voilà que Monsieur se mettait dans tous ses états. Ah, les hommes, ils ont beau dire, parfois ils sont aussi sensibles que nous, les femmes. Des vrais bébés.

Je le laissais donc repartir dans la classe sans le suivre et ce n'est que lorsque la sonnerie retentit que je revins me placer dans la salle. Le professeur d'histoire arriva et nous enchaînèrent ainsi nos heures de cours. Je présentais correctement Temari durant la pause déjeuner à nos camarades, agrémentant mon récit de quelques anecdotes et de quelques éloges :

\- Les amis, voici Temari no Sabaku. Temari , je te présente notre bande de joyeux lurons.

\- Salut et enchanté ! Désolée pour mon japonais, je ne parle pas très bien.

, dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

\- On t'aidera. J'espère que tu te plairas parmi nous,

s'enchanta Ino, ravie de pouvoir parler avec une véritable française.

\- Oh ne vous inquiétez pas trop pour Temari. C'est une battante, elle va s'accrocher ! Je me souviens de nos cours de Physique-Chimie avec M. Vernon comme si c'était hier. Tu te souviens de ta première note ?

Elle s'esclaffa de rire, bruyamment :

\- Oh ça oui ! J'avais récolté un glorieux moins deux. Je ne savais même pas qu'on pouvait obtenir en dessous de zéro.

Je rigolais à l'unisson :

\- Qu'est ce qu'il t'avait mise en colère ce jour-là M. Vernon, n'empêche ! Tu l'avais traité de tous les noms d'oiseaux et il t'avait viré du cours.

\- Ah le bon vieux temps... Mais j'avais recollé les morceaux ! J'ai quand même eu un beau huit et demi à notre dernière interro.

Shikamararu arqua un sourcil, légèrement moqueur :

\- Et tu t'en vantes ?

\- Eh bien, oui. Quand tu passes d'une note négative à un huit, mon vieux, bah tu es content.

\- Ah désolé. Le fait est que je n'ai jamais eu en dessous de quatorze, alors un huit pour moi c'est l'inconnu, tu sais...

\- Mais dis-moi, tu te prends pas pour de la merde mon coco ! Môsieur ne sait pas ce que c'est que de galérer en cours. Ça doit être facile tout le temps pour toi, hein ? Et ta mère, elle fait ton repassage et elle te torche le cul aussi ou tu peux le faire ça ?

Le ton montait quelque peu. Temari avait toujours été très sanguine et déballait les mots hors de sa bouche sans juger de leur importance. C'est précisément pour cela que je l'adorais, d'ailleurs. Elle ne prenait pas de gants, ne se laissait jamais marcher sur les pieds et ne se gênait pas pour cracher à votre figure ses quatre vérités sans la moindre finesse. Avec elle, tout était franc parlé, aucune finesse. Juste une honnêteté brute.

Shikamaru la toisa du regard avant de se lever de la tablée :

\- Tss, mais t'es quoi comme femme, une femme pirate ? T'es super vulgaire et t'es chiante. Les mecs, elle m'a saoulé, je me tire.

Puis il partit vers le labo... de chimie ! Quelle coïncidence. Le reste de l'après-midi se passa sans encombres et à la fin de la journée, la directrice en personne passa dans toutes les classes pour nous faire part d'une grande nouvelle ;

\- Comme vous le savez déjà tous, chaque année nous organisons un voyage scolaire au mois de novembre et cet année la destination pour les premières années est Okinawa, la chaleureuse île ensoleillée. Cela étant, hum... pour des raisons budgétaires (comprendre ici : parce que j'ai acheté trop de bouteille de saké pour ma propre personne), nous avons décidé de faire un petit concours afin de départager la classe de chaque promotion qui aura l'immense chance de partir en vacances pendant une semaine. C'est pour cela que je vais vous demander de vous remuer les méninges afin de trouver une bonne attraction pour la journée portes-ouvertes de ce samedi. La classe qui remportera le plus de vote aura l'immense privilège de partir en vacances. Sur ce, je vous souhaite à tous une bonne chance !

Elle partit, nous laissant tous pantois. On se retourna tous en même temps et la salle fut vite remplis d'un brouhaha. Tout le monde rêverait de partir à Okinawa en novembre. Il fallait vraiment que nous réussissions ce concours...

* * *

Voilà voilà ~

Alors, que pensez-vous qu'ils vont organiser pour réussir ce concours ?

Quoi qu'il en soit, merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire ce nouveau chapitre et on se dit à la prochaine !


	8. Chapitre No7 : coffee

Hello !

Tout d'abord, mille excuses.

J'ai surestimé ma capacité à pouvoir concilier ma vie personnelle, mon travail (que j'adore mais qui est très chronophage), toutes mes heures supp' ainsi que mon manque récurrent de sommeil. La vérité c'est que derrière cet écran se cache une zombie workaholic avec un sommeil journalier en pointillé, d'étranges cauchemars et des maux de têtes à vous faire vomir. Cette période, autant sur le plan personnel que professionnel, n'est pas de tout repos. Mais ça va aller, hein !

Sans plus attendre, le septième chapitre qui n'est pas pour les âmes sensibles ni pour les personnes trop jeunes. Outre les insultes et langages crus omni-présents, il comporte des allusions/séquences d'ordre sexuel. Merci de bien vouloir respecter **le rating** qui est mis en place  pour une bonne raison.

Mais avant toute chose, quelques remerciements à poppy-cherry et nom-aléatoire :

 **Poppy-cherry** : Eh bien merci ! A vrai dire je ne connais pas le chamboule-tout mais j'espère que mon idée te plaira tout de même et que tu aimeras ce chapitre tout autant. Bonne lecture !

 **Nom-** **aléatoire** : Sasuke n'est pas qu'un peu borderline. Sasuke se laisse très facilement dominé par ses pulsions. Il est très impulsif (et ça ne le rend que plus intéressant selon moi). Pour ce qui est du développement de la relation Sasusaku, je ne peux malheureusement pas en dire plus, il faudra lire les chapitres suivants pour le découvrir (j'espère ne pas avoir autant de retard dans la publication cela dit). Temari, comme tu le dis, c'est un peu la bouée de sauvetage de Sakura mais les beaux jours ne durent pas éternellement. Le chemin tumultueux de la vie est parsemé d'embûches, de bonheur et de déceptions, de monts et de pentes. Le temps n'a pas de réel influence sur moi. J'adore l'hiver, la neige, le froid. Ces conditions me vont à merveille. J'ai plus de mal avec l'été à vrai dire. Côté boulot pour ma part, toujours busy. Je vais faire mon possible pour ne pas vous faire trop attendre pour le prochain chapitre. Bon courage à toi aussi ! Bisous

 **Crédits :** les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas et son l'oeuvre de Masashi Kishimoto.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre n°7 : Coffee**

Tout le monde était excité à l'idée de partir à Okinawa mais encore fallait-il gagner le concours et les jours qui suivirent furent essentiellement tournés vers ce but. On avait eu pas mal d'idée mais il fallait vraiment trouver L'Idée avec un i majuscule afin de nous assurer la victoire et donc nos billet d'avion pour aller vers cet endroit ensoleillé et chaleureux qu'était Okinawa. L'idée me vint pendant un cours d'anglais de Kurenai-sensei tel un coup de tonneur et fut rapidement approuvée par une bonne moitié des élèves sauf bien évidemment les victimes de cette funeste production.

\- Faisons un host café ! On demande à tous les beaux garçons de notre classe de ne revêtir qu'un pantalon et un tablier et de servir les boissons et les pâtisseries que nous aurons soigneusement préparé pour les invités.

\- Excellente idée !, s'exclama toute la classe

\- Non !,s'écria Sasuke, visiblement très irrité par mon idée.

Je le regardais légèrement agacée, roulant des yeux :

\- Uchiwa, on ne te demande pas ton avis. Et puis, je crois savoir que, comme tout le monde, tu aimerais partir à Okinawa alors, à moins que tu aies une meilleur idée, une idée qui pourrait nous attirer encore plus de sympathie de la part des clients, tu obtemp...

Il me coupa brusquement la parole :

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais me forcer à servir des jouvencelles en mal d'amour et à la sexualité aussi inexistante que celle de Jeanne d'Arc uniquement pour gagner leur sympathie et partir faire un voyage. De plus, je te trouve bien cruelle d'envoyer ton fiancé à l'abattoir.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi j'aurais quelques scrupules à t'utiliser dans le but de réussir et, de toute façon, c'est la seule idée potable que nous ayons eue jusqu'à maintenant.

Il ne dit mot et certainement l'avais-je blessé un peu plus mais je préférais justement ne pas écouter l'idiote petite voix dans ma tête qui hurlait au scandale et psalmodiait ma mort lente dans d'atroces souffrances psychologiques. Je le répète, non je ne suis pas folle, ni même schizophrène quoi qu'on puisse en douter quelques fois. Cette conversation avait jeté un froid entre nous et Sasuke et moi ne nous étions plus reparlés de la semaine, et il ne s'asseyait pas non plus à côté de moi en cours ce qui arrangeait beaucoup Temari. Cette dernière s'était très bien intégrée à la classe et les premières impressions qu'avaient eu mes camarades furent vite remplacées par des appréciations plus positives et plus justes ; Non, Temari n'était pas une de ces pouffiasses qui changeait de petit-ami toutes les deux semaines. Non Temari n'était pas un monstre survolté qui vociférait à longueur de journée et envoyait balader les profs. Temari était certes hystérique et impulsive mais elle était bien plus que ça. La seule personne qu'elle ne pouvait pas supporter et qui le lui rendait très bien était Shikamaru.

* * *

 _J'avais connu Temi après un mois passé dans mon lycée français de Paris. Mes parents avaient pris soin de m'inscrire dans un lycée où on enseignait le japonais afin que je puisse pratiquer plus souvent ma langue maternelle. Cela étant, je n'avais pas très bien été accueillie, comme à chaque fois que je changeais d'école ; les gens ne supportaient pas la couleur anormalement rose de mes cheveux. ils me considéraient comme une marginale et j'étais devenue le sujet de brimades de la part de mes camarades de classe. Je n'y faisais pas attention. Je me disais que je n'allais passer que deux ans avec eux tout au plus, et qu'il ne servait à rien de chercher à me faire aimer d'eux. Cela étant, c'était plus dur à mettre en pratique que de se l'énoncer tel un mantra. J'avais beau dire, j'étais en pleine crise d'adolescence et j'avais besoin de contact humain. Je m'en voulais de ne pas être suffisamment forte psychologiquement pour supporter toute la haine du monde sur mes épaules._

 _Puis un jour, tout changea. La miss monde de la classe, Natacha, m'avait violemment poussé contre le mur des toilettes, déclarant au passage :_

 _\- Pousses toi la mocheté, ta vue m'irrite la rétine._

 _Je n'eus pas le temps de réagir qu'un poing atterrissait déjà dans sa figure :_

 _\- Fermes là, pouffiasse. T'as pas honte de t'en prendre à une nouvelle ?_

 _Natacha haussa dédaigneusement les épaules avant de ricaner bêtement :_

 _\- Tiens, voilà le camionneur à la rescousse._

 _Temari la toisa avant de lui cracher à la figure :_

 _\- Tu peux cracher ton venin, Natacha, mais vu ton Q.I de planche à repasser, cela ne risque pas de m'atteindre. Allez, va vernir tes serres de vautour et fous lui la paix._

 _Nous ignorant par la suite, Natacha sortit sa trousse de maquillages, se repoudra rapidement le nez avant de partir des toilettes, entourées de sa troupe d'adoratrices. Pendant ce temps, Temari m'avait tendu la main que je pris volontiers et m'emmena à l'infirmerie :_

 _\- Elle ne t'a pas raté cette connasse, tu as la lèvre en sang. Ne t'en fais pas, Mme. Bleuet va te désinfecter et ça ira mieux après ! , m'avait-elle déclaré avec gentillesse et compassion._

 _L'infirmière s'empressa de me donner une compresse de glace et de désinfecter ma plaie._ _Temari resta tout le temps avec moi, sacrifiant sa pause de dix heures, avant de me raccompagner devant ma classe :_

 _\- Au fait, je m'appelle Temari. Et toi ?_

 _\- Sakura, Haruno Sakura._

 _C'est à partir de ce moment-là que nous sommes devenues amies. Nous n'étions certes pas dans la même classe mais nous nous retrouvions pendant les pauses et lors des cours de japonais et de sport. Temari était vraiment une amie toujours là pour ceux qu'elle aimait ; Oh bien sûr, il ne valait mieux pas la chercher ou se la mettre à dos car elle avait un fort caractère et elle était très nerveuse. Mais Temari avait tellement d'autres qualités qui faisaient d'elle un être exceptionnel. J'étais heureuse qu'elle soit à présent au Japon avec nous._

* * *

La journée de porte ouverte eut lieu le samedi. Au petit matin et avant même le lever du soleil, toute la classe se retrouva dans notre salle pour donner vie à notre host café et se répartir les tâches. Beaucoup de garçons de la bande avaient finalement accepté mon idée et seul Sasuke campait sur ses positions. Il allait falloir que j'use d'un stratagème vieux comme Hérode. Je lui pris la main, le gratifiant au passage d'un petit sourire charmeur avant de l'emmener au loin. Il me suivit sans protester dans le couloir. Je me stoppais au beau milieu du couloir et me retournais pour lui faire face et passa mes bras autour de son cou sachant que cela allait lui plaire, de me tenir contre lui. Puis, le regardant droit dans les yeux, je lui demandais :

\- Sasuke, dis-moi la vraie raison qui t'empêche de participer à notre host club.

\- Je n'ai pas envie.

Je resserais mon étreinte autour de son cou :

\- Pourquoi donc ? Ça pourrait être sympa...

\- Je trouve cela dégradant d'utiliser nos charmes corporels uniquement pour gagner des votes.

\- C'est vrai. Mais bon, je me dis que cela ne durera qu'une journée et qu'avec un peu de chance on pourra partir tous ensemble à Okinawa se reposer et s'amuser alors que les autres seront en train de bosser comme des éreintés.

J'agrémentais mon discours d'un petit sourire charmeur. Il ne dit rien de plus, songeur. Je me pressais contre lui pour le sortir de sa léthargie et lui demanda calmement :

\- Il y a-t-il quelque chose que l'on puisse faire pour te convaincre de participer malgré tout ? Objectivement parlant, tu es beau et toutes les filles sont attirées par ton irrésistible côté mystérieux...

Il sourit de son habituel micro-sourire, probablement flatté par ce que je venais de dire de lui :

\- Les autres ne peuvent rien y faire. Toi par contre...

Je m'empressai de demander, sans réfléchir hélas :

\- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ?

\- Tu pourrais... Te laisser faire...

\- Hum... Jusqu'à quand dois-je me laisser faire ?

\- Disons, jusqu'à demain matin puisque ta mère m'a invité pour le weekend.

\- Bien… C'est d'accord.

Il sembla surpris :

\- Tu ne sais même pas ce que je vais te faire...

\- Ce n'est pas important, je te fais confiance.

Ceci sembla le surprendre de plus bel et je n'eus aucun mal à le tirer jusque dans la classe et de m'exclamer joyeusement :

\- Bonne nouvelle, Sasuke participe enfin alors mettons-nous au travail, nous avons du pain sur la planche !

Tout le monde s'activa alors pour décorer notre salle, pour nous créer une cloison avec des paravents afin de séparer le coin cuisine du reste de notre café momentané. Vers les neuf heures, nous eûmes finis de décorer notre classe et d'en faire un endroit très accueillant. Il ne nous restait que quelques dizaines de minutes avant que les portes ne s'ouvrent au grand public. Nous avions chargés Naruto, Neji et Tenten de confectionner une pancarte à mettre à l'entrée du lycée assez attirante, en présentant nos atouts principaux ; Sasuke, Neji et Naruto torses nus sous un tablier de cuisine. Il y avait également une équipe de filles serveuse en tenue de soubrettes et dont je faisais partie. Dans les cuisines, il y avait Temari, Hinata et Choji tandis que Karin, faisait la cheerleader devant la porte de notre classe afin de convier nos clients à l'intérieur et il fallait reconnaître qu'elle se débrouillait plutôt bien.

Au fil de la journée, le café ne désemplissait pas ; il fallait l'avouer nos host boys avaient vraiment le don pour attirer les clients... Ou plutôt des clientes dans le cas présent, en usant de leur charme, de regards mystérieux tout en servant une tasse de café avec un croissant ou des cookies, en accordant un petit sourire charmeur lorsque de nouvelles clientes arrivaient si bien que notre café eut un véritable succès. A la fin de la journée, le décompte des votes nous proclama vainqueur de la promotion des deuxièmes années, et ce, d'une majorité écrasante. Les deux autres classes avaient présenté une pièce de théâtre et un stand de mets en tout genre mais il n'avait pas été aussi ingénieux que nous l'avions été. Quant à nous, nous caressions déjà le sable chaud des doigts ; nous allions partir à Okinawa, nous allions bronzer, nous amuser tous ensemble pendant une semaine sans qu'aucune matière scolaire ni aucun devoir ne vienne gâcher nos vacances. Tout semblait tellement génial...

Mais la main de Sasuke s'abattant brusquement sur mon épaule me fit redescendre sur terre. Je retirais mentalement tout ce que je venais de me dire. Non, tout n'était pas tout beau, tout parfait. Non, tout n'était pas génial et j'allais devoir contenter le moindre désir de Sasu-crevette jusqu'à demain matin. Je me doutais bien que cela n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir, et je m'attendais à ce que, étant un jeune homme, Sasuke me demandât de faire certaines choses que je ne l'aurais pas permis de faire avant le mariage en temps normal. Je pressentais que je n'allais pas y échapper et je ne ferais rien pour, j'avais donné ma parole à l'autre crétin, je m'en voulais un peu mais nous avions atteint l'objectif grâce à lui et c'était maintenant mon tour de remplir ma part du marché.

Il me tendit mon manteau et nous sortîmes dehors, rejoignant la voiture de ma mère. Nous ne parlions que très peu durant le trajet, répondant simplement aux quelques questions horriblement enjouées de ma mère. Nous sommes arrivés à la maison vers dix-huit heures, ma mère nous déclara qu'elle nous appellerait lorsque le dîner serait prêt. Je pris la main de Sasuke et l'entraînait à l'étage jusque dans ma chambre. Je rangeais mon sac tranquillement lorsque je sentis deux bras s'enrouler doucement autour de ma taille et un soupire de bien-être. Je le laissais faire, me redressant et me penchant contre son torse. Je sentis son souffle chaud contre mon cou et j'eus quelques frissons.

\- Qu'est devenu le Sasuke Uchiwa que je connais, celui qui me demanderait d'accomplir les pires tâches et occupations avec un sourire sardonique accroché aux lèvres ?, prononçais-je, le tout en un murmure presque inaudible mais plein de suspicion.

Il resserra son étreinte autour de mes hanches et déposa un doux baiser contre ma joue :

\- Il est toujours là au fond de cette poitrine, mais aujourd'hui il a besoin de calme et de tendresse.

\- Bien, tu-...

Je fus coupée :

\- Ce costume de soubrette t'allait à ravir. Peut-être même un peu trop.

Ce compliment me fit tout de même sourire et je répondis avec franchise :

\- Merci, tu n'étais pas mal non plus.

Si moi je n'éprouvais pas même une once de jalousie lorsqu'une fille lorgnait sur son torse et ses bras nus aujourd'hui, on ne pouvait pas dire la même chose concernant Sasuke. Aujourd'hui, il suffisait simplement qu'un garçon me regarde d'un peu trop près ou lorgne sur ma tenue trop courte pour qu'émanent des pulsions meurtrières de la part de Uchiwa. Il était décidément bien trop possessif pour son propre bien et crevait de jalousie lorsqu'un membre du sexe masculin m'accordait trop d'attention. Moi j'avais préféré ne rien dire, juste sourire gênée puis partir au loin m'occuper d'un autre client dans l'espoir que ce dernier se montre moins intéressé par ma personne que par sa commande afin que Sasuke se calme. La journée s'était tout de même passée sans encombres, et c'était le principal. Revenons-en à notre mouton. Sasuke embrassa plusieurs fois ma nuque avec douceur avant de me chuchoter au creux de l'oreille :

\- Allons prendre un bain ensemble.

Mon coeur s'accéléra. J'allais me retrouver nue devant les yeux du brun, pour la toute première fois. De même, j'allais le voir nu. TOUT nu. J'allais même voir ce qui se cachait dans ses caleçons pour la toute première fois. Pas que j'en ai une quelconque peur, non. J'avais bien étudié la question de la sexualité et de l'anatomie masculine dans mes cours de science en France et, une fois, j'avais même regardé un film x avec Temari chez elle, par une nuit où la vodka avait été notre camarade dans nos délires juvéniles. J'appréhendais néanmoins un peu, j'étais encore vierge et je doutais qu'il le soit encore ; d'autant plus que cette stupide Karin se vantait à qui voulait l'entendre qu'elle lui avait fait sa fête un jour dans l'infirmerie au collège et je n'arrivais pas à savoir si c'était vrai ou non. Dans ma tête je revoyais les images du fameux film que nous avions regardé ensemble mais je n'arrivais pas à m'imaginer à la place de l'actrice. Ça m'était tout simplement impossible.

Sasuke me tira de ma rêverie, me conduisant dans la salle de bain et ouvrant le robinet d'eau chaude afin de remplir le bain. Il commença à se déshabiller et je le regardais faire sans vraiment y être attentive malgré le torse sublime qu'il dévoilait à mes yeux. Lorsqu'il fut en caleçon il se tourna vers moi :

\- Tu ne te déshabilles pas ?

\- Oh euh, désolée, j'étais comme... perdue dans mes pensées.

\- Si tu veux, je peux t'aider à te déshabiller..., murmura-t-il, un sourire pervers aux lèvres.

\- Hum, comme tu veux...

J'avais répondu sans vraiment réfléchir, toujours l'esprit ailleurs.

\- Ne me tentes pas Haruno, autrement je ne répondrais plus de rien.

Pour seule réponse, je hochais de la tête. Il ferma le robinet puis commença à passer ses mains sous mon tee-shirt, prenant le soin de ne pas me brusquer, comme si j'avais été faite de porcelaine. Lorsque le tee-shirt fut à terre, il s'attaqua à mon pantalon qui ne mit pas longtemps avant de rejoindre son ami le tee-shirt près de la panière à linge. Sasuke se retourna ensuite et quitta son caleçon, me laissant face à une paire de fesse... musclée. Il pénétra dans le bain et son soupire de bien être me tira de mes pensées. Je me tournais dos à lui, dégrafai mon soutien-gorge et le fit glisser contre ma jambe. Quand vint le tour de ma dernière protection, je lui demandais avec une timidité qui ne me ressemblait pas :

\- Tu peux fermer les yeux, s'il te plait ?

Il obtempéra contre toutes attentes et je fis également glisser ma petite culotte le long de mes jambes galbées. Il se mit à soupirer, sa voix en devint rauque sous l'excitation du moment :

\- Ah, ce bruissement de tissu est délicieux à entendre...

J'entrais dans le bain dont l'eau était vraiment délicieuse. Je n'eus guère le temps de m'installer qu'il m'attirait déjà contre son torse. Je sentis contre mon dos sa verge turgescente et je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir... Bon sang, il fallait vraiment que je me reprenne en main. Je lançai, encore quelque peu troublée :

\- Eh bien, apparemment je fais de l'effet à monsieur...

Il eut un petit rire devant mon propos grivois puis glissa sa main droite sur ma poitrine, caressant mon téton avec son pouce et agrippant mon sein gauche avec le reste de ses doigts.

\- Et apparemment je ne suis pas le seul, Sakura..., susurra t-il en continuant ses caresses.

C'était indéniable, j'avais chaud, et mon corps semblait être plus brûlant que l'eau du bain aux endroits où les mains de Sasuke étaient passées. Et ce dernier en profitait, sachant pertinemment que je n'étais pas insensible à ce qu'il me faisait ; en même temps comment ne pas réagir face à cela ? Mon esprit avait beau être formellement contre, mes hormones prenaient le dessus et mon corps agissait de lui-même. Il m'embrassa le cou et l'épaule droite et ses baisers me parurent être comme des brûlures au fer.

\- Hum, je sens que je vais bien m'amuser avec toi, murmura t-il sensuellement à mon oreille.

Sa main gauche glissa dans mon dos et je sentis qu'il caressait son membre fièrement dressé. Il me demanda de me retourner, ce que je fis, me remémorant à chaque instant la bourde que j'avais faite ce matin en lui promettant de faire tout ce qu'il voulait. Il retira sa main de sous l'eau et mit les deux sous mes seins, les sous-pesant :

\- Hum...Qui aurait cru que Haruno Sakura cachait de telles petites merveilles sous son petit uniforme d'écolière sérieuse et coincée ?, s'esclaffa-t-il d'une voix pleine de sous-entendus licencieux.

\- Eh bien maintenant tu le sais... , soufflais-je, pour le défier d'aller plus loin.

Notre relation ne resterait toujours que défi sur défi, et ce même si nous nous étions mis d'accord pour ne pas aller trop loin. Il se pencha vers moi pour m'embrasser avec, je dois le reconnaître, beaucoup de délicatesse. Il se redressa dans le bain, son visage affichait toujours ce satané sourire pervers. Je vis apparaître le bout de son gland, puis le reste de sa verge :

\- Si je dévoile tout à tes yeux de sainte nitouche, c'est seulement pour que tu t'y habitues. Vas-y, surtout n'hésites pas.

\- N'hésite pas à quoi ?

\- Eh bien, à le caresser, à le prendre dans tes mains...

Non, à part ça, vraiment, il n'a pas l'air d'être un pervers, pensais-je pour moi ironiquement. Mais cela ne m'étonnait pas vraiment de lui ; Sasuke avait toujours été un être abject, pervers, vicieux, imbu de lui-même alors ce qu'il me demandait de lui faire ne m'étonnait guère. Cela étant, je n'allais pas assouvir son désir, à moins qu'il ne me demande expressément de le faire. Il prit cependant une de mes mains et la conduit jusqu'à son sexe de crevette en mal d'amour, tout en ricanant :

\- Ne fais pas ta timide, Haruno, je sais que tu en as envie.

J'eus plutôt une soudaine envie de vomir, bizarrement. Son sexe était dur, comme le devait être celui d'un adolescent excité devant un film pornographique. La peau du membre était étrangement douce, glissait avec facilité dès qu'on forçait un peu dessus et qu'on descendait la main. Enfin, plutôt quand Sasuke forçait ma main à descendre et faire glisser sa peau. Il soupira doucement, portant sur moi un regard de braise, se laissant aller à la douce sensation qu'il se procurait lui-même avec ma main. Oui, Sasuke était un jeune homme qui m'inspirait beaucoup de répulsion.

\- Alors Bisounours, tu en penses quoi ?

Cela me fit penser à Karin qui a été la première à me surnommer ainsi et j'eus beaucoup de peine à ne pas les imaginer en train de coucher ensemble sur le lit d'une salle d'infirmerie. Je me frappais mentalement le crâne, imaginant rapidement une connerie à lui sortir puis, ayant trouvé, lui lançant moqueuse :

\- Bah, c'est un sexe de crevette, quoi...

Il tilta sur le mot crevette et je su tout de suite que cela ne lui avait pas plu. Tant mieux c'était le but :

\- Crevette hein... Tu vas voir si tu ne la sens pas, la crevette., défia-t-il, visiblement très offensé.

\- Je demanderais à Karin ce qu'elle en a pensé, elle semblait être très disposée à aborder le sujet de vos ébats devant tout le lycée, Rétorquais-je d'une innocence fausse.

Il ricana ouvertement :

\- Ah bon, Karin a dit cela ?

\- Pourquoi ce rire ?

Il me regarda droit dans les yeux avant de déclarer :

\- Je n'ai jamais couché avec elle et je ne commencerais pas maintenant. Non, sérieusement, tu l'as bien regardé ?!

Son regard me transperçait et le pire c'est que tout dans sa voix et dans son regard me disait que ce qu'il me racontait était sincère et véridique.

\- Bon, alors je demanderais à une de tes ex-copines de m'informer sur la bête., statuais-je.

\- Si tu as envie de t'attirer les foudres de la moitié des filles de la ville alors oui, demandes.

Ça, par contre, je savais que c'était faux. Sasuke n'avait jamais été très doué pour mentir sans que cela se devine et je pouvais donc en tirer un avantage :

\- Comme si j'allais te croire... Sasuke, je sais que tu mens.

\- Effectivement, tu as raison. Mais bon, je ne vais quand même pas te faire une liste de toutes les filles avec qui je suis sorti. Enfin, ça serait toujours mieux que ta liste de petits copains je suppose, s'exclama t-il d'un ton moqueur.

Ce à quoi je répondis par un rire cristallin et franc :

\- Mon cher ami, vous vous fourvoyez.

Il était vrai que je n'avais certainement pas eu autant de conquêtes que ce dernier mais j'étais tout de même sortie avec plusieurs garçons et ça, Temari pouvait le lui affirmer. L'expression de son visage changea en un rien de temps, passant de la moquerie à un léger regard peiné, un semblant de sourire aux lèvres.

\- Que croyez-vous ? Que j'allais attendre sagement notre mariage sans connaître les premières amours ? Oh ça non.

Son visage se ferma sur une impassibilité que tous connaissaient, quoique je décelais dans son regard plus de ténèbres qu'auparavant :

\- Combien ? , m'ordonna t-il d'une voix sèche.

Je songeais puis répondit, sans prêter plus attention à son ton menaçant :

\- Cinq, il me semble.

\- Sortons du bain.

Il se leva précipitamment et s'entoura rapidement la taille d'une serviette bleu marine et or, m'en tendit une que je nouais autour de ma poitrine et qui descendait en dessous de mes fesses. Sans me parler, il se dirigea vers ma chambre et sortit nerveusement son paquet de cigarette et un briquet :

\- Je peux fumer à ta fenêtre ?, demanda-t-il nerveusement.

\- Oui.

Il ouvrit la fenêtre en grand et s'assit au rebord, allumant sa cigarette et tirant quelques bouffées de fumée. Je m'approchais de lui doucement, tenant ma serviette contre moi, et demandant doucement toujours dans l'incompréhension :

\- Est-ce que ça va ?

\- Ouais... Ouais, ça va...

\- N'essaies pas de mentir, nous savons tous les deux que tu en es incapable, idiot. Je suis ta fiancée, tu peux tout me dire...

Il y eut un long moment de silence assez pesant, je devais le remarquer. Au bout d'un certain laps de temps, il me reparla enfin, d'une voix blanche :

\- Haruno, tu ne cesseras donc jamais de m'étonner...

Je restais quelques minutes interdite devant cette constatation puis, me reprenant :

\- Qu'est-ce que je peux y faire ? Mon passé est tel qu'il est et je ne peux pas l'effacer. Le principal c'est de ne pas regretter sinon on ne vit plus. Toi, tu les regrettes tes ex-copines ?

Il évita mon regard, tirant une nouvelle latte de sa cigarette. Il ne donnait pas l'impression de vouloir parler de ses ex. Cependant ce silence pesant qui dura quelques minutes laissa sa place à des aveux pour le moins choquant qu'il prononça d'une voix faible, légèrement gêné et presque honteux :

\- Je n'ai jamais eu de petite-copine.

Je ricanais devant cette remarque ; Le Grand Uchiwa trop timide pour demander à une fille d'être sa petite copine ; je n'y croyais guère.

\- Tu peux le demander à Naruto si tu ne me crois pas. Il te le confirmera.

Une seule question me vint à l'esprit :

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pas envie.

\- De sortir avec des filles ?

\- Non, de te répondre.

Ah.

\- Pourtant, il y a plein de filles qui affirment être sortie avec toi.

\- Elles mentent toutes... La seule chose que j'ai fait tout au plus avec une fille était de l'embrasser... Mais ça s'arrêtait à là et finalement cela ne durait le temps que d'une soirée voire moins, elles finissaient toujours par m'enquiquiner et ne pas me correspondre.

\- Hum, je vois.

Je ne pus dire que cela, encore sous le choc de mes précédentes découvertes. Sasuke m'étonnait également beaucoup. Finalement, cette conversation me faisait le découvrir sous un tout nouvel angle ; il n'était peut-être pas si arrogant et confiant qu'il en avait l'air... J'avais certains doutes quant à ce qu'il me disait mais il me suffirait de demander confirmation à Naruto si vraiment la curiosité me démangeait. Je me rapprochais de lui, attrapais ses mains et le tirais vers moi de sorte qu'il se leva. Je me serrais alors contre lui, ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre que de lui témoigner un peu de sympathie et de lui prouver que je pouvais être là pour lui si le besoin de parler le prenait :

\- Et tu regrettes des fois... De ne pas être sorti avec une fille je veux dire ?

Ses bras se nouèrent doucement autour de mon dos et me serra plus fort contre lui :

\- Oui et non.

Ses mains remontèrent contre mes épaules nues et il murmura tendrement à mon oreille, déposant au passage un petit baiser sur ma tempe :

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas en ce qui concerne notre première fois, j'attendrais que tu te sentes prête.

Il finit sa cigarette et alla se changer et se laver les dents car nous allions bientôt descendre dîner. Pour ma part je réfléchissais à tout ce qu'il m'avait raconté. Décidément, je me sentais nulle ; Je l'avais peut être jugé un peu vite...

* * *

Voilààà~

Quelques parties réécrites, chapitre corrigé et bouclé !

Les révélations, les rebondissements, je trouve ça bien. J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus et que vous n'aurez pas été trop choqués par certains passages. Je précise tout de même, encore, que le rating est là pour une raison !

Bonne journée, bonne semaines et des bisous !


	9. Chapitre No8 : Okinawa

Bonjour à tous !

Je suis terriblement désolée pour le retard considérable que j'ai pris dans la réécriture et la publication des chapitres. Suite à une démission il y a de cela quelques mois, j'ai trop de boulot et il faut faire face. J'adore mon travail mais je suis crevée et j'hiberne tous les weekend depuis six mois !

Pour me faire pardonner, je vous propose aujourd'hui un très long chapitre qui est en fait la compilation de trois anciens chapitres. Au programme : vacances, poufs, querelles et cours de natation !

Egalement quelques remerciements pour les commentaires de Poppy-cherry et Audreylike-fanfictionnaruto :

 **Poppy-cherry :**

Merci beaucoup ! J'aime beaucoup travaillé avec Sasuke et son personnage (peut-être même plus qu'avec Sakura qui est pourtant mon personnage principal). Comme tu le dis, le fait qu'il n'ait jamais eu de petite-copines explique assez bien son caractère possessif. Mais il n'y a pas que ça. J'ai prévu d'autres révélations dans les chapitres suivants et j'espère que tu les apprécieras tout autant !

 **Audreylike-fanfictionnaruto :**

Je te remercie d'avoir lu ma fiction et de m'avoir écrit une review. J'ai toujours un peu peur d'avoir une écriture un peu lourde et j'essaye autant que possible d'ajouter de l'humour afin de rendre mon style d'écriture plus digérable. J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant !

 **Crédits** : les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas et son l'oeuvre de Masashi Kishimoto.

En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre N°8 : Okinawa**

Voilà, c'était le Jour J, nous allions enfin partir en vacances à Okinawa, tous ensemble, dans l'unique but de nous détendre et de nous amuser. Nous avions trois professeurs pour nous accompagner.. Un bus nous attendait devant l'établissement scolaire et nous sommes tous montés dedans, excités comme des puces. A quatre heures du matin, le bus partit pour l'aéroport car notre avion décollait à huit heures moins cinq. Le trajet jusqu'à l'aéroport se passait sans soucis apparent ; On arriva à l'aéroport après une heure et demie de voyage car la périphérie de Tokyo était toujours encombrée, même au petit matin. Nous étions tous fatigués par notre courte nuit mais également très pressés à l'idée d'arriver à Okinawa. En attendant de pouvoir monter dans l'avion, nous étions tous avachis les uns contre les autres, à moitié-morts dans le terminal I de l'aéroport Haneda et seul Naruto était frais et disposé à faire rire la galerie ; il venait de passer une heure et demi à baver contre la fenêtre du bus à côté de Sasuke.

Lorsque Hatake-sensei vint nous voir au bout d'une heure, il nous déclara qu'on allait bientôt monter à bord. Tous se pressèrent donc aux toilettes tandis que moi je gardais les sacs de mes amis ; il ne restait plus que moi, Karin et sa bande de poufs. Même si elles parlaient à voix basses je pouvais très distinctement entendre leurs propos ; j'avais une très bonne ouïe :

\- ...Et avec ce que j'ai dans ma valise, il ne pourra plus me résister, c'est certain.

\- Karin... Tu sais, je pense que tu devrais essayer de passer à autre chose... Sasuke n'a jamais eu beaucoup d'attention pour toi et maintenant qu'il y a sa fiancée, j'ai bien peur qu'il t'en accorde encore moins que d'habitude.

\- Oh ça, ce n'est pas dit. Tout le monde a bien remarqué qu'ils se détestaient alors je compte bien profiter de ce voyage et l'attirer dans mes filets. Je ne vais tout de même pas m'empêcher de l'aimer sous prétexte qu'une pétasse débarque de nulle part au beau milieu de l'année et se l'accapare.

\- Oh et puis fais comme tu veux, mais on t'aura prévenu.

\- Et moi je vous dis que vous devriez vous intéresser de plus près aux amis de mon chéri-d'amour. Après tout, ce serait tellement bien qu'on vole leurs copains à ces petites pestes.

Une autre rousse peroxydée sembla se réveiller soudainement et s'égosilla bruyamment :

\- Kyaah, je vais piquer mon Neji à cette horrible Tenten ! De toute façon, vu qu'ils ne font pas partis de la même caste, il ne se passera jamais rien entre eux...

Karin eut un sourire goguenard, semblant savoir ce qui se tramait dans la tête de la rouquine :

\- Dis-nous en plus ! Quelque chose me dit que tu as fait une très bonne découverte...

\- En effet, et vous ne devinerez jamais ! Cette fille est pauvre !

\- Quoi ?

\- Ah bon ?

\- Oui oui, elle n'a vraiment rien à faire dans notre établissement et je ne comprends toujours pas comment elle a fait pour y rester quand ses parents sont morts mais j'ai bien l'intention de révéler à tout le monde ce qu'elle cherche tant à garder pour elle, cette petite salope.

Une des filles, qui sembla éprouva un peu plus d'empathie que les autres, s'exclama alors :

\- Ses parents sont morts ? Mais... Comment tu sais ça, Natsu-chan ?

La rousse prit une grande inspiration et déclara, ravie de capter autant d'attention :

\- Vous savez que mon père travaille dans le grand commissariat de Tokyo alors... Ça n'a pas été très difficile d'en savoir plus sur cette con****e. Et tous ces éléments vont me permettre de lui faire payer sa relation bien trop proche avec mon Neji d'amour et de lui voler celui qu'elle aime tant. Elle n'est qu'une pauvre, elle ne mérite pas de le fréquenter et je suis sûre qu'elle ne voudra pas que je révèle à Hyûga-sama, le patriarche, que son neveu fréquente une fille de basse extraction.

\- Que tu es cruelle Natsuko-san..., murmura la même jeune fille aux cheveux châtains clairs coupés au niveau des épaules.

La conversation ne s'arrêta pas là mais j'en savais suffisamment pour comprendre que la plupart de ces filles préparaient un mauvais coup. Mais il fallait que j'agisse avec finesse ; si il était vrai que Tenten nous cachait certaines choses c'était probablement parce qu'elle avait ses raisons. Je cacherais donc certaines choses aux autres lorsque je leur confierais ce que je savais. D'ailleurs, en parlant des autres, les voilà qui revenaient mais je savais que ce n'était pas le bon moment pour leur en parler. Face à l'air tendu que mon visage ne pouvait s'empêcher de trahir, mes amis se doutèrent qu'il s'était passé quelque chose en leur absence et me questionnaient du regard. Seules mes lèvres bougèrent :

\- « Plus tard ».

Ils hochèrent de la tête et cela se termina ainsi, Kurenai-sensei vint nous chercher et nous montâmes enfin dans l'avion. Les places étaient attribuées et je me retrouvais entre cette péta**e rousse et Naruto, devant moi il y avait Tenten, Sasuke et Karin. Ino était assise entre Choji et Kiba et Shikamaru entre deux amies de Karin dont je ne connaissais pas le nom. Ensuite, il y avait Neji, Hinata et Saï. Temari était assise derrière moi avec un gars que je ne connaissais pas et la dernière amie de Karin, celle aux cheveux châtains clairs qui semblaient moins conne et surtout bien plus gentille que les autres.

Impuissante, je regardais passivement Karin sauter sur Sasuke pour l'embrasser, tout en me regardant vicieusement. Mais comme Sasuke n'aimait pas cette fille, tous ses efforts étaient vains et je me mis même à rire après un certain laps de temps, ce qui irrita la jeune "demoiselle" :

\- Tu as quelque chose à me dire Haruno ?, me demanda sèchement Karin.

Sasuke lui rétorqua à ma place :

\- Non, elle n'en a pas besoin. Elle ne sait que trop bien que toutes tes tentatives seront vaines, Karin.

\- Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles, mon Sasu-chou d'amour.

\- Eh bien, Saku-chan est ma fiancée et ma petite-amie, c'est elle que j'aime.

La brune perdit son sourire niais et se rassit dans son siège en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, elle boudait ; je savais bien que Sasuke la ferait taire rapidement. C'est la rousse à côté de moi qui prit la parole :

\- Sasuke-kun, tu n'as vraiment aucun goût

\- Je t'emmerde, la grosse, lui rétorqua-t-il sèchement.

\- Quoooi ?! Répètes un peu ce que t'as dit, espèce de p'tit con... D'abord, je ne suis pas grosse je ne pèse que quarante kilos et trois cent vingt-et-un grammes pour un mètre soixante-sept ! Alors hein !

\- Oh tu as encore mincis ma belle Natsuko, que je suis fière de toi !, s'époumona Karin, visiblement émerveillée.

\- Du calme, les ados, vous gênez les autres passagers, intervint Asuma-sensei de l'avant de l'avion.

\- Monsieur, monsieur, est ce qu'on peut changer de place ?, s'écria Naruto brusquement.

\- Bon d'accord mais seulement si vous êtes sages.

Tout le monde se leva immédiatement. Je me mis à côté de Sasuke. Bien que je n'éprouve aucun amour pour lui, il fallait bien que Karin le laisse respirer. Naruto s'installa à côté de Hinata et Temari. Shikamaru se joint à Kiba et Ino tandis que Neji rejoignait Tenten avec Saï et les Karin et sa bande s'isolèrent pour comploter.

Le voyage ne dura que quelque trois heures et les autres se chamaillaient tandis que je profitais du calme de Sasuke pour m'endormir contre lui, bien que les sièges nous empêchaient de nous rapprocher plus. Pour plus de confort, il encadra mes épaules de son bras et embrassa tendrement mon front. Derrière nous, on entendait des gloussements. Tenten et Neji se moquaient de nous, déclarant :

\- Neji, tu vois, je t'avais bien dis qu'elle l'aimait bien.

\- Même pas vrai, je profite juste, rétorquais-je à moitié endormie.

Sasuke ne dit aucun mot, de toute façon, lui non plus ne m'aimait pas, donc je ne vois pas ce qu'il aurait pu ajouter. Je m'endormis enfin et ne me réveillais qu'une heure et quart plus tard, lorsqu'on rattacha nos ceintures de sécurité tandis que l'avion décrivait des cercles dans le ciel afin de venir atterrir sur une piste de l'aéroport de Naha ; depuis le hublot on pouvait voir un temps éclatant et presque sentir un soleil chaleureux. Nous avions tous hâte d'arriver dans notre hôtel, de poser nos bagages dans nos chambres et de vite partir à la mer même si moi je ne me baignerais pas.

* * *

Notre hôtel était immense et vraiment très luxueux, ce qui contrastait avec le vol low-cost que nous venions de faire. Le sol était recouvert d'une moquette lie de vin tandis que les murs étaient couverts de marbre d'un blanc cassé, dans un style parfaitement européen. L'entrée était pourvue d'un très grand aquarium en forme de U qui servait également de bureau pour les réceptionnistes de l'hôtel.

Nous étions répartis en deux ou trois personnes par chambre et nous pouvions choisir avec qui la partager dans la mesure où les garçons restaient entre garçons et les filles entre filles. Pour ma part, je me retrouvais avec Tenten et Temari tandis que Hinata partageait la chambre de droite avec Ino. A ma gauche il y avait la chambre de Sasuke, Saï et Neji tandis que la chambre d'en face était occupée par Shikamaru, Naruto et Kiba. Les professeurs passèrent dans nos chambres pour nous dire qu'on avait quartier libre jusqu'à dix-neuf heures mais qu'à cette heure précise il fallait qu'on se rejoigne tous dans le hall d'entrée de l'hôtel pour prendre notre dîner ensemble. On décida rapidement d'aller profiter de la piscine de l'hôtel qui était absolument géante et comportait plusieurs toboggans et autres bains à remous. Etant donné que j'étais aquaphobe, j'avais emmené un roman dans mon sac de plage. Je m'étais quand même vêtue d'un maillot de bain deux pièces vert histoire de laisser ma peau profiter un peu du soleil. A vrai dire, seul Sasuke était au courant de mon étrange malaise vis-à-vis de l'eau et je préférais qu'il en reste ainsi. Je prétextais juste ne pas aimer nager.

Tandis que les autres jouaient dans la piscine, je m'étais installée sur un transat et j'avais bien entamé mon roman. Les jeunes hommes avaient commencé une partie de beach-volley dans la piscine avec les filles. Ces dernières étaient particulièrement en beauté dans leurs maillots de bains respectifs et attiraient les regards. Temari portait un deux pièces imitation camouflage qui mettaient très bien en valeur sa forte poitrine. Hinata portait un une pièce sous un large tee-shirt blanc ; elle avait prétexté être très sensible à l'intensité des rayons UV mais nous savions tous que c'était uniquement parce qu'elle n'assumait pas son corps. Quant à elle, Tenten avait judicieusement choisi de mettre un petit maillot de bain couleur chocolat qui se mariait à merveille avec sa peau naturellement halée. Elle avait également lâché ses cheveux qui, sous l'effet de l'humidité, avaient légèrement ondulé et lui arrivait au bas de la nuque. Toujours souriante, elle resplendissait dans l'eau turquoise de la piscine. Pour finir, Ino arborait un maillot de bain bleu cyan ornés de petites perles dorées. Elle aussi était magnifique mais Shikamaru ne lui prêtait guère plus d'attention que d'habitude ; non, il était après disputer une faute avec Temari.

\- Mais tu vas m'écouter, femme pirate ! Je te dis que la balle est sortie du terrain !

\- Y'a pas de lignes crétin d'eau douce, on ne peut pas savoir !

\- Si on considère qu'il n'y a pas de lignes simplement parce qu'elles ne sont pas tracées, on ne peut pas jouer correctement.

\- Mais on s'en fout des règles, on veut juste jouer, débile...

\- De toute façon, avec toi on ne peut pas avoir de conversations sans que les insultes fusent !

\- C'est ce qui fait mon charme, idiot !

\- Oh oui, autant de charme qu'une sirène de la mythologie grecque, c'est sur ! T'es bien jolie en peinture, mais dès que tu ouvres la bouche...

\- Merci. Maintenant, va chercher la balle, homme~

Au bout d'un quart d'heure, je préférais arrêter ma lecture pour me reposer un peu, tournant le dos au soleil afin de le faire bronzer, je m'endormis. Ce n'est que lorsque je sentis quelques gouttes tomber sur ma peau que je me réveillai :

\- Hum... Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?, maugréais-je, encore vaseuse de ma sieste.

Une voix suave que je connaissais bien me répondit :

\- Je pensais que tu aurais peut-être envie de profiter du bain à remous avec moi.

\- Profiter du bain à remous oui, avec toi non, mais je ferais avec.

Je me relevais péniblement avant de constater que tout le monde avait déserté la piscine ; Naruto et Hinata s'embrassaient gentiment, tout comme Shikamaru et Ino d'ailleurs. Neji, Tenten et Temari faisaient une partie de poker. Kiba était parti draguer une des barmaids avec Saï qui observait minutieusement comment le jeune homme s'y prenait afin d'en tirer une nouvelle leçon de vie.

Attendez...

Hinata et Naruto s'embrassaient ? J'en restais ébahie :

\- Uchiwa, il s'est passé quoi avec Naruto et Hinata ?

\- Naruto est tombé sur elle en voulant empêcher le ballon de toucher la surface de l'eau et depuis ils ne se lâchent plus.

Je pouffais doucement :

\- Aussi simple que ça, sérieusement ? Et dire qu'on commençait à échafauder un plan avec les filles alors que les faire tomber l'un sur l'autre ça suffisait ?

\- Personne n'y croit, c'en est presque irréel.

\- Au moins ça fait un mec de la bande en moins à draguer pour les chiennes de Karin, déclarais-je en le suivant jusqu'au bain.

Il se retourna légèrement pour scruter mon visage :

\- C'est de ça dont tu voulais nous parler tout à l'heure, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui.

Je m'installais dans le bain, m'appuyant contre son épaule pour ne pas glisser, puis il me rejoint et me demanda des explications.

\- J'ai entendu la rousse parler avec Karin ; elle a découvert pas mal de choses sur Tenten et va s'en servir pour éloigner Neji d'elle. Elle est complètement fêlée et pense que si Tenten ne disparaît pas de sa vie, elle ne pourra pas l'avoir.

\- Hum, je vois, j'en parlerais à Neji, je suis sûr qu'il ne se laissera pas faire. Il apprécie trop Tenten pour se laisser berner par des éléments compromettants.

\- J'espère que tu as raison.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je m'en charge.

Il me tira contre lui comme il l'avait fait dans ma baignoire.

Neji et Tenten nous rejoignirent :

\- On vient profiter un peu des massages, j'espère que cela ne vous dérange pas, les amoureux, se moqua gentiment Tenten en s'installant dans le bain.

Je lui tirais la langue avant de refermer les yeux et de continuer mon activité. Sasuke, qui n'avait pas vraiment de tact avec les gens, déclara de but en blanc :

\- Neji, je dois te prévenir ; Sakura a entendu l'autre rousse de la bande à Karin déclarer qu'elle ferait tout pour te mettre dans son lit et apparemment, elle veut s'en prendre à toi, Tenten.

Tous les deux nous regardèrent surpris. Pour ma part, je n'aurais peut-être pas prévenu Tenten, j'aurais plutôt réglé le compte de cette nana, je l'aurais peut-être fusillé ou lynché, j'aurais fait tout et n'importe quoi, bien sûr, en compagnie de Temari qui s'en serait donné à cœur joie mais je n'aurais pas prévenu Tenten. Je savais qu'à partir du moment où elle le saurait, la jeune fille refuserait qu'on lui vienne en aide. Je respectais cette part de la personnalité de Tenten qui était débrouillarde et indépendante mais j'avais peur que cette fois-ci, la jeune fille ne soit pas assez forte pour se défendre seule.

D'un côté, je préférais que Sasuke en ait parlé à Neji. Neji ne laissera jamais quiconque faire du mal à la jeune fille. D'ailleurs, sa réaction en dit long sur la question :

\- Cette pouffiasse, elle va voir de quel bois je me chauffe. Merci de m'avoir tenu au courant.

\- Je peux très bien me défendre toute seule tu sais, déclara posément la jeune fille.

Le jeune homme lui agrippa doucement l'épaule pour la forcer à le regarder, oubliant notre existence :

\- Tenten, je sais que tu es forte mais tu sais trop bien que si une menace pèse sur toi je ne réponds plus de rien.

La jeune fille éclata de rire, se remémorant sans doute d'un souvenir :

\- Oh ça oui je le sais que tu es surprotecteur, réussit-elle à ajouter entre deux éclats de rire.

Je les regardais interloquée. Sasuke m'expliqua rapidement ; un garçon du lycée avait voulu draguer la jeune fille l'année précédente et voyant son refus, il l'avait giflé. Neji s'était alors ruer sur le garçon pour le démolir. Je souris devant cette petite anecdote ; cela me rassurait de savoir que Neji défendrait Tenten coûte que coûte ; j'observais l'échange de regards des deux concernés, si je ne les avais pas connu, j'aurais pensé qu'ils s'aimaient.

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant cinq jours que nous séjournions au grand hôtel Suna de Okinawa et le soleil avait considérablement enjolivé nos vacances, nous aidant à supporter les assauts incessants des chiennes en chaleur de Karin. Ces dernières n'arrêtaient pour ainsi dire jamais, tentant sans cesse de provoquer les garçons par des tenues toutes plus courtes les unes que les autres, des petites danses séduisantes et d'autres propositions à tendances licencieuses. Jusqu'à maintenant, les garçons s'en foutaient royalement ; ils restaient avec nous la plupart du temps et nous passions la quasi-totalité de nos journées dans la piscine ou à la plage à dorer au soleil, à profiter de la douce température de l'eau pour nous amuser pendant des heures.

Aujourd'hui n'étaient qu'un jour comme un autre : Tenten et Neji se cherchaient amicalement, Shikamaru et Ino faisaient la sieste côte à cote sur leurs serviettes de plage, Naruto s'amusait avec Kiba dans la mer, Hinata et Temari papotaient et pour ma part, je subissais les assauts incessants de mon crétin de fiancé. Je n'arrivais vraiment plus à le comprendre ; il était tantôt irrité par mes faits et gestes et me le faisait bien savoir, tantôt attiré par ma compagnie et parfois même jaloux qu'un autre homme puisse me lancer des œillades. Il était également beaucoup plus agréable et attentionné qu'il ne l'était à mon arrivée au Japon et je regardais tout ceci d'un mauvais oeil.

Je n'aimais pas ce rapprochement progressif qu'il effectuait, je ne me sentais pas en sécurité et je préférais qu'on se haïsse plutôt ; j'avais déjà vécu des histoires d'amour dont une qui avait duré un an et cinq mois et m'avait particulièrement brisé le cœur et je n'avais pas trop envie de recommencer, et encore moins avec Sasuke qui représentait à mes yeux l'instabilité même.

Quoiqu'il en soit, à dix-sept heures, nous vîmes la troupe de guignols de Karin débarquer et polluer la plage de leur présence ; s'installant à quelques mètres de nous, je su tout de suite qu'elles avaient encore un complot en tête. Pour qu'elles s'approchent aussi près de nous, il ne pouvait s'agir que de ça. Elles commencèrent à jacasser sur le tout dernier rouge à lèvre de la marque Kanebo, qui faisait déjà fureur malgré sa toute récente mise en vente. On ne pouvait pas trouver plus intéressant en matière de conversation... Je les observais du coin de l'œil, attendant le moment du complot pour éventuellement intervenir ; je n'aimais pas leur proximité. Sasuke revînt de la mer. Se couchant contre moi, il me murmura dans le creux de l'oreille :

\- Tu es bien tendue, ma chère Haruno. Tu penses qu'elles vont agir aujourd'hui ?

Sans répondre, je pris l'initiative de l'embrasser doucement, me mettant sur le dos et abandonnant mon livre contre la surface chaleureuse du sable ; je faisais uniquement ça pour faire enrager Karin, et je dois reconnaître que cela marchait pour le mieux. J'entendis un grognement couper leur conversation puis elles se levèrent toutes sauf la rousse et se dandinèrent jusqu'à la mer afin de se tremper les pieds. Ce n'est pas pour autant que j'achevais ce baiser car, même si nous ne nous aimions pas, je n'avais aucune certitude sur l'éventuelle fidélité de Sasuke et si tant est qu'il ne le soit pas, je devais tout de même m'assurer qu'il le reste durant ces vacances ; cela me ferait franchement chier qu'il couche avec Karin la bimbo siliconée pourvue d'autant de Q.I qu'une huître pas fraîche.

Bien sûr, Sasuke en profitait largement, me serrant contre son torse, savourant cette toute nouvelle intimité et une seule chose pouvait nous sortir de notre câlin ; ce fut un cri perçant. La rousse hurlait à rompre les tympans de la plupart des mammifères existants aux alentours, c'est-à-dire nous :

\- Aaaah ! Au secours, sauvez-moi, je vais mouriiiir ~

Nous la regardâmes tous, puis Tenten lui demanda dans un sarcasme :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Natsuko ? Tu t'es cassé un ongle ?

\- Il y- Il y a... une... horrible araignée... sur la... serviette de Karin ! J'ai une peur panique des araignées !, pleurnicha t-elle, bruyamment.

Neji se leva et secoua énergiquement la serviette avant de rebrousser chemin mais un bras lui retint le poignet ; la vipère passait à l'action :

\- Oh Neji, tu es mon héro ! Laisses moi te remercier, déclara t-elle, les yeux en soucoupes avant de lui sauter dessus, pressant contre lui sa plastique et de l'embrasser langoureusement.

Le garçon eut beau faire tous les efforts du monde pour se détacher d'elle, elle était coriace et munie d'une poigne de fer. Ce fut une Tenten courroucée qui vînt le tirer de ce pétrin, giflant la harpie par la même occasion :

\- Non mais tu veux étouffer mon copain ou quoi ?! T'es complètement tarée ma pauvre ! Va te faire soigner !

Cette dernière émit un petit rire purement diabolique avant d'ajouter, offrant un regard vicieux à ma jeune amie :

\- Moi pauvre ? Elle est bien bonne celle-là ! En tous cas, ce n'est pas moi qui vit à Arakawa et travaille comme serveuse dans un kebab, n'est-ce pas Tenten ?

Tout le monde fit silence soudainement et je vis les yeux de Tenten et de Neji s'ouvrir en grand tandis que la diablesse jubilait en arborant à présent un sourire éclatant de joie :

\- ... Et s'il est vrai que toi et Neji êtes en couple, continua-t-elle en les menaçant, je te conseille de vite rompre votre relation ; vous ne voudriez pas que Hyûga Hiashi-sama l'apprenne...

Puis elle éclata d'un rire de harpie qui aura une seconde fois pulvérisé les tympans de tout mammifères à moins de cinquante mètres.

Tenten l'a gifla de nouveau :

\- Tout cela ne te regarde pas.

Je vis les poings de Tenten se serrer tandis qu'elle ravalait sa fierté et partait précipitamment vers l'hôtel ; cette salope avait trouvé un moyen de faire fléchir la garde de Tenten et lui avait sans doute infligé une blessure qui laisserait une cicatrice ; je ne pouvais pas laisser faire ça ; je me dégageais de l'étreinte de Sasuke et me ruais vers elle, mais avant que je pus faire quoique ce soit, le fille s'était déjà retrouvée à terre ; Neji venait de lui administrer la plus belle baffe de la journée (les précédents étant pour Naruto de la part d'un peu tout le monde). La jeune fille se retrouva donc à terre sans comprendre quoi que ce soit ; larmoyant doucement avec un air de chien apeuré très frappant ;

\- Mais-.. Mais Neji, cette fille n'est pas faite pour toi !

\- Et alors, je refuse de le savoir !

\- Mais... Elle est pauvre. C'est une guenon alors que moi je suis une princesse et je suis riche, nous ferions un si beau couple !

\- Je m'en fiche de toi, je me fous des autres filles La seule qui m'importe c'est elle !

\- Elle ne fera jamais partie de noter monde...

\- Cela n'a pas d'importance. Et que je ne te revois plus la menacer ou tu recevras de ma part une sanction bien plus douloureuse qu'une simple claque, la mit-il en garde, visiblement très remonté contre elle.

Laissant la diablesse à terre (Mais surtout à nos bons soins, à Temari et à moi), le jeune homme partit en courant vers l'hôtel ; il n'aurait pas éprouvé autant de colère et de haine envers une seule et même personne si la victime n'avait pas été plus qu'une simple amie. Ainsi donc Neji aimait Tenten...

* * *

Notre séjour touchait bientôt à sa fin et nous avions tous pris de très belles couleurs, moi la première. J'arborais à présent un jolie hale doré et j'en étais ravie. Le seul qui n'avait pas pris de couleur du tout, étrangement, c'était Sasuke qui demeurait toujours blanc comme un linge.

Avant notre retour à la routine lycéenne, il nous restait un weekend qui promettait d'être festif. En effet, le vendredi ; soit ce soir, l'hôtel avait prévu de faire une piscine nocturne jusqu'au petit matin pour ses clients tandis que le samedi soir, il y aurait une grande soirée dans tout l'hôtel comme à la fin de chaque mois. Cela allait clore notre voyage en grandes pompes. Nous revenions de la plage où nous avions encore une fois passer tout l'après-midi. Cela étant, l'atmosphère était plus tendue qu'hier. Ni Neji ni Tenten n'avait souhaité venir et tous deux restaient enfermés dans leurs chambres respectives sans dire un mot, se laissant lentement envahir par des ténèbres que leur propre désarrois nourrissait. Nous savions seulement que la veille Neji avait passé une heure à tambouriner la porte de notre chambre, sans succès. Bien sûr, cela nous avait tous plus ou moins marqué de les voir aussi morose l'un que l'autre ; nous qui étions habitués à la souriante Tenten et à l'imperturbable Neji.

Il n'y en avait qu'une pour se réjouir de leurs malheurs ; j'ai nommé Karin !

Elle ne cessait de féliciter sa copine rousse que nous avions gentiment démolie juste après le départ de Neji. Cette dernière, le visage complètement nettoyé de tout maquillage (Oui, après quelques claques, ça a été l'ultime sévisse que nous lui avions fait subir ; la lingette démaquillante !), ne semblait pas très fière d'elle en revanche. Peut-être que ces filles n'étaient pas si dénuées de sens finalement ? Enfin bon, passons le sujet des poufs, je me foutais bien de ce qu'elles pouvaient devenir sous réserve qu'elles finissent par nous laisser tranquille.

Quoiqu'il en soit, ce soir c'était piscine nocturne. Je n'étais guère enthousiasmée à l'idée d'y assister ; il n'y aurait que très peu de luminosité et donc je ne pourrais pas poursuivre mes lectures si intéressantes. D'un autre côté, c'était tout de même plus attirant que de rester la soirée dans la pénombre en compagnie de Tenten à faire un monologue qu'elle refuserait d'entendre et qui serait agrémenté de sanglots presque inaudibles. J'avais donc finis par accepter, ayant stupidement mis un maillot de bain sous ma petite robe tout en sachant pertinemment que ce dernier n'irait pas faire trempette comme le font les maillots de bain normaux ; tant pis pour lui, ce serait un bikini au chômage.

Il était approximativement vingt-deux heures et je regardais passivement les autres chahuter dans la piscine. Cette dernière n'était d'ailleurs pas très peuplée car les températures extérieures s'étaient quelque peu refroidies avec la tombée de la nuit et la plupart des clients de l'hôtel semblaient plutôt frileux. Ce qui expliquait également l'étrange tranquillité de notre soirée : pas de Karin, pas de problème en vue.

Au bout d'un moment, mes amis sortirent de la piscine, se plaignant de la fraîcheur du vent au contact de leurs peaux mouillées et se dirigèrent vers les bains à remous à l'intérieur du bâtiment derrière mon transat. Seul Sasuke se dirigea vers moi, s'agenouillant à mes côtés :

\- Tu ne t'ennuies pas trop ?

\- Non, ça va, répondis-je, non sans une pointe d'ironie dans la voix.

Non, franchement, qui ne se serait pas fait chier à ma place, assis pendant près de deux heures sur un transat à regarder une bande d'adorables débiles chahuter dans un eau à la fois envoûtante et dangereuse... Vraiment, parfois il pouvait être lourd... Et con.

Il m'accorda un de ses petits sourires en coin dont seul lui avait la recette secrète et déclara :

\- Viens avec moi.

Je le regardais soupçonneuse et dubitative :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux me faire faire encore ?

\- Fais-moi confiance, pour une fois.

Un peu réticente, je m'exécutais néanmoins ; il avait été incroyablement gentil et obéissant ces derniers temps, fallait bien que je trouve quelque chose pour le récompenser. Il me prit la main et me conduisit jusqu'à une grande piscine... OH MON DIEU. Je paniquais, ma peur de l'eau faisant surface de nouveau. Je tentais de reculer tandis que lui commençait une lente descente dans ces eaux troubles et glaciales. Ayant pris conscience de mon refus, je ne lui laissais guère d'autre choix que de me soulever du sol et de m'amener lui-même jusqu'au milieu de la piscine ; j'eus beau frapper, taper, cogner ses épaules; rien n'y fit, j'étais à présent suspendue au-dessus de l'eau, au beau milieu de la piscine. Je paniquais derechef :

\- Sasukeeeee~ Pitié ! Tout mais pas ça...

Il ricana. Vicieuse petite créature.

\- Sakura...

\- S'il te plait...

\- Il n'y a que cinquante centimètres d'eau ; c'est la piscine des enfants.

Il m'y posa et je constatais en effet que l'eau atteignait seulement mes jambes et non le reste de mon corps. Je me calmais quelque peu ; je ne pouvais vraisemblablement pas me noyer là-dedans, à moins que quelqu'un ne cherche à me tuer bien évidemment.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ?

\- On va remplir une mission très périlleuse : nous allons combattre ta phobie.

La mauvaise blague.

Je le regardais, stupéfaite puis répondis avec beaucoup de scepticisme :

\- Non mais sérieusement, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire dans cette piscine pour enfants ?

Il me regarda d'un air profondément blasé avant de grogner :

\- Mais, je viens de te le dire ! On va tacher de rendre ta phobie moins envahissante.

Là, il me faisait peur. Je n'avais guère envie de commencer à nager, même dans un bassin pour enfant. Et le pire c'est que je sentais toute cette néfaste motivation émaner de son être. Il glissa ses mains le long de mes avant-bras et les arrêta au niveau de mes coudes. Le sourire aux lèvres, il se baissa doucement m'entraînant avec lui. On s'assit dans l'eau qui cela dit en passant était assez froide. Il me prit dans ces bras et se coucha un peu plus dans l'eau, admirant ainsi un ciel de nuit d'une froide clarté. Les étoiles semblaient briller de mille lueurs et nous n'aurions jamais pu avoir une si jolie nuit à Konoha où la pollution engendrée près de Tokyo rendait le ciel un peu plus nuageux. Sasuke déposa un léger baiser sur mon front avant de demander, inquisiteur :

\- Ça va ? Tu n'as pas peur ?

\- Non ça va... Même si E.T venait nous capturer et nous emmener loin dans sa galaxie, ça irait, lui répondis-je avec un demi souriant.

Non je n'étais pas rassurée du tout, en fait.

Il explosa d'un rire moqueur que certainement jamais personne à part moi n'avait entendu. En temps normal, il se serait simplement contenté d'un petit micro-sourire à la commissure des lèvres ou d'un rire rapide et léger comme le vent.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ?

\- Rien de particulier, tu es juste sensationnelle... Ah la la, les extra-terrestres...

Je le regardais sceptique ; il avait un sérieux problème lui, à rire pour un rien.

* * *

 _Lorsque je l'avais rencontré pour la toute première fois, la première chose qu'il avait faite fut de me tirer la langue avant de déclarer qu'il me détestait, pointant du doigt ma tignasse rose. Nous étions vraiment très jeunes et je n'avais pas compris sur le moment._

 _\- « Pourquoi ? », lui avais-je demandé et ce à quoi il avait répondu_

 _Je me souviendrais toujours de son rire. Le premier rire que j'avais entendu. Un rire moqueur et très blessant._

 _\- « Parce que, le rose c'est moche ! T'es moche ! »._

 _Je n'avais jamais compris pourquoi il me détestait à ce point, c'était purement stupide de détester quelqu'un seulement parce que la coloration naturelle de ses cheveux était anormalement rose. Il aurait simplement suffit que je me teigne les cheveux d'une couleur plus naturelle pour qu'il arrête ses sottises. Cela étant, ma mère n'avait jamais voulu, prétextant que mes cheveux étaient absolument magnifiques et qu'elle aurait adoré avoir les mêmes étant enfants. Ma mère était vraiment une fille à aimer le rose et à vouloir en mettre de partout. Ses créations comportaient d'ailleurs toujours une petite touche de rose._

 _A partir de ce moment-là, nous nous étions mis à nous détester et nous avions commencé à nous faire des coups bas. Surtout lui. Il ne se passait pas une seule vacance de Noël sans que nous ne lrencontrions les Uchiwa dans la même station de ski en Autriche et à chaque fois qu'il le pouvait, il me couvrait de honte._

 _Je n'étais déjà pas très douée pour le ski à la base et il me faisait tomber à chaque fois qu'il le pouvait. Lui qui savait dévaler les pistes rouges et noires sur son snowboard comme personne, faisait exprès de passer très près de moi pour_ _que je perde mon fragile équilibre et finisse les fesses dans la neige._

 _\- Oups ! Désolée Haruno, malgré ta tignasse, je ne t'avais pas vu !_

 _Puis il partait, continuant sa route, sur un rire tonitruant et moqueur._

 _Toujours de fausses excuses pour faire bonne figure devant nos parents. Toujours ce même rire moqueur et blessant._

 _Lorsque nous étions un peu plus grand, désespérés par mon inaptitude à faire du ski, mes parents avaient engagé un moniteur pour m'apprendre plus particulièrement la technique. Ce jeune moniteur, Mikhail, un riverain âgé de seulement vingt-et-un an, savait me mettre en confiance et avait toujours un mot gentil pour me réconforter lorsque je chutais. Au bout de quelques jours d'entraînements acharnés, j'avais réussi à faire quelques progrès. Je passais tout mon temps avec Mikhail et nous descendions ensemble les pistes vertes à longueur de journée en discutant gentiment de tout et de rien. J'avais finis par me sentir très attirée par lui qui était toujours si prévenant avec moi et je crois, je n'en suis pas certaine, que peut-être lui aussi éprouvait quelque chose pour moi._

 _Mais bien évidemment, tout bonheur près de Uchiwa était de courte durée._

 _Nous partagions le même chalet cette année-là car nos mères voulaient passer plus de temps ensemble. Fatiguée par ma journée de ski, j'étais allée me coucher tôt en prétextant que le lendemain mon moniteur m'emmenait sur ma première piste bleue. Nos parents étaient installés dans le salon et bavardaient allègrement autour de la cheminée._

 _Cette nuit là, sans que personne ne s'en rende compte, Sasuke, muni d'une paire de ciseaux, avait coupé les premiers points de la couture de mon pantalon de ski, au niveau des fesses, comptant sur le fait que je tomberais forcément sur une piste bleue et que le mouvement ferait son oeuvre._

 _Le lendemain arriva et Sasuke s'était innocemment proposé de nous accompagner avec Mikhail pour ma première descente sur la piste bleue, prétextant être admiratif devant les progrès spectaculaires que j'avais fais cette saison._

 _\- Tu es peut-être moins empotée que tu en as l'air Haruno !_

 _Mikhail me guidait en douceur et Sasuke fermait la marche. La piste était bien plus dure que je ne le pensais et j'avançais fébrilement avec les conseils de mon moniteur. Elle finissait par une jolie descente un peu plus pentue qui nous amenait devant la boutique de ski du village. Mettant en pratique les conseils de Mikhail, j'avais pris mon courage à deux mains et dévaler la piste sans écouter mes angoisses._

 _Arrivée en bas, je n'ai pas su freiner et j'ai attéris tête la première dans un tas de neige._

 _Chute. Crack !_

 _J'étais coincée dans le tas sans arriver à me dépêtrer et je sentais la brise glaciale caresser mes fesses à l'air. Et puis deux rires puissants._

 _Sasuke me tira par le bras, toujours pris d'un fou rire incontrôlable tandis que Mikhail qui avait pourtant été toujours si gentil avec moi, se roulait à terre dans un rire guttural sans fin. Il en pleurait littéralement de rire._

 _Sasuke me tira la langue et je compris que mon pantalon de ski n'avait pas craqué tout seul._

 _Toute ma motivation réduite à néant, je partais sans un regard en arrière sous les rires incessants des deux jeunes hommes. Tentant de cacher mes fesses comme je le pouvait avec ma veste de ski et rejoignant rapidement le chalet, j'en étais venue à quelques conclusions :_

 _Ne plus jamais faire de ski._

 _Ne plus jamais mettre de petites culottes avec des cœurs roses._

 _Plus jamais._

* * *

Mais revenons-en à Sasu-crétin ; étant petit je m'étais toujours demandé s'il n'était pas amputé du cœur. A présent je me demandais si l'organe qui régissait ses émotions, à savoir, le cerveau, marchait correctement.

\- Et puis les extra-terrestres ça n'existent pas, acheva-t-il, brisant le silence qui nous entourait tel un cocon.

\- ça, on n'en sait rien, personne n'en a jamais vu.

Un petit moment de silence.

\- Moi si, j'en ai vu un.

\- Tu viens de dire que cela n'existait pas ; ton cerveau a déraillé ou quoi ?

\- Ben non, c'est toi l'extraterrestre. Avoue quand même que ce rose ne fait pas très humain.

Je me détachais de son étreinte, m'éloignant un peu ; je n'étais pas vexée, je savais déjà bien que je n'étais pas normale, humainement parlant. Les humains étaient trop repoussés par moi pour que cela me donne l'impression de faire partie de la même catégorie vivante et viable qu'eux. Il prit néanmoins cela comme le signe immanquable d'une blessure de mon orgueil :

\- Rooooh allez ! Ne sois pas vexée ! Ce n'est pas comme si tu n'étais pas habituée à mes moqueries !

J'avais envie qu'il s'excusa quand même, pour une fois j'avais envie qu'il me traita comme une reine alors je me relevais et sortit du bassin sans un mot. Ayant atteint mon transat, j'attrapais ma robe et ma serviette et allais aux vestiaires. Lorsque j'en ressortis, Sasuke n'était pas encore ressortis du sien ce qui me permettait de m'enfuir à toutes jambes. J'avais vraiment envie qu'il se sente coupable et qu'il me supplie de le pardonner ; ça vaudrait bien pour toutes les vacheries qu'il m'avait faites subir jusqu'à maintenant. Je rejoignis très rapidement ma suite. Il était minuit passé et Tenten s'était endormie, des sillons de larmes sur son visage témoignaient de son état psychologique actuel ; je n'aimais pas trop cette situation et je savais que Neji y était lié. Seulement comme lui également semblait être un fantôme, on pouvait penser que cela avait à voir avec le domaine des sentiments amoureux.

Après dix petites minutes, quelqu'un tambourina à la porte avec insistance. Mais je n'y prétais pas attention, je savais déjà qu'il s'agissait de lui :

\- Sakura ! Excuses moi...

Je ne dis mot, me préparant simplement à me coucher.

\- Sakura ! Allez ! Ouvres moi cette porte, s'il te plait !

…

\- Sakura... Je sais que tu es là.

…

\- Saku... Allez je sais que tu m'entends, laisse-moi entrer. Il faut qu'on parle.

Ce cri désespéré réveilla Temari, qui, râlant, se leva et marcha d'un pas rapide jusqu'à la porte. Avant qu'elle n'ouvre, elle se tourna vers moi et je lui fis comprendre d'un geste que j'allais faire semblant de dormir. Elle attendit que je me sois glissée sous les couvertures pour ouvrir la porte en grand et dilapider mon fiancé primate :

\- Oh c'est pas un peu fini tout ce boucan, y'en a qui essayent de dormir, Uchiwa !

\- Laisse-moi voir Sakura, pas le temps de t'expliquer, je sais qu'elle est là !

Il entra en la bousculant un peu et me vit dans mon lit, sagement installée et faussement endormie. Temari se délectait :

\- Comme tu peux le constater, Sakura dort à points fermés et c'est ce que je faisais aussi jusqu'à ce qu'un put**n d'abruti vienne gueuler à la porte. Maintenant, si tu veux bien, je voudrais DORMIR !

Mais il faut croire qu'il ne l'écoutait pas car il s'avança doucement vers mon lit pour constater par lui-même que je dormais (ou pas). Il s'accroupit à coté de mon lit et je fis tous les efforts du monde pour respirer le plus lentement possible. Malgré mes yeux fermés je pouvais sentir que son visage se rapprochait, jusqu'à ce que son souffle chaud atteigne ma joue. Il se rapprocha encore, vint déposer ses lèvres sur les miennes avant de se relever et de déclarer :

\- Bonne nuit ma Sakura.

Temari finit de l'achever en déclarant, agacée :

\- Ouais ouais, bonne nuit ! De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si demain elle allait s'en souvenir ! Elle dort !

\- Hn...

Il quitta la pièce et Temari vint me rejoindre sur le lit. Je me relevais :

\- Tu veux en parler ?

\- Non, il m'a juste dit que j'étais un extra-terrestre, et je me suis dit que ce serait bien que je me fasse désirée un peu, chuchotais-je.

On se regarda un instant sans un mot et puis nous explosâmes de rire en simultané, réveillant Tenten par la même occasion. Quelque peu grognon, elle maugréa :

\- Gneuh ? Veux dormir les filles...

\- Oui oui, excuse-nous, on va dormir. Bonne nuit les filles !

* * *

Nous venions de passer une super journée shopping dans Okinawa. Nous avions formellement interdit aux garçons de venir avec nous et nous avions également réussi à convaincre Tenten de venir avec nous. Nous voulions passer la journée à l'écart des garçons, nous avions prétexté que nous ne voulions pas leur gâcher la surprise pour ce soir et que nous voulions être absolument splendides pour eux. Conquis par nos discours charmeurs, ils s'étaient laissés avoir, acceptant de nous laisser entre filles pendant une journée. Bien évidemment la vérité était tout autre ; moi et Tenten cherchions à éviter à tous prix Uchiwa et Hyûga alors que ces derniers nous courraient après.

En ce qui concerne Tenten, Neji avait fini par se reprendre un peu et semblait plus déterminé que jamais à conquérir la jeune fille par tous les moyens ; aussi guettait-il les sorties de la chambre d'hôtel de la jeune fille. Quant à moi, c'était simple : Sasu-crétin se sentait affreusement coupable de m'avoir traité d'extraterrestre et cherchait un moyen de s'excuser et de se faire bonne conscience. Par ailleurs, Temari avait eu la judicieuse idée de proposer à Uchiwa d'être mon compagnon ce soir afin qu'il me laisse tranquille aujourd'hui. Son plan était qu'à la fin de la journée, elle fasse croire à mon fiancé crétin que je sois tombée malade pour que je puisse rester dans la chambre et ne pas le voir.

Okinawa regorgeait de boutiques hautes en couleurs et pleines de richesses insoupçonnées. Bien entendu, Ino dévalisa toutes les boutiques de vêtements branchées et nous fîmes de même dans des proportions plus acceptables. Les commerçants étaient également très sympathiques et avenants avec nous et nous avions passé une très bonne journée entre filles avant de rentrer à l'hôtel faire la fête.

En rentrant, les filles commençaient à se préparer dans notre chambre où Ino jouait les coiffeuses et les maquilleuses. Elle rendit toutes les filles sublimes tandis que moi je m'étais déjà mise en pyjama et je lisais tranquillement dans mon lit un autre roman sur les loups-garou. On toqua bientôt à la porte, lorsque la grande horloge de notre étage sonna les vingt heures. Mes amies étaient toutes prêtes et sortirent rapidement. Comme prévu, je restais dans mon lit, pas besoin d'aller leur faire croire moi-même que j'étais malade en allant m'afficher devant tous. On entendit très vite des exclamations de joie derrière la porte ; les filles étaient très belles, les garçons devaient surement les complimenter. J'y prêtais attention deux minutes, posant mon roman :

\- Ouah les filles vous êtes éblouissantes, nous sommes chanceux !

\- Ouais ben pas de mains baladeuses sinon...

\- Temari, ne t'inquiète pas voyons !

\- Ino a raison, on peut vraiment leur faire confiance de ce côté-là !

\- Tenten... Je peux te parler ?

Rien qu'à entendre le ton quelque peu tendu et impatient du jeune homme, je savais qu'il s'agissait de Neji. Les pas s'éloignèrent un peu mais je ne pus pas savoir ce qu'il disait car Sasuke interrogea Temari :

\- Sakura elle est où ?

\- Oh, je suis désolée Sasuke, mais Sakura a fait un petit malaise en allant aux toilettes. Il vaut mieux qu'elle reste au lit. Elle m'a chargé de te dire qu'elle était désolée.

\- Hum, je vois. Tu peux m'ouvrir votre chambre s'il te plait ?, demanda-t-il sur un ton impérieux.

Temari lui répondit, légèrement soupçonneuse :

\- Si c'est pour l'embêter alors c'est non !

\- Non non, si elle est malade, je vais m'occuper d'elle, c'est tout.

Oh merde... Je vis Temari entrer dans la chambre en trombe puis accourir vers moi, chuchotant blasée :

\- Put**n, il est impossible ton mec, on fait quoi ?!

\- Bon... Laisse-le rentrer et partez vous amuser, je me débrouillerais pour le faire déguerpir rapidement.

\- Tu es sure ? Je pourrais très bien lui dire que tu dors...

\- Non, il serait capable de venir s'asseoir à côté de moi et de me veiller toute la nuit.

\- Ok

Je la vis repartir et je laissais mon livre sur la table de nuit pour me couvrir de ma couette jusqu'au menton ; deux secondes plus tard, Sasuke entrait. Il s'approcha doucement de mon lit et s'accroupit à côté de moi :

\- Bah alors t'es toute morte, c'est le shopping qui t'a rendu malade ?

Je fis mine de toussoter avant de répondre, prenant une voix fébrile :

\- Je ne sais pas trop.

Il s'assit sur le lit à côté de moi et déclara très enthousiaste :

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas , je vais m'occuper de toi, je vais être aux petits soins. Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

\- Non, ça va. Je vais juste me reposer.

\- Je vais te commander un petit thé vert afin de t'aider à mieux dormir.

Il m'agaçait à vouloir en faire des tonnes :

\- Je t'ai dit que ça allait !

\- Fais moi confiance, repose-toi tandis que je me charge de ton bien-être.

Mon bien-être ?

Hahaha. Non mais vraiment, il croyait sincèrement que j'allais gober ça ?

Je toussotais légèrement avant de continuer :

\- Tu vas mettre du poison dans mon thé pour m'achever plus vite, c'est ça ?

Il parut surpris :

\- Sakura, tu es complètement parano ! Pourquoi voudrais-je te tuer, tu es ma fiancée ! Ou alors tu as de la fièvre ?

\- Justement, je suis ta fiancée.

Il passa sa main sur mon front :

\- Froid comme de la glace. Tu es bel et bien parano alors...

\- La ferme, il faut que je me repose. Et puis tu peux parler. Toi, tu es moralement démuni et émotionnellement constipé.

\- Merci du compliment mon amour ~

Il se leva et rejoint rapidement le meuble près de la porte d'entrée, attrapa le téléphone et demanda à ce qu'on m'amène rapidement une tasse de thé vert. Après cinq petites minutes, ma commande arriva et c'est Sasuke qui se chargea de me le donner à la cuillère. Je ne vous parle pas du déplaisir que j'ai eu :

\- Allez ouvre grand la bouche, bébé !

\- Oh put**n...

\- Bah quoi je m'exerce pour plus tard, je compte bien être un bon père un jour.

\- Eh ben... Tu ferais vraiment un père médiocre !

\- Parles pour toi... Nos enfants ne vont pas être gâtés avec tes cheveux roses et ton caractère de merde.

\- Ah parce que tu veux en faire plusieurs ? Oh misère... Et puis, pour ta gouverne, la couleur rose de mes cheveux résulte d'un mélange peu probable entre les poussées d'hormones de ma mère et d'un médicament que le médecin lui faisait prendre pendant sa grossesse. J'aurais du naître châtain...

\- Alleluyah, pas de petits Uchiwa aux cheveux roses !

\- Merci...

\- Non mais quand même, reconnais que pour un garçon le rose c'est la honte.

\- Qui te dit que nous aurons un fils ? Et puis, tu t'enfonces. Bravo l'étroitesse d'esprit !

\- Parles pour toi. J'ai passé au moins six vacances d'hiver consécutives à t'entendre supplier ta mère de te teindre les cheveux en châtains. Après si tu veux vraiment parler d'étroitesse, tant que tu l'es là où je pense, ça me va !

\- Oh, je crois que je vais vraiment vomir...

Il posa la tasse sur ma table de nuit et souleva les couvertures. Je sursauta rapidement :

\- Hey, hey ! Tu fais quoi là ?!

\- J'ai envie de venir passer la nuit contre toi. On parlait de faire un bébé il y a cinq secondes après tout.

\- Oh je vais vraiment vomir~

-...

\- Sérieusement, Uchiwa. Sans façon. En plus... Tu sais, les professeurs passent en rondes tous les soirs vérifier que nous sommes bien dans nos chambres respectives, et ce, quand bon leur semble...

\- Ce soir il y a la soirée de l'hôtel et ils y seront, ils vont probablement se coucher bourrés et puis je suis sûr que Temari ou Tenten prendra soin de leur dire que tu te reposes ; ils ne nous dérangeront pas...

Je vois. Déterminé comme il est à passer la nuit près de moi, je n'allais pas m'en débarrasser facilement ; je cédais. J'étais fatiguée, je ne voulais pas me battre.

\- Bon d'accord... Mais moi je dors. Et tu ne viendras pas te plaindre si tu choppes ce que j'ai.

\- Cool !

Il se releva et quitta son jean, révélant un caleçon gris. Puis il s'installa dans mon lit, m'enjambant et se blottissant contre moi. J'éteignis la lumière tandis qu'il me serrait contre son torse musclé. Je le sentis se redresser dans le lit pour venir embrasser doucement ma joue puis mes lèvres. Il ne semblait plus vouloir me lâcher. Lentement, il me tourna sur le dos afin de pouvoir se placer au-dessus de moi, continuant à m'embrasser. Je donnais un léger coup de pied dans le sien afin qu'il me libère ; il se redressa :

\- Quoi ?

\- Bonne nuit.

\- Ah ok... Bonne nuit.

Je me tournais pour être dos à lui et ses bras m'enlacèrent de nouveau et le silence se fit. Je comptais vraiment dormir mais Sasuke ne semblait pas de cet avis :

\- Dis-moi, Sakura, pour hier... Je ne cherchais pas à te faire de la peine, je voulais juste faire un peu d'humour...

…

\- Et je n'aime pas quand tu es totalement indifférente, ni quand tu m'évites... Je ne le supporte pas, je te veux toujours près pour moi, je veux t'avoir que pour moi.

…

\- ... Et je ferais tout pour me faire pardonner...

\- Laisse-moi dormir et demain, peut-être que je te pardonnerais.

Il ne dit plus rien et me serra contre lui avant de s'endormir rapidement, comme à chaque fois que nous dormons ensemble. Je rejoignis rapidement le royaume des rêves malgré notre retour proche vers la vie monotone. Le voyage s'achevait malheureusement et nous allions bientôt devoir affronter les examens de fin d'années...

* * *

Voilà~

J'espère que ce chapitre, malgré sa longueur, sa narration prédominante et son manque de joutes verbales, vous aura plus.

Oui Sakura est une peste vicieuse. Oui j'ai entendu des filles (les pouffiasses) parler comme ça lorsque j'étais moi-même au lycée (ce qui fait très peur) et oui Sasuke est toujours un (adorable) pervers !

J'espère pouvoir vous envoyer un autre chapitre très rapidement, avec moins d'attentes que pour celui-ci.

A très bientôt. Des bisous

RosePourpre


	10. Chapitre No9 : Cherry Christmas

Hello ~

Me voici de retour pour vous jouer un mauvais tour...

Non plus sérieusement, je ramène juste ma fraise et vous poste un nouveau chapitre.

Je vais avoir un peu de temps la première semaine de Mai (j'aime les jours fériés) et espère vous poster un dixième chapitre dans la foulée si j'ai suffisamment de temps.

J'estime qu'il me reste un total de six à sept chapitres avant l'épilogue et j'espère que vous continuerez à apprécier les chapitres jusqu'à la fin.

Comme j'en ai parlé à Nom-aléatoire, j'ai une nouvelle idée d'histoire qui me trotte dans la tête. Je ne commencerais à exploiter le filon que lorsque j'aurais fini celle-ci afin de laisser mûrir un peu la trame. Je prendrais surement pas mal de temps pour l'écrire. J'aimerais prendre le temps d'écrire et de travailler sur les personnages, la profondeur de leurs personnalités et de leurs états d'âme. J'espère apporter plus de substances au récit et améliorer en même temps ma capacité à écrire et à transcrire les émotions. Je n'en dirais pas plus pour l'instant !

Bref, sans plus attendre, je vous souhaite bonne lecture !

 **Crédits** : les personnages de Naruto ne sont pas de ma création mais l'œuvre unique de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

 **Chapitre n°9 : Cherry Christmas**

Matinée banale chez les Haruno. Mon père lit le journal d'un œil tout en écoutant mes exploits scolaires. En ce moment nous étions en pleine période d'examens semestriels. Nous étions revenus du voyage scolaire à Okinawa depuis déjà bien longtemps (Enfin; si on peut mettre le fait que les professeurs nous laissaient vagabonder librement pendant toute la durée du voyage sous l'appellation « scolaire » alors oui c'en était un) et la réalité nous avait vite rattrapé.Nous avions eu tout un tas de cours à rattraper, toute une flopée de devoirs surveillés sans compter ceux qui nous attendait début janvier. Nous avions a présent largement entamé le mois de Décembre. Le beau temps nuageux et le ciel blanc au jour le jour, le fin manteau blanc qui recouvrait le sol et les toitures, la fraîcheur des températures de saisons... J'aimais vraiment la saison de l'hiver qui représentait pour moi tant de faits heureux, de bon augure. L'atmosphère joyeuse e fête s'installait progressivement et les boutiques se paraient de milles lueurs et scintillements rouge et or.

Aujourd'hui était la dernière journée de cours avant quelques vacances bien méritées. Je devais en outre retrouver Temari après les cours afin de faire les dernières emplettes de Noël entre filles. Je n'avais pas encore eu le temps d'acheter le cadeau de Noël de Sasuke et un avis extérieur serait le bienvenu. Aujourd'hui n'était qu'une matinée banale de plus au foyer Haruno.

 _" Les températures devraient continuer à diminuer progressivement tout au long de cette semaine. Nous ne devrions néanmoins pas ressentir des températures en dessous des cinq degrés sur Tokyo et sa périphérie ..."_

\- Ça a été ton examen d'Histoire ?

\- J'espère... Maman, tu sais bien que j'ai toujours eu un peu de mal avec l'Histoire du Japon...

\- Oui et les kanji non plus ce n'est pas ton fort, tu tiens ça de ton père. Qu'est ce qu'il te reste à passer ? Tu auras les résultats quand ?

\- Je t'ai entendu chérie.

-... Début Janvier j'imagine ? Aujourd'hui, il ne reste plus que Chimie et Arts Plastiques. Le reste se sera pour la rentrée.

 _" L'acteur Seiichiro Takagi et son épouse et mannequin égérie de la marque Ange Yuko Takagi sont devenus la nuit dernière les heureux parents d'un petit garçon. Le couple qui nous avait révélé avoir rencontré beaucoup de difficultés..."_

\- Oh Yuko doit être si heureuse. Il faudra que je lui envoie nos meilleurs voeux !

\- Ils ont eu recours à une FIV, c'est ça ? Tu veux que je passe la voir à ma pause déjeuner pour voir si tout va bien ? La maternité n'est pas bien loin de mon service.

\- Je te rejoindrais. On se dit à midi et quart devant l'accueil du service maternité ?

\- Plutôt midi et demi. J'ai une intervention prévue à neuf heures quarante.

 _" Pour finir, un bref retour sur l'étonnante évasion hier au centre pénitencier de la préférécture de Shizuoka. Le dangereux criminel Jorge Koike a réussi à s'échapper du couloir de la mort dans lequel il attendait depuis maintenant quatorze ans. Il aurait vraisemblablement profité de la collecte du linge..."_

Ma mère porta sa main devant sa bouche en un soupire, horrifiée :

\- Eh bien... Shizuoka ce n'est pas si loin que ça...

Mon père croisa le regard inquiet de ma mère puis il se leva d'un bond avant d'affirmer d'un ton sec et pressé :

\- Sakura, je vais t'emmener au lycée ce matin mais je dois d'abord passer un coup de fil. Sois prête d'ici un quart d'heure.

\- Ok papa.

Puis il sortit précipitamment de la cuisine et nous laissa seules avec maman. Je l'avais rarement vu quitté la table aussi vite. Ma mère me caressa l'épaule :

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas. Je crois qu'il a une opération difficile demain, il doit être un peu stressé.

\- On part bientôt en vacances, ça tombe bien !

\- Oui ! Ta valise est prête c'est bon ?

Je me levais à mon tour et emporta mon bol dans l'évier.

\- Je l'ai presque bouclé.Je la finirais demain matin. Ce soir je dors chez la famile d'accueil de Temari.

Ma mère me retint par le bras :

\- Pourquoi ne pas venir plutôt à la maison ? Cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas vu Temi ! Et puis tu m'as dit qu'elle ne pourrait pas rentrer à Paris ce Noël, on pourrait peut-être lui préparer un petit réveillon ici ?

Ma mère était toujours très prévenante avec Temari. Elle avait vu à quel point cette relation m'était précieuse en France et avait toujours accueilli Temari à bras ouverts. Je souris avant de déclarer :

\- Je suis sûre qu'elle sera d'accord. On doit d'abord passer au centre commercial mais on ne rentrera pas tard !

* * *

La journée était passée à une vitesse folle et j'étais à présent après flâner dans la galerie marchande du centre commercial de Konoha avec Temari et Ino. Je partais demain pour l'Autriche et il fallait encore que je trouve ce foutu cadeau.

\- Qu'est ce que tu vas lui acheter à Sasuke pour Noël alors ?

\- Tu pourrais lui acheter de la lingerie sexy, je suis sûre que ça lui ferait plaisir !

Je donnais un petite tape dans l'épaule de Temari ; il n'y avait qu'elle pour déballer des choses pareilles en public. Je ne rajoutais cependant rien et les tirais vers une boutique bien particulière.

\- J'avais plutôt pensé à quelque chose comme ça. Simple mais élégant.

\- Oui, c'est vrai que c'est une idée aussi. C'est un peu plus distant et respectable que de la lingerie cela dit, enchaîna l'autre blonde.

Si même Ino s'y mettait, je n'étais comme qui dirait pas sortie de l'auberge. Je pris un air détaché avant de murmurer simplement :

\- On se marie. C'est juste un contrat.

\- Tu dis ça maintenant..., commença Ino.

\- ... Mais tu verras, tu changeras bien d'attitude un jour, acheva Temari.

\- Si vous le dites.

Après avoir acheté le fameux cadeau de Sasuke et saluer Ino. Temi et moi sommes rentrées à la maison. Ma mère nous prépara un petit chapon rôti aux marrons ainsi que d'autres plats typiquement français que l'on retrouve habituellement aux repas de réveillon tels que les toast de saumon fumé et de foie gras, des verrines et des coquilles Saint Jacques. La table dressée en argenté pour l'occasion, un peu de champagne pour agrémenter le repas et un fond de musique jazz. Nous avions passé un bon dîner et je pense que ça a fait plaisir à Temari. Sa famille d'accueil pour cette année était purement Japonaise et assez stricte et je ne pense par conséquent pas qu'ils fêteraient Noël juste pour lui faire plaisir. Peut-être suivront-ils le mouvement général et commanderont un pot d'ailerons de poulet frit chez Kentucky. De notre côté, généralement les Noël se ressemblaient tous : nous retrouvions la famille Uchiha en Autriche et nous préparions soit un repas de réveillon typiquement français soit une raclette ou une fondue Savoyarde.

Après le diner, nous nous sommes installées avec ma mère dans le salon et nous avons regardé "le Grinch" avant de monter sagement nous coucher. Nos soirées pyjama étaient toujours sages. Parfois on buvait un peu, souvent on se goinfrait de pop-corn, de glace et de chocolat et puis on passait la nuit à discuter. Cette nuit n'échappait pas à cette règle. J'allais passer plus de dix heures dans un avion demain alors autant être bien fatiguée et pouvoir dormir contre le hublot.

\- Tu crois qu'Ino va se mettre en couple avec qui maintenant qu'ils ont rompu avec Shikamaru ?

J'enfilais un marshmallow dans ma bouche tandis que Temari semblait réfléchir :

\- Hum... Kiba ça m'étonnerait. Saï est un peu étrange mais ça serait possible. Qu'en penses tu ?

\- Kiba ça m'étonnerait beaucoup aussi. Ils sont bons amis mais ça n'ira pas plus loin. Saï, je ne sais pas trop. Il parle peu, il dessine beaucoup. Quand il parle, il dit souvent les choses maladroitement et Ino est facilement vexée.

\- C'est peut-être justement ce qui leur faut. Tu sais on dit souvent que les contraires s'attirent. Toi et Sasuke vous en êtes la preuve. Tu m'as toujours dit que c'était le dernier des crétins et une enflure de première mais en fait, je trouve que vous allez plutôt bien ensemble.

\- Arrêtes Temari~ Pas toi ?!

\- Et puis tu ne peux pas le nier ; malgré les apparences, il se montre toujours très attentionné avec toi. Je sais qu'il t'en a fait bavé pendant des années mais vous allez vivre votre vie ensemble. Je sais que tu ne veux pas entendre ce que je vais te dire mais il serait peut-être temps d'enterrer la hache de guerre ?

J'adorais Temari mais c'était le genre de conversation que je n'avais pas envie d'avoir. J'avais besoin de plus de chocolat. Tant pis pour le pot de pâte à tartiner, il va y passer. Je soupirai :

\- L'ennui avec Uchiwa c'est que je ne sais jamais sur quel pied danser. Est-ce qu'on s'aime ou est-ce qu'on se déteste ? J'ai l'impression qu'inexorablement nous allons droit dans le mur.

Temari fourra un peu de pop-corn dans sa bouche avant de répondre gentiment :

\- Tu sais, peut-être que c'est pareil pour lui. Tu pourrais représenter à toi seule la chanson "Hot and Cold" de Katy Perry. On dirait même qu'elle a été écrite pour toi !

Je réfléchissais. Le mariage n'était pas facile à gérer. L'affaire Sasuke encore moins. On avait vécu plus de quinze ans à se haïr profondément et on se retrouvait à présent fiancés l'un à l'autre. Je ne pouvais tout simplement pas passer l'éponge sur les innombrables sévices psychologiques que Sasuke m'avait fait subir depuis ma plus tendre enfance. Avec Sasuke, je n'ai jamais rien connu d'autres que coups bas, douleur et haine. Et maintenant on en était à parler mariage et enfants. On ne peut même pas dire qu'on a brûlé les étapes tout simplement parce qu'ils n'y avait pas eu. J'aurais voulu savoir à l'avance ce qui allait se passer par la suite mais personne n'est dotée de ce pouvoir.

\- Je n'aime pas qu'il prenne tout pour acquis. Il est souvent moqueur et dur avec moi et la seconde d'après tout change et c'est comme si nous étions un parfait petit couple depuis déjà un an à nous faire des papouilles dans les couloirs du lycée, à faire bonnes figures. Il n'y a pas de juste milieu, pas d'équilibre. Il n'y a pas eu de commencement en bonne et due forme non plus. On s'est retrouvés fiancés l'un à l'autre et d'un coup il s'est mi à agir en tant que tel. Je pense que j'aurais peut-être voulu...

Les mots se turent. En réalité, je n'étais pas sure de ce que je voulais. Je ne savais pas ce que je voulais. Est ce que j'aurais voulu pouvoir me marier avec qui bon me semble ? Est ce que j'aurais voulu recevoir de vraies excuses, pouvoir pardonner Sasuke et peut-être entamer une vraie relation de couple avec lui ? Me faire inviter au cinéma et essuyer mon premier refus. Le voir peut-être revenir à la charge et tenter encore. Céder à ses avances et accepter un rendez-vous, puis un second, encore et encore... Ou peut-être tout simplement ne jamais l'avoir rencontré et vivre ma vie librement. Qu'est ce qui aurait-été le mieux pour moi ?.. Temari m'envoya un oreiller dans la figure pour me faire réagir de nouveau.

\- ... Que ce soit différent. Quoi-Quoi qu'il en soit, la question ne se pose plus de toute façon...

Je voulais mettre un terme à cette conversation, éluder la question. Temi insista :

\- Je crois que justement elle se pose. Vous n'êtes pas des marionnettes tous les deux. Vous avez votre destin en main. Soit tu lui dis ce que tu veux, soit tu subis passivement. C'est à toi de faire ton choix.

Temari savait transpercer mes barrières comme personne. Je savais qu'elle avait raison dans le fond mais il était trop tard et je ne voulais pas trop réfléchir alors que j'allais le voir demain. Je décidai lâchement de retourner la situation :

\- Et toi, c'en est où avec Shikamaru ?

Effet garanti.

\- Quoi Shikamaru ?!, bougonna-t-elle précipitamment.

* * *

Nous étions actuellement dans une station de ski autrichienne pour passer les vacances de Noël en amoureux moi et mon fiancé... Ha ha ha, la bonne blague, n'est-ce pas ? Pourtant c'était vrai ; je passais les vacances dans la même chambre et dans le même lit que ce crétin parce que nos deux mères avaient trouvé l'idée absolument géniale que nous qui allions devenir mari et femme soyons d'ores et déjà dans une situation de concubinage. Si dans quelques jours, elles se mettent à nous chercher un appartement où vivre ensemble, je vous jure que je sauterais du toit de la bibliothèque municipale...

Il restait deux jours avant Noël et cela faisait maintenant quatre jours que j'enchaînais chute sur chute si bien que mes fesses étaient meurtries à tel point que je ne pouvais désormais pas m'empêcher de tressaillir lorsque je m'asseyais. Moi qui ne voulais plus jamais rechausser des ski, j'étais gâtée. Bien évidemment, il va de soi que Sasuke trouvait mes frasques très divertissantes et ne se privait pas de se moquer de moi, lui pour qui le ski et le snowboard n'avaient plus de secret. De ce fait, aujourd'hui j'avais laissé le ski pour les personnes aptes à en faire afin de m'adonner à une activité bien plus intéressante : la lecture.

Mais le pire par rapport à nos vacances au ski, ça a été la boite de préservatifs pour fille que ma mère m'a tendu devant tout le monde à la fin du dîner d'hier soir :

\- Tiens, amusez-vous bien les jeunes !

Oh merde... Sasuke s'était difficilement retenu d'éclater de rire à table et je lui avais donné un violent coup de pied dans le genou sous table ainsi qu'un regard noir. Comme si nous allions coucher ensemble maintenant... Pour ma part, le plus tard serait le mieux malgré le corps d'Apollon de mon cher et tendre fiancé. Je m'étais ensuite levée de table, avait salué nos familles avant de rejoindre ma chambre, cramoisie de honte. Sasuke me rejoignit rapidement, se retenant toujours de ne pas rire et s'approchant de moi et me serrant étroitement contre lui pour se moquer :

\- Alors, Haruno, prête à vivre ta première nuit d'amour ?

\- Dans tes rêves Uchiwa.

J'avais murmuré cela en serrant les dents, encore prise par les émotions. Il commença à se déshabiller en toute impunité, ne se souciant guère de mon regard. Après tout cela faisait déjà quelques mois que ce dernier s'amusait à étudier mes réactions lorsqu'il enlevait ses vêtements devant moi et malgré le peu d'intérêt que je manifestais, mes hormones me faisaient devenir un volcan au bord de l'eruption. Je ne l'aimais pas mais putain, quel canon... Il faudrait bien qu'un jour je lui rende la monnaie de sa pièce. Si Sasuke pensait être le seul à pouvoir jouer ce genre de jeu il se trompait.

Mais juste pas ce soir. J'étais fatiguée, las et décidais donc pour une fois de me changer en sa présence et ne pas me verrouiller à double tour dans la salle de bain. Je quittais d'abord mon pantalon sans prêter aucune attention à Sasuke. Je lançais le pantalon dans la pièce avant d'attraper mon short de pyjama. Puis ce fut le tour de mon pull à col roulé qui suivi le même chemin que le pantalon. Je pris mon temps car j'avais encore de vives douleur au niveau du bas du dos. Je n'étais pas vraiment douée pour le ski et ne le pratiquais que pour faire plaisir à ma famille. Lorsque je soulevai mon débardeur, je ne pu réprimer un grognement.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?, demanda-t-il.

\- Ça me fait mal à cause d'une chute.

Il se posta derrière moi et entrelaça ses mains autour de mes hanches tandis que je faisais mine de chercher mon haut de pyjama dans ma valise.

\- Reste là, je vais te passer de la crème.

\- Non ça ira...

\- Sakura, tu as un hématome de la taille d'un gant de base-ball. Va t'allonger sur le lit, je reviens.

N'osant rien rétorquer, j'obéis et viens m'allonger sur le ventre tandis qu'il partait dans la salle de bain attenante chercher de la crème.

. Je sentis sa main gauche descendre le long de mon dos et commencer un massage. La sensation était très étrange. J'étais à la fois prise de frissons et parcourue de vivifiantes vagues de chaleur, j'avais tendance à trop apprécier le contact de ses doigts sur ma peau nue. Lorsqu'il eut fini de me masser, il se pencha au dessus de mon dos et commença à déposer des baisers papillons le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Une sorte de boule de chaleur vint se loger dans mon bas ventre et je me tournais pour pouvoir accéder à ses lèvres. Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais il le fallait. On commença à s'embrasser langoureusement tous les deux torse nus l'un contre l'autre. Le corps prenait l'ascendant sur l'esprit, les pulsions envoyaient balader la raison et je me laissais aller à la découverte de nouvelles sensations. Mes jambes enroulées autour de ses hanches, mes ongles s'imprégnant dans la chair de ses épaules et le contact de sa peau contre la mienne ; je ne retenais que ça. Ses mains descendirent progressivement vers mon short et se glissèrent entre ma peau et le tissu. Un mouvement de bassin et j'étais assise sur lui, sentant pleinement contre moi la vraie différence entre un homme et une femme. C'en était grisant. Sa bouche trouva doucement mon téton gauche et la première caresse m'arracha un soupire de plaisir. J'en suffoquais presque et il s'en aperçu, retombant dans la réalité :

\- Sa-..Sakura ! arrêtons-nous !

Il se redresse péniblement, légèrement déçu de s'être interrompu lui-même. Il se laissa tomber sur le dos et souffla difficilement et je faisais de même :

\- Je ne veux pas de ça... Du moins, pas comme ça.

\- On ferait mieux de dormir.

C'est tout ce que je trouvais à dire en cet instant, nous étions à demi-nus l'un contre l'autre, délibérément prêts à sauter le pas et en même temps je n'avais par réel intérêt en la matière, et si ce soir je devais le faire, ce serait uniquement pour rassasier un esprit trop curieux. Mais Sasuke n'était visiblement pas du même avis ; trop sentimental pour une raison qui m'échappait, il était déterminé à attendre que j'en ai vraiment « envie ». Alors il se contentait de ce que je lui offrais, soit peu de moments tendres mais suffisamment pour qu'il ne demande pas plus de moi. Il n'y avait rien entre nous et puisqu'il ne m'avait jamais demandé plus, je ne voyais pas pourquoi je devrais lui fournir plus.

Je regardais Sasuke couché dans le lit. Il semblait songeur. Je lui pris le bras et le tirais doucement vers moi ; j'avais froid et son corps était chaud, autant en profiter. Il se tourna vers moi, toujours silencieux et déposa un long baiser sur mon front avant d'enrouler ses bras autour de ma taille. J'éteignis la lampe de chevet, plongeant la pièce dans la pénombre. Je restais dans ma position, dos à lui. Il resserra son étreinte, se collant à moi pour nous tenir chaud, déposant au passage une multitude de baisers papillon dans la nuque.

\- Bonne nuit mon amour ~.

\- Hum, bonne nuit...

* * *

Aujourd'hui était un jour très particulier dans notre séjour en Autriche puisque nous étions très exactement le jour de Noël. Il était de tradition dans la famille Haruno de festoyer le midi afin que chacun puisque faire ce qu'il désirait ensuite. La veille déjà, nous avions tous passé un excellent moment ensemble. Je m'étais amusée à nourrir Sasuke à la cuillère lorsque la bûche glacée arriva dans nos assiettes et, bien évidemment, nous connaissant, cela avait fini en une petite bataille de nourriture à deux... Devant les regards désabusés mais amusés de nos parents.

Ces derniers s'étaient ensuite exclamés haut et fort dans tout le chalet que, décidément, nous formions vraiment un beau couple très complice l'un avec l'autre. Si j'avais pu le faire sans que cela n'entache ma « réputation sociale », je n'aurais pas hésité à vomir la langoustine que je venais d'engloutir ainsi que les divers et délicieux mets qui avaient composé notre festin de roi. Moi et l'autre crevette, un beau couple ? Sérieusement, il y a de quoi en tomber malade. Sasuke s'était contenté de répondre à ma place, avec un sourire parfaitement hypocrite, un très léger :

\- Vous avez entièrement raison, mère.

Ma mère et la sienne se mirent à pouffer en déployant leurs serviettes de table devant leur bouche dans un signe stupidement aristocrate tandis que nos pères respectifs discutaient déjà la liste des invités de notre mariage. Et moi je me sentais toute minuscule au milieu de tous ces primates, me sentant désespérément seule à posséder un cerveau en état de fonctionner... Ils étaient tous fous à vouloir marier une jeune fille innocente ET sans histoire au pire des individus connus sur terre.

A la fin du repas vint la répartition des cadeaux de Noël qui était forcément un moment agréable. Je n'aimais certes pas trop Noël qui était une fête purement commerciale mais je ne grognais pas non plus ; on ne demandait rien et on recevait une montagne de cadeaux une fois dans l'année. Mes parents m'avaient particulièrement gâtée, comme à chaque année. C'était toujours comme s'ils faisaient tout pour palier un manque affectif par des éléments matériels alors que je n'avais aucun manque affectif particulier ; ils étaient toujours là pour moi et j'avais également Sasuke et tous nos amis. Cette année, ils m'avaient offert un netbook ainsi qu'une pile de bouquin passionnants. J'avais reçu des Uchiwa un joli bracelet de jade et une écharpe en satin brodé tandis que Sasuke me glissa à l'oreille qu'il me donnerait mon cadeau en privé, lors de notre petit dîner de couple ce soir. J'étais quelque peu impatiente; pour ma part, je lui avais acheté une jolie montre étanche de très bonne qualité et d'une minutie incroyable, j'étais sure qu'il allait l'adorer... Et au moins, il arrêtera de venir dégouliner sur mon corps dans le but de savoir l'heure toutes les cinq minutes lorsque nous irons à la piscine ou à la plage ensemble.

Sasuke quant à lui, reçu une montagne de cadeaux de ses parents ; téléphone dernier cri, la toute nouvelle console de jeu, une nouvelle guitare folk noire, caméscope très performant, appareil photo numérique de très bonne qualité, chocolats et diverses autres chemises de costard.

"L'après-midi se poursuivit calmement, à discuter, à lire, à regarder des films niais passant à la télé. Mon père se faisait battre à plate couture aux échecs par mon fiancé tandis que commentait les exploits de son fils par des « Il est très ambitieux, il ira loin dans la vie » ou des « je suis très fier d'avoir un fils aussi réfléchis et intelligent ». Moi j'étais avachie sur un des sofas à dévorer le deuxième roman de ma nouvelle collection de livre et ce monologue élogieux de Fugaku Uchiwa me fit penser à une toute autre personne qui ne manquait guère de qualité :

\- Puis-je vous poser une question indiscrète ? demandais-je poliment à Mikoto Uchiwa, la mère de Sasuke.

\- Oui bien sur mon t'écoute.

J'y allais en prenant des pincettes, n'osant pas trop aborder un sujet qui serait éventuellement embarrassant pour eux ; mais plus j'y pensais plus je me disais que je n'avais pas encore revu Itachi, le grand frère de Sasuke.

\- Eh bien, je me disais qu'à Noël j'aurais peut-être l'occasion de rencontrer à nouveau mon beau-frère mais aujourd'hui non plus il n'est guère en noter compagnie alors je me demandais si vous connaissiez la raison de son absence, fis-je d'un ton hésitant, ne sachant pas vraiment comment m'y prendre.

L'expression faciale de Mikoto se décomposa quelque peu :

\- Eh bien..., commença-t-elle tout aussi gênée que je venais de l'être.

\- Itachi est actuellement sur les traces du prince Bouddha, il a commencé son pèlerinage il y a environ trois ans.

Fugaku Uchiwa venait de parler, faisant encore une fois preuve d'une prestance déstabilisante. Il regarda sa femme d'un petit air dur avant de retourner son attention vers les mouvements réfléchis de son fils sur l'échiquier. Sa femme se pencha vers moi et murmura prestement, comme si elle avait peur que ce qu'elle allait me révéler puisse froisser son mari :

\- C'est un sujet épineux, Itachi ne nous donne quasiment pas de nouvelles. C'est très angoissant et nous nous inquiétons beaucoup pour lui, Sakura.

Ce que je venais d'apprendre me laissait pantoise.

J'appréciais beaucoup le grand-frère de mon fiancé. Il avait toujours été très gentil et attentionné envers moi. Quand nous étions petits, il me protégeait de Sasu-con et m'aidait même à contre-attaquer. Mais il n'était pas seulement plein d'humanité, il était également très habile négociateur et un véritable génie, certainement aussi doué que pouvait l'être Shikamaru. Dès son plus jeune âge, ébahi devant ses exploits, on lui avait fait passer un test d'intelligence et il avait atteint un niveau de Q.I absolument incroyable. De plus, il avait réussi à entrer à Tôdaï la meilleur école du Japon ce qui démontrait bien son niveau d'intelligence. Il avait fini ses études premier de sa promotion et tout son parcours avait été couvert d'éloges et de succès. Alors cela ne m'étonnait pas tant que cela qu'il soit parti faire un pèlerinage tel que celui que Bouddha (premier du nom) avait entreprit. Itachi était littéralement un prince et j'en étais secrètement tombée amoureuse étant petite. Cela étant, au fil du temps les sentiments s'étaient transformés en une très grande fraternité qui nous liait tels les doigts de la main. Apprendre que je ne verrais pas le jeune homme avant quelques temps m'avait quelque peu attristé.

* * *

La journée s'acheva sans encombre, Sasuke demanda l'autorisation à mes parents de m'emmener manger dans le restaurant chic de la ville, prétextant qu'il nous fallait un petit moment d'intimité pour nous offrir nos cadeaux respectifs. Ceci acheva de séduire ma mère qui s'empressa d'accepter malgré la légère plainte que j'émis juste avant. Ainsi, Sasuke m'ordonna d'être au salon à dix-neuf heures, prête à partir et c'est également de cette manière impérial et bien trop optimiste à mon goût que ma mère s'allia à Mikoto Uchiwa pour me faire une beauté. J'ai donc vécu d'immenses moments de solitude et de souffrances, entourée d'une paire de femmes accro à la mode, à me tirer ma crinière en arrière dans le but vain d'en faire devenir une joli chignon indiscipliné. Bien évidemment, après une petite heure d'acharnement à me lisser les cheveux et à en faire une coiffure, le résultat fut correct. Moi j'en pleurais presque ; non pas que la douleur soit persistante, non. Mais la brûlure laissée par la cire chaude sur mes jolie gambettes, elle, oui elle était douloureuse... Elles continuèrent de me torturer en taillant mes sourcils dans l'espoir de n'en faire qu'une jolie et fine courbure rose. Ils n'en avaient pas besoin, étant déjà fins par nature mais vous connaissez les mères, lorsqu'elles ont une idée en tête rien ne les arrête. Après la séance manucure et pédicure absolument indispensable, j'eus droit à la séance relooking « Non mais Sakura, tu n'as amené que des vieilleries ! » dont le but fut de dénicher quelque chose de potable de l'amas de vêtements émergeant de ma valise.

Au final, je me retrouvais affublée d'une petite robe en satin rouge bordeaux prêtée par ma mère, cette hérétique, surmontée d'un petit gilet en laine gris mais aussi d'une petite parure capillaire en argent surmonté d'émeraudes... Bref, le parfait look d'une plouc bourgeoise de quarante ans... J'ai précisé toute de même à ma mère que je n'en ai que seize, mais rien n'y fit. Damnation...

L'heure tant redoutée eut tôt fait d'arriver et je retrouvais donc un Sasuke élégamment vêtu d'un costume noir à nœud papillon de même couleur dans le salon. Un chauffeur nous attendait devant le chalet et nous amena sur place. Le restaurant était bondé mais Sasuke fut accueilli comme un prince attendu depuis des années. C'est limite si on ne lui a pas déployé le tapis rouge avec un chauffeur pour ranger la voiture de notre chauffeur... Vraiment navrant. On entra, on se pressa de venir nous accueillir, on nous conduisit à une table en plein centre de la salle comme si nous étions les V.I.P d'une cérémonie de remise des Oscars...Les mets qu'on nous a servi étaient délicieux, rien à en redire, l'attention trop présente du personnel quelque peu étouffante.

A la fin du repas et après que le quatuor à cordes nous aient interprété un morceau de musique classique, Sasuke se décida à m'offrir son cadeau de noël et un pas des moindres si l'on puit dire. Je lui tendit également mon petit paquet couvert de petits nœuds papillons et l'ai regardé se débattre avec légèrement amusée puis l'aida à enfiler la belle montre que je venais de lui offrir ; il semblait ravi et m'offrit un sourire sincère :

\- Merci mon cœur, susurre t-il d'une voix horriblement mielleuse.

\- De rien, comme ça tu ne seras plus obligé de venir jusqu'à moi lorsque tu sors de la piscine pour savoir l'heure , elle est étanche.

Il rit légèrement devant mon mépris à peine caché :

\- Rassures-toi, je trouverais toujours un prétexte pour venir t'arroser et t'embêter

Il eut un regard taquin, une mine amusée et me tira la langue avant de me tendre son cadeau. Je souris devant son expression fière et assurée :

\- Qui te dit que cela va me plaire ?

\- Ouvres-le et tu verras que je ne me suis pas trompé sur toi.

Je lâchais un soupir d'agacement et déballe mon cadeau pour découvrir... une bague de fiançailles.

Je relevais les yeux vers Sasuke pour le moins étonnée ; une bague de fiançailles en or fin sertie d'un joli diamant de taille raisonnable. C'était un bijou très simple mais plein de minutie, le diamant était encadré par deux plus petits et le bijou étincelait de mille lueurs. Il l'attrapa habilement et avança sa main pour attraper ma main gauche doucement. Non sans moins de délicatesse, il glissa la bague à mon annulaire déclarant au passage et mon cœur manqua un battement :

\- A l'époque du Moyen Âge en Europe, on pensait qu'une artère rejoignait directement le cœur depuis ce doigt. C'est une tradition que je tiens à respecter.

La bague me sciait comme un gan, je le questionnais du regard :

\- Oh, tu te demandes surement comment j'ai fais pour prendre la bonne taille ; c'était tout simple, j'ai pris un mètre souple et j'ai mesuré la circonférence de ton doigt pendant ton sommeil il y a deux mois.

Il me regardait, la tête légèrement en biais, un sourire charmeur accroché aux lèvres.

\- Je n'ai plus envie que l'on se cache, je veux officialiser nos fiançailles. Pour de bon.

A notre retour au chalet, nous furent accueillis chaleureusement. Enfin non, chaleureusement est un euphémisme car ma mère m'a littéralement sauté dans les bras pour me féliciter d'être officiellement la fiancée de Sasuke. Comme si j'avais pu refuser... Sasuke m'attrapa la main et nous montâmes nous coucher le ventre plein. Lui arrivq comme à son habitude à s'endormir dès qu'il a posé sa tête sur l'oreiller. Quant à moi, je ne trouvais le sommeil que trop lentement, consumée par mes relents de rancoeur. Je suis victime d'un contrat de mariage arrangé et je devrais consumer cet amour factice d'ici un an et demi, accepter de faire un héritier Uchiwa sans pour autant abandonner mes ambitions professionnelles ; On me demande beaucoup mais qu'ai-je en retour ? La satisfaction d'épouser M. Je-suis-le-plus-beau-sur-Terre ? J'en suis ravie, vraiment... Je n'ai jamais voulu tout ça. Je hais ma vie. J'étouffe.

* * *

Voilà ~

J'espère qu'il n'y a pas trop de fautes et que vous avez fait bonne lecture, que vous aurez appris des choses et aurez encore envie d'en apprendre davantage. Pour cela il faudra attendre le prochain chapitre. Peut-être pour la première semaine de Mai si tout se passe bien et si vous êtes sages !

Il est tard chez moi et je vais me coucher.

A bientôt, des bisous

RosePourpre


	11. Chapitre No10 : Gala de charité

Me revoilà, en chair et en os et avec plein de retard, désolée !

J'ai trop de choses qui se trament dans ma vie et je n'ai pas vraiment beaucoup de temps pour écrire. Milles pardons ! Il faut dire aussi, que comme beaucoup d'auteurs de fanfictions, je me pose des questions. Entre la terrible panne d'inspiration et l'absence de la nourriture symbolique des auteurs (les commentaires), je me suis demandée si ça en valait la peine que je continue à écrire. Mais bon, finalement, ne serait-ce que pour connaitre la fin à ma propre histoire, je vais quand même tenter de finir d'écrire ! Enfin voilà, le doute est un peu passé et pour me faire pardonner pour mon très grand retard, je vous ai pondu un long pavé ! Il va il y avoir de la dynamite, vous êtes prévenus ;-).

Sur ce bonne lecture (avec le moins de fautes possibles, j'ose espérer) et puis à bientôt !

Crédits : les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas et sont uniquement l'oeuvre de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

 **Chapitre n° 10 : Gala de charité & peoplerie **

Nous étions tous rentrés de nos vacances de Nöel et toute la team s'était retrouvée pour faire une grande fête chez Kiba. On s'était bien amusé, on avait beaucoup ri et certains avaient même décidé de mettre en place une petite soirée pour fêter Oshôgatsu, le jour de l'an, afin de décompresser un peu avant l'arrivée peu attendue des examens. Nos vacances nous avaient également servi à ça et beaucoup d'entre nous s'étaient considérablement rapprochés ; Hinata et Naruto qui étaient en couple depuis nos vacances à Okinawa s'étaient entrevus plusieurs fois afin d'aider le jeune homme à combler ses lacunes en mathématiques et en anglais. Même procédé pour Temari et Shikamaru qui, bien que se détestant cordialement, s'étaient rencontrés à plusieurs reprises ; l'une pour combler quelques lacunes dans son japonais et l'autre pour combler quelques lacunes en anglais. Tenten était allée aider Kiba en science tandis que Neji restait seul chez lui à larmoyer sur ses cahiers de physiques ; ce dernier n'avait aucunement besoin de soutien scolaire de toute façon.

Les examens de fin d'années avaient lieu mi janvier mais avant cela il y avait tout de même un événement bien plus captivant et bien entendu, pour moi, bien plus infernal : le nouvel an.

Beaucoup voyait en cette date néfaste une fête où on se retrouve en famille afin de savourer le bon festin du nouvel an et pour recevoir de la part de la famille proche les Otoshidama, les étrennes. Cela étant pour Haruno Sakura, alias ma personne, être fiancée à un Uchiwa ne facilitait vraiment en rien ma vie. Cette année j'allais participer pour la première fois à un Gala de charité mondain.

Le gala de charité du Nouvel An était une soirée organisée par la mère de Sasuke et allait également permettre à la famille Uchiwa de m'introduire sur le devant de la scène mondaine. Réjouissant, n'est ce pas... Et qui parle de gala de charité avec la crème des crèmes dit également robe de soirée, coiffure distinguée et autres chaussures à talons qui torturent les pauvres pieds de demoiselles sans défenses.

J'en frémissais d'impatience rien que d'y penser.

Cela étant je ne serais pas seule dans cette galère puisque Ino, Hinata et Neji qui venaient tous trois d'une familles noble seraient de la soirée ; je comptais bien m'éclipser un instant pour profiter de la soirée en leur compagnie. Je me sentirais déjà moins seule qu'avec l'autre Uchiwa de malheur...

En cette occasion, Ino, Hinata et moi nous étions retrouvées pour faire les boutiques un après-midi quelques jours avant le nouvel an afin de trouver les tenues parfaites. J'avais déjà eu à acheter ce genre de tenue pour les quelques rares dîners auquel mon père ou ma mère avait eu à participer et je savais que les essayages allaient durer longtemps, longtemps. Mais cette année allait être un renouveau. Pour une fois je ne faisais pas les boutiques avec ma mère et ses goûts de plouc bourgeoise mais avec mes deux copines et je pensais que ça allait changer la donne.

On se donna rendez-vous dans une hall dont Ino avait le secret. C'était un endroit de Konoha où je n'avais encore jamais mis les pieds et pour cause : il n'y avait que des boutiques de luxe. Givenchy, Prada, Chanel... Et Ino y était reconnue comme le loup blanc. Nous venions à peine de poser le pied dans notre première boutique lorsque s'écria un homme foncièrement efféminé :

\- Ino, ma très chère. Que nous vaut le plaisir de ta visite ?

\- Marco, mon ami, cela fait si longtemps ! Comment c'était le Costa Rica ? Et Laetizia et les enfants, tout le monde va bien ?

Ah finalement, il n'est pas gay !

(NdA : je n'ai rien contre les gays, j'ai des amis qui sont gays et pour la petite histoire j'ai connu un coiffeur marié et père de famille qui se faisait passer pour gay pour attirer plus de clients)

-Tout le monde va bien ma chérie, d'ailleurs tu es toujours la bienvenue a mi casa ! Alors les chéries, qu'est ce que je peux faire pour vous ?

\- Mes amies et moi sommes de gala. Nous avons besoin de tenue.

Finalement, connaissant Ino, je me disais que j'aurais peut-être dû aller faire les boutiques avec ma mère. En effet, avec Ino et son penchant très prononcé pour la mode, nous n'étions pas prête de trouver nos tenues. L'homme brun au style étrangement efféminé du nom de Marco lui prit la main et l'emmena près d'un mannequin :

\- C'est la dernière collection de chez Versace. Je suis certain qu'elle t'irait à merveille ma chérie.

Ino contempla la robe, dubitative :

\- C'est vrai qu'elle est belle. C'est de la soie ? ... A vrai dire, je serais plutôt tentée par une tenue Zuhair Murad. Tu sais bien que c'est mon styliste préféré !

Marco lui fit en grand sourire et l'entraîna plus loin, toujours en lui tenant délicatement l'avant-bras :

\- Dans ce cas ma chérie, ne cherche plus. J'ai ce qu'il te faut.

Il la fit s'installer sur un fauteuil en velours ivoire et s'en alla dans l'arrière-boutique. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard avec une longue robe de soirée dans les tons rose pâles certis de multiples sequins et fines dentelles d'une couleur rose dorée très belle. La robe était magnifique :

\- Marco, c'est parfait, j'achète. Est ce que tu l'as en taille deux ?

\- Essayes-la d'abord ma chérie, bien sûr que je l'ai en taille deux !

Elle partit rapidement dans une cabine d'essayage tandis que Marco se tournait vers nous :

\- Mes chéries, maintenant que nous avons trouvé pour ma délicieuse Ino, on va trouver vos robes.

J'allais ouvrir la bouche lorsqu'il m'intima très poliment de me taire :

\- Ne dites rien, mes chéries ! Je suis coach en mode et expert en fashion-show et je reconnais tout de suite les besoins de mes clientes. Pour vous mon joli bouton de rose ce sera une robe Ellie Saab et quant à vous mon petit bleuet, il vous faut absolument une robe Paolo Sebastian sage mais élégante.

Il retourna rapidement dans l'arrière boutique et nous dégota deux belles robes. L'une, robe à bustier noire avec un dégradé tirant sur le blanc et le pourpre depuis la taille jusqu'aux pieds et l'autre de même longueur dans les tons bleus gris (dusty blue) à tomber à la renverse. Il pointa les cabines d'essayage et nous incita :

\- Allez, en piste mesdemoiselles !

Des habilleuses vinrent nous prêter main forte et nous ressortirent toutes deux après quelques minutes dans le hall. Ino nous attendait déjà, assise dans le gros fauteuil en velours telle une altesse. Elle était magnifique dans sa robe rose. Nous primes tout de même quelques minutes pour délibérer mais le choix fut très vite fait. C'est vrai que Marco ne s'était pas tromper sur nous. Les robes de soirées nous allaient comme un gant ! Trente minutes après notre entrée, nous ressortions déjà du magasin, les emplettes finies.

Sur le coup, je ne m'y attendais pas. Pour être déjà allée faire du shopping avec Ino et son penchant très prononcé pour la mode, je savais que les essayages pouvaient durer des heures :

\- Eh bien si je m'attendais à ça ! Moi qui pensais qu'on allait passer tout notre après-midi à tenter vainement de trouver des robes, je suis ébahie !

Ino se tourna vers moi, complètement euphorique avec l'achat de sa robe :

\- Marco est le meilleur. Il sait toujours exactement ce que tu recherches en un clin d'œil.

Hinata qui avait également trouvé sa robe en profita pour proposer un café mais Ino n'était pas de cet avis :

\- Minute Papillon ! On ne se repose pas encore. Il nous faut encore les chaussures et le sac ! On file chez Magiela et je pense qu'après on aura fini. Cela ne devrait pas nous prendre trop de temps !

Comme prédit, on trouva assez rapidement chaussures à nos pieds et sacs à nos bras dans des nuances similaires à nos tenues. La session shopping pour le moins "express" arrivait à sa fin lorsque Ino nous proposa quelque chose pour le moins inattendu :

\- Oh regardez là-bas, une diseuse de bonne aventure ! Venez on essaye ! Cela pourrait être marrant !

Je rétorquais très dubitative :

\- Ino, tu crois à ce genre de charlatans ?

Elle m'offrit son plus beau sourire :

\- Je ne crois pas aux voyants mais si c'est écrit sur ta main, ça fait parti de toi alors pourquoi pas ! Et vous, vous n'avez pas envie de savoir ce que la vie vous réserve ? En plus ce n'est que deux milles yens, on y perd pas au change !

Un peu sur mes gardes, je me laissais malgré tout traîner par Ino l'enthousiaste et Hinata la curieuse vers un petit café aux allures orientales. L'endroit sentait étrangement bon et une aura apaisante imprégnait les lieux. L'hôtesse d'accueil nous conduisit dans une salle de taille moyenne, de forme ronde et dans les tons roses orangés et munie de nombreux poufs. On s'installa et commanda trois thés vert à la menthe.

Une vieille femme entra à son tour. Elle désigna Hinata la première et prit sa main gauche :

\- Bonjour mon enfant, laissez-moi d'abord vous parler d'amour. Vous n'aurez qu'un seul et unique amour. C'est un homme très convoité mais il n'aura d'yeux que pour vous. Et vous vivrez surement très longtemps tous les deux.

Elle caressait la main d'Hinata avec une infinie douceur puis continua :

\- Vous aimez les enfants ? Je vois de nombreux enfants de votre chair et de votre sang, et cette ramification me fait également penser à des adoptions. Vous êtes tournée vers votre famille. Si je regarde vos autres lignes, je ne vois pas vraiment de carrière mais cela ne vous prive pas du bonheur. Votre bonheur réside dans votre famille.

Une fois qu'elle eut fini de parler à Hinata elle désigna Ino de son index.

Cette fois-ci elle prit la main droite :

\- Ma beauté, je vois beaucoup d'audace et une vie tournée autour de l'art. Je vois deux mariages

\- Et un divorce ?, osa demander Ino un peu décontenancée.

La vieille femme lui fit un signe de la main, lui coupant presque la parole :

\- Je n'ai pas dit cela ma beauté, rien n'est sur et tout ne dépend que de vous. Il se peut que vous épousiez deux fois le même homme !

Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Ino puis ajouta d'un ton plat :

\- Vous voulez devenir mannequin ? Peut-être comme votre mère. C'est écrit sur votre main. Cela étant, je vous le déconseille. Il y aura un enfant unique. Avec un père également artiste, si vous devenez mannequin je vois beaucoup de tristesse sur le plan de la carrière et de la famille. Je vois également un grand désir de faire ses preuves et d'aider les autres. Je vous conseille de partir plutôt sur cette voie.

Enfin, elle reposa la main d'Ino et s'intéressa à moi. Avec la même délicatesse, elle prit ma main dans la sienne et commença sa lecture :

\- Mon enfant, vous avez seize ans, n'est ce pas ? Je sais que cela peut vous paraître soudain mais vous allez vous marier l'année prochaine.

Jusqu'ici rien de nouveau. La vieille femme continua de tracer les lignes de ma main avec ses longs doigts squelettiques :

\- Mon enfant, vous êtes chanceuse ! Je vois que l'homme que vous allez épouser sera l'amour de votre vie. Il n'y a aucun divorce à l'horizon. Les lignes de vie peuvent toujours changer mais je pense que vous ferez un mariage heureux !

...Est ce que je peux vomir un coup ?

Elle continua de décrire mes lignes avec douceur :

\- Vous aurez au moins deux enfants ; le premier arrivera de manière inattendue. Le deuxième sera désiré. Je vais maintenant regarder votre ligne de vie.

Tout d'abord sereine, je la vis froncer les sourcils. Elle tira ma main un peu plus près de ses yeux, contemplant interdite mon poignet :

\- Mon enfant, je suis terriblement navrée... Je vois un grand drame il y a de cela quelques années. Ce drame a déchiré votre vie et vous vous sentez incomplète. Je suis vraiment désolée, mon enfant. Tant que vous n'aurez pas fait ce deuil, vous ne pourrez pas être heureuse.

Continuant sur sa lancée, elle continue à passer son index le long de la même ligne et d'une voix compatissant, ajouta :

\- Vous allez être confrontée à des épreuves dans les mois et années à venir. Il faudra faire preuve de courage.

Elle prit ma deuxième main dans les siennes et la serra très gentiment dans un geste de reportant son attention sur ma paume, elle acheva sa lecture par ma carrière :

\- Vous avez de l'ambition et vous réussirez. Cependant votre profession va monopoliser beaucoup de votre temps et engendrer du surmenage. Souffler un peu, voyager , cela vous aidera à canaliser votre stress.

Elle bu une rapide gorgée de sa décoction avant de nous inviter gentiment à finir les nôtres et à partir. A notre sortie, elle nous adressa un dernier gentil mot :

\- J'ai été ravie de rencontrer vos lignes, jeunes filles et je vos souhaite beaucoup de bonheur. Je ne m'en fais pas trop pour vous ! N'hésitez pas à revenir si vous avez des questions subsistantes.

Nous ressortîmes et nous dirigèrent lentement vers les arrêts de bus. Tandis qu'Ino et Hinata semblaient ravies de leur destinée, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de considérer que tout ce que cette femme venait de me dire ne pouvait être vrai. Cela ne pouvait être qu'un ramassis de conneries, n'est ce pas ? C'était forcément ça. Saluant les filles qui prenaient un bus différent, je montais dans le mien et revint assez rapidement chez moi. Ma mère qui était en train de préparer le dîner, accourut jusqu'à la porte pour m'accueillir :

\- Sakura, ma chérie Enfin ! Je ne tiens plus en place. Il faut que tu me montres cette robe !

Ah, fashionista mom, le retour ! Je l'aurais parié.

Elle me pressa vers la salle de bain et m'aider à passer ma robe. Avant de me tenir une main et de me faire tourner sur place devant elle. Je sentais que j'allais avoir droit à quelques larmes.

\- Oh ma chérie !..

Puis effectivement elle craqua et versa quelques larmes d'émotions.

\- Ma chérie, tu es magnifique. C'est une création Ellie Saab, n'est ce pas ? Je suis sûre de l'avoir vu dans Vogue ou Cosmopolitan.

\- Oui, nous sommes allées dans la boutique d'une connaissance d'Ino et sa mère.

Elle me posa un doigt sur les lèvres, m'intima le silence d'un air sacrément espiègle.

\- Laisse-moi deviner. Un choix aussi judicieux... Tu es forcément allée chez Marco !

Hallucinant ! Comme quoi le monde de la mode est petit et tout le monde se connait. Elle sortie en hâte de la salle de bain et se rua sur le téléphone puis tapant un numéro à la va-vite, elle retourna dans la cuisine surveiller son plat :

\- Allô ? Mon très cher Marco ?! C'est Kaori Haruno... Comment vas-tu ? ... Et Laetizia et les enfants ?... Très bien, très bien je te remercie. Oui je t'appelle au sujet de la robe Elie Saab que ma fille Sakura a acheté tout à l'heure. Elle est magnifique, tu as encore une fois fait mouche !... Oui tant de talent ça m'épate ! **.**.. Oh non, attends ce n'est que la vérité mon cher... Oui du coup, je voulais savoir : est-ce que tu fais également les robes de mariage ?... Oui, alors on passera voir... Merci mon cher... Je passerais bientôt, on pourrait peut-être se faire un déjeuner avec Laetizia ?... C'est entendu, allez, bisous mon cher.

Puis elle raccrocha sous mon air déconfit et posa le combiné, dans un soupir de quiétude. Accomplie, elle se mit à chantonner dans la cuisine en tournant sa spatule dans le fait-tout. Puis se tournant vers moi, elle m'offrit un large sourire et déclara :

\- Ma chérie, tu peux aller prévenir papa ? On va passer à table !

* * *

Jour J, Gala prévu dans moins de douze heures. Pour l'instant je suis dans mon lit, paresseusement allongée, attendant que ma mère s'impatiente et agite devant mes yeux son horrible enthousiasme pour venir me chercher et me hâter de me préparer ; au programme un rendez-vous dans un centre de manucure-pédicure à dix heures et demie, un rendez-vous avec Mikoto Uchiwa devant le spa de Sunset Plaza à onze heures pour déjeuner et se faire masser, un rendez-vous chez le coiffeur à quinze heures, toujours avec la mère de Sasu-crevette puis une raccommodeuse à la maison à dix-sept heures pour partir à dix-neuf heures à cette satanée réception. En somme, une journée chargée pour une jeune fille insignifiante qui n'a guère envie de faire partie de ces people qu'on prend en photos dans des situations embarrassantes et qu'on affiche ensuite pour en faire la risée des tabloïds. Chouette, je suis aussi enthousiaste à l'idée d'y aller que de finir à six pieds sous terre dans une tombe remplie de vers... Quoique, finir dans une tombe serait tout de même plus honorable à mes yeux que de finir dans un banquet épiée de toute part...

Enfin bon, je n'ai pas finis de me plaindre aujourd'hui et je vais même commencer par extérioriser mon courroux aussitôt ; ma mère vient en effet de venir me réveiller, arborant un air euphorique tandis qu'elle s'exclame avec gaieté que je vais enfin être reconnue dans le monde entier...Génial. Je grogne tel un animal sauvage qu'on aurait tout juste capturé parce que finalement c'est un peu ce que je suis : un oiseau dans une cage en or, privé de sa liberté et sans aucune envie de chanter. _Anyway_ , je me lève malgré tout, le pas lourd pour m'habiller en hâte, prendre un petit déjeuner rapide avant de suivre une mère indigne et désespérément trop heureuse dans le labyrinthe de notre ville, et laisser mes pauvres pieds et mains à une bande de vautours dépourvus d'originalité.

La journée promet d'être longue...

* * *

Il est actuellement dix-huit heure quarante-trois et je me dirige vers le majestueux hôtel Carlinton de Konoha où se déroule cette maudite fête. La famille Uchiwa a été assez aimable pour nous faire parvenir une de leurs grandioses voitures de luxe pour nous amener jusqu'à cet enfer terrestre. Après encore une dizaine de minutes, nous voilà devant le gigantesque hôtel, de ma vitre teintée j'arrive à distinguer au dehors des flash, des cris... Oh my Gawd, Je veux mourir ~

Un portier nous ouvre la porte et je suis ma mère et mon père au dehors, me pressant de rentrer dans l'accueil de l'hotel tandis que ma mère se permet quelques signes de main auprès des paparazzis. La salle de réception est déjà bondée de monde. Un majordome nous accueille et, nous ayant conduit jusqu'à la dite salle de réception, nous abandonna auprès de la famille Uchiwa. Ces derniers furent ravis de notre présence mais Sasuke n'était pas avec eux. Me voyant scruter la salle du regard, la mère de Sasu-con me murmura en prenant ma main dans la sienne :

\- Il va venir ! Il est allé se rafraîchir dans une salle de bain, il voulait être parfait pour ton intronisation à la scène mondaine, « pour ne pas pâlir en comparaison de la beauté d'une si jolie fille » m'a-t-il dit. Qu'il était choupinet, tout rougissant de gêne. Oh bien sur, je lui ai dis que de toute façon, il était déjà magnifique, mais tu le connais, il se sous-estime, il est tellement timide mais bon...

Je ne l'écoutait que d'une oreille ; je n'étais pas forcément d'accord avec ce qu'elle disait : Sasuke, timide ? A la rigueur, quand il avait cinq ans, je peux comprendre mais il en a maintenant seize ! Quant au fait qu'il se sous-estime, je n'y crois pas une seconde et considère que c'est un rôle qu'il joue auprès des autres.

Moi je ne sais que trop bien qu'il est véritablement imbu de lui-même. Je continuais sur ma lancée, à la poursuite de mes souvenirs, me remémorant tous les coups bas, toutes les moqueries que l'esprit tordu et sadique de Sasuke m'avait fait subir. La mère de Sasuke qui avait poursuivit son monologue élogieux me tira cependant de ma rêverie :

\- ...N'es-tu pas d'accord avec moi Sakura ?

\- Euh, si si, Mme. Uchiwa.

\- Rooh, Sakura enfin, tu peux m'appeler Mikoto !

Non loin de là, Fugaku Uchiwa et mes parents semblaient en grande discussion mais à voix basses :

-... Et ils ne l'ont toujours pas retrouver ?, s'étonnait Fugaku Uchiwa.

Mon père paraissait désemparé :

\- Non toujours pas. On commence à sérieusement à nous inquiéter. La vie d'une personne est en jeu.

\- Et qu'en dit la police ?

\- Ils continuent leurs recherches mais il n'y a aucune trace !

Fugaku Uchiwa tenta de le réconforter :

\- Quoiqu'il en soit, n'y pensez pas trop ce soir, soyez et profitez de la soirée. ous nous sommes assurés de tout !...

Ma mère qui était à ses côtés lui tapota affectueusement l'épaule avant de se joindre à Mikoto Uchiwa et moi. Elle aussi semblait légèrement affectée mais reprit rapidement sa contenance, offrant à qui le voulait son sourire le plus éclatant :

\- Que se passe-t-il ? , Je m'enquis, moi-même soucieuse. Je n'aimais pas voir mon père soucieux.

Je n'avais que rarement vu mon père dans cet état, et encore moins en public.

\- Oh... C'est à propos d'un patient de papa. Le donneur s'est tout simplement volatilisé !... Ça le travaille énormément bien entendu. La vie de son patient est en danger et ses chances de survie s'amenuisent. Tu connais papa, il fait tout son possible.

C'est vrai que le cas devait le travailler. Ce n'était pas tous les jours que les donneurs se désistaient, encore moins disparaissaient... Ce n'était vraiment pas courants et ça valait la peine que je m'y intéresse un peu. Après encore quelques minutes et des discussions bien moins captivantes sur les stéthoscopes de la Uchiwa Corp dont je vous épargnerais les détails, le plus jeune fils Uchiwa arriva enfin, me tirant dans ses bras tandis que nos parents respectifs se tournaient vers nous :

\- Sakura, mon amour, comme je suis heureux de te voir !

Sa mère, charmée par ses faux élans amoureux, ajouta :

\- Ah vraiment, quel couple adorable ! Sasuke, n'oublies pas de regarder l'heure assez souvent, nous devons présenter Sakura à vingt-deux heures trente.

\- Je n'y manquerais pas, très chère mère.

Puis il attrapa fermement ma main et nous nous éloignâmes des adultes. Il ne daigna pas me dire où nous allions mais lorsque j'aperçus au loin Ino, Hinata, Neji et... Naruto ? Je compris que nous allions les rejoindre. Tous tenaient une flûte remplie de champagne et Sasuke fut rapidement abordé par un serveur :

\- Champagne monsieur ?

\- Merci, mais pas pour la demoiselle, elle est trop jeune...

Puis il rit un peu et attrapa une seconde flûte et me la tendit. Son comportement, bien que purement taquin, m'indignait. Je n'aimais pas l'alcool, là n'était pas le problème, mais je ne supportais pas qu'on décide à ma place, même si ce n'étaient que des futilités. Uchiwa allait payer. Je le maudissait, je le détestait, je voulais le vilipender, le pendre par les tripes et brûler son cœur de glace. J'aurais pu continuer sur ma lancée pendant encore bien longtemps si Hinata dans sa magnifique robe Paolo Sebastian ne m'avait pas sorti de ma transe meurtrière :

\- Sakura, tu grinces des dents !, chuchota-t-elle.

Puis elle me prit gentiment par la main et murmura de sa voix douce et naïve tandis que Naruto et Sasuke se cherchaient encore des noises :

\- Tu sais, je suis sûre que Sasuke ne voulait pas te vexer. Tu sais bien qu'il aime bien t'embêter mais dans le fond il prend bien soin de toi...

Je ne voulait plus prêter attention à mon crétin de fiancé, alors je regardais autour de moi, admirant une nouvelle fois la beauté fabuleuse de l'endroit, l'attitude snobe et égocentrique de certains autres invités, le luxe, encore le luxe et toujours le luxe. Ils n'avaient que ce foutu mot à la bouche, ses pauvres idiots, ses êtres sans âmes ni cœur. Ils ne pensaient pas à la misère du monde, ces salo**rds.

La fête battait son plein. Quant à nous, nous restions ensemble la plupart du temps, bien que parfois il arriva qu'on appela Hinata, Neji ou même Sasuke à venir faire ses salutations à tel grand nom de la scène politique ou tel couturier mondialement connu. Pour ma part, n'étant connue que sous le statut de fille de ex mannequin et chirurgien, je n'avais pas encore vraiment de nom et je savourais à présent ces derniers instants de liberté.

Les heures défilaient malgré tout et il fut rapidement venu le temps de me présenter au monde en tant que fiancée de Sasuke Uchiwa, fils et héritier du PDG de la mondialement connue Uchiwa Corp. Et à partir de cet instant ma vie ne serait plus la même. Déjà que je trouvais Sasuke insupportable dans son rôle factice d'amoureux transis mais alors, si en plus de cela, la presse venait à y ajouter son grain de sel, ça serait le bouquet ! A vingt-deux heures vingt, mon cher et tendre finit par me conduire auprès de ses parents tandis que les miens s'asseyaient à la table d'honneur de la soirée. La foule mondaine, s'agglutina autour de la balustrade pour entendre ce que la mère de Uchiwa avait à dire, s'attendant probablement à une incitation envoûtante pour aider les orphelins à récolter des fonds. La mère de Sasuke avait toujours été une femme bien, sous tout angle.

Mme. Uchiwa commença bien évidemment son petit discours en parlant de la nécessité de ces pauvres enfants sans mères et qu'il était absolument crucial que notre société se mobilisa dans le but de les aider, de créer en eux une seconde mère, une mère de substitution. Moi je n'écoutais encore une fois que d'une oreille sourde puisque Mikoto Uchiwa avait répété son discours à côté de moi chez le coiffeur. Par conséquent, je ne prêtais guère attention. Ce ne fut que lorsque je vis Mikoto Uchiwa agiter son bras élégamment dans le but d'attirer les regards sur son fils et sa fiancée, et donc par conséquent sur nous, que je compris que l'heure de ma descente aux enfers était venue. Sasuke se saisit plus fermement de ma main et s'avança sur la balustrade tandis que j'entendais sa mère s'exclamer joyeusement :

\- Mais cette soirée n'est pas uniquement destinée à apporter notre soutien aux plus démunis puisque nous sommes très heureux de vous annoncer les fiançailles de notre fils Sasuke avec la très charmante fille du grand chirurgien Haruno Jean-Pierre et de ma très précieuse amie Kaori, Sakura Haruno. Venez très chère !

Je vis alors des centaines de regards braqués sur ma pauvre personne tandis que nous nous rapprochions, je n'osais même pas penser à tous les horreurs qu'ils devaient penser de moi tandis que Mikoto Uchiwa me prenait dans ses bras, d'une étreinte distinguée. Me lâchant avec beaucoup de douceur, elle ne rajouta pas un mot tandis que quelques paparazzi nous prenaient en photos dans le but de faire paraître une première page tape-à-l'œil dans un magazine people. Et ce bon à rien de fiancé ne trouva rien de mieux à faire que de me serrer contre lui et de venir déposer un baiser tendre sur ma joue gauche. Je rougis de gêne tandis que, reprenant ma main, il nous menait au bas de l'estrade. Quelques personnes vinrent à notre rencontre pour nous témoigner avec toute l'hypocrisie du monde « leur immense joie à la vue de notre bonheur et leurs meilleurs vœux pour la vie future ». Et bien évidemment, pour m'achever, Sasuke était tout sourire, affirmant haut et fort à quiconque voulait l'entendre qu'il était le plus heureux des jeunes hommes d'épouser pareille merveille. Moi je fulminais, j'arrivais à ne plus le comprendre à présent, sachant qu'auparavant il était déjà difficile de le comprendre, ne serait-ce qu'un minimum. Je fis passer mes rougissement de colère pour de la timidité face aux compliments de Sasuke pour nous extirper à l'extérieur :

\- Oh, mon amour, tu es tellement adorable ! Tu vas vraiment finir par me faire rougir... Pfiou, je me sens toute émue, veux-tu bien m'accompagner au dehors, j'ai besoin de prendre l'air..., déclarais-je avec une petite voix niaise et hypocrite.

Il tiqua immédiatement, comprenant que j'allais exploser et que le moment était venu de se confronter. Affichant un faux air compatissant, il s'excusa auprès de nos interlocuteurs avant de nous mener à un étage un peu plus haut pour que nous soyons seuls. Nous installant sur un balcon, trois ou quatre étages au dessus de la salle de réception, il me demanda, légèrement agacé :

\- Bon qu'est ce qu'il y a ?!

Ça y est, j'explosais :

\- Tu me demandes ce qu'il y a ?! Tu t'es vu ? "Oh Sakura, mon amour, oh regardez tous comme nous sommes heureux de nous marier, ho ho ho !", l'imitais-je, moi-même agacée.

Je repris mon souffle, n'ayant pourtant pas encore donné de la voix :

\- Tu fais semblant d'être le plus heureux crétin du monde alors que tout le monde sait très bien qu'entre nous deux ce n'est qu'une histoire de famille et toi, tu veux leur faire croire que nous nous aimons passionnément, que nous voulons de ce mariage alors que nous sommes tous les deux contre ! Moi qui te croyais plus téméraire et plus anticonformiste que cela, finalement je suis déçue. Tu essaies bel et bien de t'attirer les bonnes grâces de la haute société, comme tous les autres !

Je fis une petite pause, tandis qu'il faisait face, bouche bée, à mes élans d'une colère frénétique. Je repris :

\- Moi qui croyais que pour toi m'épouser était la pire chose qui puisse t'arriver, je ne comprends même pas comment nos fiançailles ont pu se produire ! N'as-tu donc pas essayer de décourager ta mère ? N'as-tu donc pas essayer de provoquer l'autorité de tes parents contre ce mariage ?!

Ma frustration me fit même verser quelques larmes tandis que je le voyais, le visage décomposé, le regard ému d'une certaine tristesse. Il se tenait légèrement voûté, comme si on venait de lui abattre une massue dans le dos. Et moi je devenais de plus en plus frustrée, sans réponse, sans comprendre :

\- T'as perdu ta langue dans ta poche ?, lui demandais-je quelque peu agressivement, sur un ton de défi.

Je voulais qu'il réagisse, qu'il crie également. Je voulais qu'on règle nos comptes. Il releva la tête et me plaqua contre le mur pour m'embrasser fougueusement. Alors là, vraiment, je ne comprenais plus rien. Je venais de lui balancer des horreurs à la figure et lui, tout ce qu'il trouvait à faire était de m'embrasser ? Après ce baiser incroyable, nous nous séparames et nous reprîmes notre souffle. Je m'apprêtais à lui demander ce que signifiait cette initiative lorsqu'il me perça de son regard noir et déterminé et avoua haut et fort :

\- JE T'AIME !

J'en fus toute surprise ; Sasuke, m'aimer ? Non, non, bien sur que non, j'avais du mal entendre... Il reprit son souffle et poursuivit sur sa lancée dévastatrice :

\- Je t'aime Sakura... Je t'aime au delà de toute Raison... Je t'aime depuis les toutes premières fois où nous nous sommes rencontrés. Je ne voulais d'abord pas de ce sentiment. Je n'aimais pas l'amour, je ne voulais pas d'amour car cela pouvait signifier m'apercevoir que toi aussi tu faisais partie de toutes ces folles groupies qui se ruaient sur moi à chacune de mes apparitions. Je t'ai aimé pendant tout ce temps, mais je ne voulais pas le reconnaître alors je te haïssais. Je ne voulais pas me l'avouer.

Il souffla encore, puis poursuivit derechef :

\- Je te haïssais vraiment, Sakura. Mais plus encore que mon rejet de ces sentiments, je te détestais de devenir aussi désirable aux yeux des autres hommes que moi. J'en devenais fou de jalousie, je vivais constamment dans la crainte de ne pas t'avoir que pour moi. Il me fallait ruser, et t'attirer le ridicule pour que tous ces bâtards qui gravitaient autour de ta personne durant nos vacances te lâchent un peu les baskets ! Le reste du temps, je ne te voyais pas alors je vivais sereinement, je n'y pensais plus...Puis vint le jour où je t'ai vu débarquer pendant nos habituelles vacances d'hiver en Autriche, âgée de seulement quatorze ans et plus ravissante que jamais.

Il fit une énième pause, encore essoufflé par notre baiser et par sa tirade :

\- Dès lors, je n'y arrivais plus... Je n'arrêtais plus de penser à toi. J'ai cherché sans relâche un moyen de te faire venir au Japon, là où je pourrais garder un œil sur tes fréquentations et même les influencer. Je t'ai présenté mes amis, j'ai fais en sorte que nous participions aux mêmes cours, que nous passions nos weekends ensemble...

Encore une fois il s'arrêta pour souffler un peu avant de reprendre, sans jamais me quitter des yeux. Tout ce qu'il m'avouait avait certainement du mal à sortir :

\- Alors oui, c'est pour cette raison que je n'ai pas désapprouvé notre union car c'est un événement de nos vies qui me permettra de te garder toujours à l'œil, et ce, même si ton amour pour moi n'est pas réciproque. Et je le sais pertinemment, Sakura. Je m'en suis contenté jusqu'à présent et je ferais avec, tu n'as pas à t'en faire. Et je te jure solennellement que je m'emploierais à faire ton bonheur et à être un bon mari. Je suis heureux et fier de me marier avec toi, je ne regretterais rien. Je suis un égoïste doublé d'un lâche... Mais au grand jamais je ne te partagerais avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Pour ma part, je n'avais pas de mot face à cela. Je comprenais mieux certaines choses mais cela n'expliquait pas tout et il y aurait toujours une part d'ombre dans notre passé commun qui restait pleine de mystères. J'avais également du mal à me faire à l'idée que l'Uchiwa puisse éprouver pour moi plus que de la haine ou même de la sympathie. Après tout, un Uchiwa n'éprouve qu'indifférence. Je ne voulais pas y croire, surtout. Trop prise dans les émotions, trop gênée par toute cette réception, le stress qu'elle avait engendré, l'hypocrisie nauséeuse des bourgeois de ce bas monde, cela faisait trop d'émotions d'un coup! Et voilà que Sasu-crétin empirait mes états psychologiques en m'avouant ça... Je ne voulais tout simplement pas en entendre parler. Pitié... Pas maintenant...

D'une voix blanche et les larmes aux coins des cils, j'eus beaucoup de peine à lui murmurer :

\- Nous-... Nous en reparlerons plus tard si tu le veux bien, je-... Je souhaiterais être un peu seule.

Il parut un peu déçu mais dans le fond je savais qu'il comprenait :

\- Bien, je vais redescendre et je leur dirais que tu ne te sentais pas bien et que tu te reposes.

Avant de partir, il glissa doucement ses deux mains sur mes épaules avant de déposer un chaste baiser plein de tendresse sur mes lèvres, murmurant au passage qu'il se sentait plus léger. Puis il partit, me laissant avec toute la lourdeur de ses propos sur les épaules. Je ne savais plus quoi penser, je me sentais mal. J'avais besoin d'air et j'étais sur le balcon à tenter de reprendre mon souffle alors que l'air ne semblait pas vouloir entrer et sortir de mes poumons. Je suffoquais face à ma situation, je me savais au bord de la crise de nerfs. Je m'allongeais sur le canapé du petit salon avoisinant, pour reprendre mes esprits. Ce fut une dure entreprise mais j'y parvins après quelques dizaines de minutes. Il était déjà minuit passé et il était temps pour moi de redescendre, gracier les bourgeois de ma présence. Je n'avais pas envie de les voir, et encore moins lui...

Il m'aime... Bon sang, Sasuke m'aime...

* * *

En traversant la petite cour pour rejoindre la salle de réception, je croisais une vieille connaissance à qui je n'avais pas non plus envie de parler ; Karin. Assise en larmes contre l'un de balcons, cette dernière n'était vraiment pas d'humeur joyeuse. Elle devait avoir enfin compris que Sasuke ne serait jamais à elle après le beau discours de maman Uchiwa et du baiser médiatisé de Sasu-crétin. M'ayant aperçu malgré toute la discrétion du monde, elle s'élança vers moi telle une harpie à qui on aurait voler son joujou :

\- Haruno, je te hais !

Je ne voulais pas m'attarder avec elle, je voulais qu'elle me foute la paix et rapidement :

\- Ce n'est pas nouveau Karin. Bonsoir.

Son mascara dégoulinait le long de ses pommettes saillantes et on aurait pu lire toute la misère du monde dans son regard. C'était une triste vue, et j'aurais pu éprouver un peu de compassion. Mais juste pas ce soir...

\- Attends voir p'tite sal**e, je n'ai pas dis mon dernier mot ; tu vas payer ! Tu vas payer pour m'avoir enlever mon Sasuke, vieille sorcière.

Elle me gifla mais je n'étais plus à cela près. Sa gifle, je la ressentis à peine. Les mots de Sasuke envahissant toujours mon esprit, je ne ressentais rien d'autre. Frustrée par mon manque de réaction, la dite jeune fille me gifla une seconde fois avant de agripper le bras et de m'envoyer de toutes ces forces le plus loin possible. Une grande et majestueuse fontaine d'extérieure en plein centre de l'entrée vint amortir ma chute. J'eus sur le coup très mal au diaphragme. Elle s'élança ensuite sur moi, maudissant ma personne, déclarant avec rage que j'allais en payer de ma vie. La folie l'animait, je ne pensais pas qu'elle aurait pu aller aussi loin en temps normal. Je soupçonnais donc cette nunuche d'avoir bu un ou deux verres de champagnes en trop. Elle m'attrapa par les cheveux et la plongea sous l'eau. La maintenant au dessous de la surface et me voyant me débattre, elle devait jubiler.

\- Tu vas voir Haruno, tu vas rejoindre les cieux un peu plus tôt que prévu~

J'avais beau me débattre, sa prise était telle que je ne pouvais sortir ma tête hors de l'eau.

\- Tu n'as que ce que tu mérites. Crève Sakura !

Mais dans son malheur un serveur eut l'idée de passer voir ce qu'était tout ce raffut. S'empressant pour me secourir, il repoussa la jeune hystérique avant de m'aider à reprendre une respiration normale. D'autres personnes furent alertées si bien que, pour mon grand déplaisir, la petite entrée fut bientôt remplie de vautours nobles et autres mondains sans cervelles. La famille Uchiwa se fraya un passage rapidement et Sasuke vint me prendre dans ses bras, tentant de me calmer, de savoir si j'allais bien. J'avais toujours du mal à respirer et j'avais l'impression d'avoir de l'eau dans les poumons. De l'autre côté, on emmenait Karin prendre l'air tandis qu'elle continuait à hurler à qui voulait l'entendre que je devais payer, que je lui avais voler Sasuke.

De part et d'autres, tout le monde murmurait que l'attitude de la jeune rousse était absolument scandaleuse et qu'elle ne devait pas avoir reçu une éducation suffisamment stricte dans son enfance. Moi je m'en foutais de savoir si Karin avait reçu une bonne éducation ou non. J'étais trempée et je grelottais. pire encore, je détestais être au centre de l'attention et avoir tous ces regards indiscrets posés sur moi. Sasuke me passa sa veste de costume autour des épaules et me serra contre lui, déposant un rapide baiser sur mon front trempé. Sa mère vint s'enquirent des « informations » et il en profita pour l'avertir qu'il allait me ramener à leur manoir pour que je puisse me reposer après tant d'épreuves. Bien évidemment elle acquiesça et retourna auprès de ma si calme mais un tantinet inquiète mère.

Prenant des airs chevaleresques, il me souleva dans ses bras et me transporta, fier comme un paon mais l'air grave collé au visage, jusque dans le parc où nous attendait une voiture Uchiwa et un chauffeur. La soirée s'achevait pour moi, confortablement installée dans les bras d'un Sasuke à torse nu, dans un lit chaud et accueillant. J'étais pratiquement sure que demain il y aurait tout un tas de gros titre faisant allusion à notre petite altercation, mais pour l'instant j'avais mieux à penser.

Bon sang, Sasuke Uchiwa, m'aime.

Il m'aime, moi, Sakura Haruno, simple fille d'un chirurgien de grande renommée et d'une ex-mannequin.

Je ne suis rien de spéciale. Je n'avais pas de quoi en être fière et même je me sentais prise au dépourvu.

De son côté Sasuke me serrait très fort dans ses bras. Ayant déposé les armes de guerre, il jouissait pleinement de la situation et me couvrait les joues de petits bisous, voyant que je ne me débattait pas non plus. Et bien évidemment, c'est dans ce moment d'intimité et de calme et alors que je n'aspirais qu'à me reposer et à ne plus penser à rien que Sasuke me demanda bêtement quelque chose qui n'avait pas fini de me torturer l'esprit les jours et nuits à venir :

\- Sakura, tu veux bien être ma petite-amie ?

* * *

Et voilà ! Un chapitre long et croustillant à souhait ~

J'espère qu'il vous a plu et que vous attendrez impatiemment la suite des aventures (et mésaventures) de nos deux protagonistes. N'hésitez pas à réagir et à me faire part de vos réactions et de vos questions.

On se revoit bientôt (j'espère) et sur ce je vous souhaite un bon dimanche.

RosePourpre


	12. Chapitre No11 : Monsieur Valentin

Bonjour et bonne année !

Tout d'abord mille pardons pour le retard considérable.

Mais je n'abandonne pas et j'espère vraiment finir cette fiction d'ici à l'année prochaine, ou, dans le plus grands délais, d'ici à juin 2019. J'ai écris la trame de chaque prochain chapitre ! J'espère juste pouvoir tenir ces nouveaux délais.

Je voudrais tous vous remercier pour votre patience et votre assiduité et puis remercier tout particulièrement Calista, Eglantine, Vala59 et Anne pour leur commentaire :

 **Calista :**

Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire qui m'a fait très plaisir. C'est peut-être mon chapitre préféré, le onzième. Il s'y passe plein d'événements ; Sasuke se lâche et est prêt à avancer, Sakura recule. Ce qui vous attend pour la suite ? Des surprises ! Mais je n'en dirais pas plus maintenant, ça gâcherait l'effet ! J'espère que ça ne te décevras pas !

 **Eglantine :**

Merci beaucoup ! Comment va évoluer la relation entre Sakura et Sasuke ? Eh bien, tu verras pas mal de changements dans les chapitres à venir ! Ca décolle, mais en douceur !

 **Vala59 :**

Merci pour ton commentaire. J'espère que la suite te plaira autant que le début. A venir beaucoup de revirements de situation qui vont mettre nos protagonistes à rude épreuve !

 **Anne :**

La suite, la voilà ! Désolée pour l'attente !

Bon les chouchous, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas du chapitre !

 **Crédits :** tous les personnages de Naruto sont l'oeuvre de Masashi Kishimoto. Je ne fais que les emprunter dans une oeuvre fan-fictive.

* * *

 **Chapitre n° 11 : Monsieur Valentin est attendu au service gastro entérologie**

 _...Zzz_

 _Encore quelques points et je vais avoir fini de recoudre._

 _Continuez comme ça Haruno. Très bonne technique._

 _Je m'en efforce, Professeur._

 _..._

 _Professeur ! La tension chute ! Le cœur s'est arrêté !_

 _Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?! Ne nous lâche pas maintenant bonhomme._

\- Sakura ?...

 _Docteur Haruno, j'ai besoin de votre aide._

 _Kimura, Tanaka : commencez à préparer le défibrillateur. Haruno : On va tenter un massage cardiaque. J'effectue trente compressions thoraciques et vous, vous soufflez deux fois._

 _Entendu !_

 _Allez, un. deux. trois...vingt-huit. Vingt-neuf. Tren- Soufflez !... Une deuxième fois._

 _... Allez on reprend...Un. Deux. Trois..._

\- Sakura...

 _... Trente ! Soufflez !... Encore une fois !_

 _Professeur Ogawa, le coeur repart !_

 _Sa tension remonte aussi_

 _Pfiou, il a tenu le coup ! Bon travail Haruno ! .. Tanaka et Nakamura, Veillez à stabiliser le patient et mettez le sous-._..

\- SAKURA !

Je me réveillais en sursaut et tombais de mon lit. Aïe ma tête~

Après l'habituel bisou du matin (enfin aujourd'hui, plutôt le bisou repart-tout), ma mère contourna mon lit et tira les rideaux. De sa voix enjouée et mièvre, elle s'exclama, chantonnant presque :

\- Désolée d'avoir crié, ma Sakura-chérie, lèves toi ! Aujourd'hui est vraiment un grand jour pour toi. Ahlala, je me rappelle de ma première st-valentin avec ton père. Nous nous étions rencontrés dans le café au coin de la trentième rue et...

Moi je grognais, ayant littéralement la tête, HUM, la où je pense... et absolument aucune envie d'écouter ses souvenirs d'étudiante effarouchée et stéréotypée qui aboutiraient sur d'autres souvenirs dégoulinants d'amour et de bons sentiments sur « quand ton père venait me chercher à l'agence de mannequinat... » qui aboutirait forcément sur du « Toi aussi, ma chère fille, tu devrais faire quelques photo-shoots pour ton Sasuke d'amouuuur ~... » puis des "Il faut vraiment qu'on aille faire les essayages pour ta robe ma chérie, le temps passe si vite"... STOP ! Très chère mère, malgré tout le respect que je te dois, tu oublies très souvent que nous n'avons pas le même caractère, pas les mêmes ambitions dans la vie.

Je sortis en hâte du lit pour vérifier le calendrier. On ne sait jamais, ma mère aurait très bien pu s'être trompée d'une journée ou deux... Ou même dix ?

Quatorze février 2017. Non pas de doutes possibles. Et mer*e...

Restons un tantinet positif : J-12.

Dans deux semaines j'allais être stagiaire à l'hôpital où travaillait mon père. La vie était merveilleuse, je nageais dans un bonheur profond et sans bornes. Ce stage, c'était un projet dans le cadre de notre année de Première. L'école nous obligeait à effectuer un stage de dix jours au poste de notre choix. Le stage n'était pas rémunéré mais l'école demandait cependant à ce qu'un maître de stage veilla à bien superviser son disciple et faire un petit compte-rendu à la fin de la période impartie. Chaque élève de première y participait au moins une fois et chaque classe disparaissait à tour de rôle pendant dix jours. Notre classe était la dernière à effectuer son stage et nous avions pu profiter des retombées des autres classes pour nous faire une petite idée de ce qui nous attendait. La plupart de nos camarades avaient choisi la solution de facilité (ou pas) en décidant de choisir l'entreprise de l'un de leur parents. Seules Hinata et Ino avaient fait des choix différents : Hinata avait décroché une place dans une école maternelle et Ino, quant à elle, n'avait eu qu'à passer un coup de fil à Marco pour qu'il la prenne volontiers sous son aile. La mode et les tapis rouges, ça avait toujours été son truc !

Pour en revenir à aujourd'hui, c'était une merveilleuse journée pour les frileux qui n'auraient pas à endurer des températures excessivement basses. Cela étant, comme me l'avait si gentiment fait remarquer ma mère, c'était la Saint-Valentin. Je n'aimais pas l'horrible symbolique de cette journée faste et néfaste ; connaissant Sasuke, cela ne présageait rien de bon. La journée s'annonçait plutôt mal.

Je pris un très bref petit-déjeuner afin de ne pas avoir à subir les affreux discours romantiques de ma mère sur l'Amour avec un grand A, la factice idylle entre Sasuke et ma personne. Je pris ensuite, à contre-cœur, cela va sans dire le petit colis mis au frigo par mes bons soins hier-soir : d'affreux chocolats en forme de cœurs fourrés au praliné ou au thé vert qu'on nous avait incité à faire durant le cour de cuisine au lycée la veille. Ensuite, je me dirigeais au dehors, soupirant, maudissant cette horrible journée tandis que ma mère pleurait de joie sur le palier. Mon dieu, je veux mourir.

J'arrivais donc incognito parmi la cohue de jeunes adolescentes en chaleur, attendant les mâles dominants du bahut pour leur offrir d'atroces chocolats plus ratés les uns que les autres, des petits gâteaux mielleux et dégoulinants de factices bons sentiments. Comme si nous pouvions comprendre quoique ce soit à l'Amour à notre âge... Bien évidemment, le cas de notre lycée était assez particulier puisque nous avions une ribambelle de mecs à minettes. En temps normal, au Japon, les filles donnent des pâtisseries à l'élu de leur cœur afin de lui témoigner de l'affection, ou tout simplement déclarer sa flamme. Je trouvais cette pratique assez courageuse car en Europe ou en Amérique, il n'y avait que très rarement ce genre de coutume et c'était souvent aux hommes de faire le premier pas.

Cela étant, avec nos beaux mecs riches et célèbres, je m'attendais à ce que ces derniers soient l'objet de la plupart des déclarations de toutes ces donzelles en manque d'affection. Je n'aimais pas cette journée, je n'aimais VRAIMENT pas cette journée... Calmes toi Saku, calmes toi... Évites de suivre tes désirs et de trucider la moitié du lycée, ça t'évitera la case prison dans le Monopoly...

Bref, trêves de bavardage interne. Je me traînais sans broncher, sans un mot, jusqu'à mon casier pour prendre mes chaussures et me reposer en salle. Au dehors on pouvait entendre l'intensité des cris décoller ce qui laissait penser qu'une de nos fameuses superstars était arrivée. Je me demandais par quel miracle ils allaient survivre aujourd'hui...

A peine avais-je ouvert mon casier qu'Ino me sauta sur le dos :

\- Sakuraaa~ C'est la Saint-Valentin ! Hiiiiiiii~

Elle m'attrapa dans ses bras brièvement avant de voltiger dans le couloir en formant des petits pas de deux en chantant "vive la St-Valentin, vive le chocolat" puis de revenir vers moi. Heureusement pour moi, son euphorie n'était pas contagieuse. J'en gémis cependant :

\- Pitié Ino, rien que d'y penser j'ai mal à la tête...

\- Allé, dis toi que nous ne sommes pas les plus à plaindre. Imagines Sasuke, Naruto, Neji et Saï se battant pour leur vie. L'année dernière c'était très distrayant !

Je fourrais mes bouquins de cours dans mon sac avant de claquer la porte du casier. Puis je tendis l'objet de toutes mes euphories dans les mains d'Ino. Notre stage de 10 jours commençait dans deux semaines et c'était tout de même bien plus intéressant qu'une vulgaire fête commerciale.

\- "Notre intestin, ce petit charmeur" ? ... Yuk, glamour comme titre, j'espère au moins que le contenu est captivant !

Je repris mon bébé dans les mains avant de commencer à le feuilleter. A mon tour d'être euphorique :

\- Il est passionnant~ Tu n'imagines pas à quel point !

A mon tour de la regarder avec les yeux en soucoupes. Grâce à mes bonnes relations (comprendre ici qu'un père qui est chirurgien dans un grand hôpital pouvait vraiment aider à décrocher un stage). J'allais passer dix jours merveilleux dans le service gastro entérologie et hépatologie de l'hôpital Sarutobi. Ce n'était pas mon domaine de prédilection mais j'étais déjà tellement contente de pouvoir faire mon stage dans un centre hospitalier que ça me comblait. Bien sûr, j'aurais préféré cardiologie/rythmologie ou neurologie mais papa m'avait informé que ces deux services ne prenaient pas de stagiaires. Quoiqu'il en soit, j'étais malgré tout aux anges !

Elle eut un rire légèrement moqueur :

\- Je te le laisse bien volontiers. Marco m'emmène à un défilé, moi ~

\- Tu m'en diras tant, ma petite princesse !

Elle fit mine de ne pas avoir entendu ce que je venais de dire et décida de changer de sujet :

\- Ah, au fait, je viens de croiser Neji avec un bouquet. Quelque chose me dit que ça va bouger dans la journée !

\- Comment ça ?, grommelais-je sans finesse ni grâce.

\- Oui ! Un bouquet de roses rouges... Neji et Tenten, tu sais, le jeu du chat et de la souris qui dure depuis le mois de novembre.

Cela fit tilt, comme une ampoule qui s'illumine. On aurait presque pu entendre le tintement :

\- Aaaah !... Et alors ?

\- Et alors ? Bah, j'en sais pas plus ! Leur groupe va avoir chimie maintenant et nous maths. On les verras au cours de sport !

Elle me tapota l'épaule rapidement et me fit une bise, avant de s'en aller en sautillant :

\- Je te rejoins en classe, il faut que je file au secrétariat pour ma convention de stage ! Marco me l'a signé hier !

* * *

La salle de cours était presque vide. Mais cela me plaisait beaucoup, j'aimais le silence, ce qui n'arrivait que très rarement dans une classe peuplée à moitié par des hooplas. Nonchalamment, je sortais mon Ipod de ma veste d'uniforme pour m'aérer l'esprit, une horrible journée s'annonçait, je me donnais des forces.

Peu à peu les autres élèves entraient et s'installaient. Après peut-être une dizaine de minutes, je vis entrer mon « cher et tendre », presque porté par son fan club qui tentait tant bien que mal de lui glisser des paquets de chocolats moisi dans son sac à dos ou ses poches. Arrivé dans la salle, il se tourna vers elle et, d'un ton frôlant la sévérité, décréta froidement :

\- Assez !

Comme hypnotisées par son regard ténébreux, elles lâchèrent en commun un soupir frôlant un pseudo extase avant de filer bas vers leurs propres salles de cours et seules celles de notre classe purent entrer dans notre salle attitrée. Sasuke profita que Temari ne soit pas encore arrivée pour s'emparer de la place à mes côtés.

De sa voix froide et sensuelle, il murmura :

\- Sakura.

J'ôtais un écouteur pour tourner mon visage impassible vers lui :

\- Tu sais quel jour on est...

\- Je ne veux pas en parler... Et si tu comptais sur moi pour t'avoir préparé des chocolats, tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil. Ce n'était pas la peine de venir les réclamer, je n'ai rien pour toi, lâchais-je avec effront.

Il se tourna en direction de la porte, attrapa quelque chose. Non ce n'était pas que quelque chose, c'était plus que ça. Sasuke venait de sortir sa guitare folk favorite, la noire. _L'impétueuse_ , comme il l'appelait affectueusement.

\- Sakura, cette chanson est pour toi.

Les groupies firent toute un "Oooh" puis un silence morbide s'installa tandis que j'assistais absolument impuissante à Sasuke me chantant une drôle de chanson d'amour (de Escape the fate). Je retins tout de même le refrain qui, à priori, avait été choisi pour moi et me fit plaisir :

 _You are so beautiful, you are the kind of girl_

 _that has the chemicals that makes me fall in love_

 _Difficult, so very difficult_

 _You are the kind of girl, that makes me fall in love, fall in love_

Le calvaire prit fin. Je voyais autour de nous toutes filles admirer les dons musicaux de Sasuke, tandis que ce dernier achevait sa chanson par une death voice très bien imitée. Son doigté était également très bon, c'était indéniable. Je supposa que j'aurais du être profondément flattée du fait qu'en principe c'était plutôt à nous, les filles, d'offrir des cadeaux à nos amoureux. J'étais bel et bien flattée par sa petite attention mais je considérais également cela comme un moyen de faire le « show off » , de se montrer auprès des autres. Je terminais cependant mon monologue intérieur car Sasuke, ayant achevé sa chanson, me lançait un regard intense, attendant probablement des compliments virulents qui ne franchiront probablement jamais la barrière de mes dents. Je me forçais cependant à laisser sortir un léger :

\- Hum, c'était bien. Tu devrais peut-être te lancer dans une carrière de musicien...

Il s'esclaffa sous l'effet de ma remarque, mais son rire s'éteignit très rapidement avant qu'il ne replonge son regard dans mes yeux émeraudes :

\- J'aurais tout de même préféré que cela te touche là, déclara-t-il en pointant mon cœur puis, continuant :

\- Et j'aurais bien aimé avoir un baiser en guise de récompense, mais je suppose que, toi Sakura Haruno, fiancée de ma propre personne, et également celle qui possède mon cœur, n'est guère capable de répondre à mes attentes d'amoureux transis.

Il avait murmuré cela, d'un ton léger mais emprunt d'amertume tandis qu'un faux sourire naissait sur ses lèvres pâles. Je n'aimais pas qu'il nous affiche en public ; ça ne concernait que nous deux. Pour le faire taire, je finis par céder, jouant le rôle de la petite-amie compatissante que je n'étais pas pour regagner ma tranquillité :

\- Oh, tu voulais un bisou ? Mais il fallait le dire plus tôt mon amouuur ~

Sourire hypocrite accroché à mes lèvres, je m'asseyais sur ses genoux pour venir engager un baiser langoureux avec monsieur l'insatisfait. Ses bras s'enroulèrent presque automatiquement autour de ma silhouette et j'eus tôt fais de sentir sa main gauche remonter le long de mes cuisses jusque sous ma jupe tandis que ses lèvres frôlaient ma gorge. Je ne savais pas si c'était le climat romantico-timbré qui régnait dans le lycée qui faisait ça, mais je le trouvais tout de même très osé. Je me dégageais de ses baisers fiévreux pour chuchoter sur un ton réprobateur un et un sourire gêné :

\- Humm, chéri, tu sais, on est au lycée...

Il écarta ses lèvres de mon cou pour lever les yeux sur mon visage, m'offrant un regard défiant :

\- C'est dommage, ça aurait pu être vraiment très festif et je suis sur que tu aurais a-do-ré.

Il fini sa phrase en murmurant ces mots, de sorte que seule moi puisse mesurer à quel point son esprit était perverti. Des bruits de pas retentirent néanmoins dans le couloir et M. Asuma finit par mettre un terme à nos déboires amoureux par une sommation :

\- Monsieur Uchiwa, malgré le fait que nous soyons le jour de la St-Valentin, je vous prierais de bien vouloir ôter vos mains des cuisses de Mademoiselle Haruno de sorte qu'elle puisse assister à son cours de mathématiques. Et je vous prierais également de bien vouloir ranger cet instrument qui n'a rien à faire ici et de bien vouloir rejoindre votre cours de chimie. Merci ~

Sasuke se levant en ronchonnant bruyamment mais quitta la classe avec un clin d'oeil et en m'offrant un baiser volant. Je me retournais rapidement vers Ino en me plaquant contre mon bureau, le visage dans les mains et en demandant :

\- Le gars qui vient de sortir, tu le connais ? Moi je ne le connais pas.

Ino éclata de rire et la journée pu démarrer finalement dans le calme et la bonne humeur.

* * *

Le cours de mathématiques se passa sans encombre particulière. Avec Ino on se dépêcha de rejoindre le reste de notre classe sur le terrain d'athlétisme. Neji, Tenten et les autres avaient des travaux pratiques en chimie et ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait regardé son téléphone. Ce n'était plus possible d'attendre plus. Il fallait qu'on sache.

L'autre moitié de la classe attendait devant le gymnase pour se changer et nous coururent jusque devant Tenten et Neji. Dans les bras de la jeune fille, trônait maladroitement un énorme et magnifique bouquet de roses. Ino donna un petit coup de coude à Neji en raillant :

\- Alors ? En couple ou pas en couple ?

Sourire carnassier aux lèvres, elle ne laisserait aucun répit ni à l'un ni à l'autre. Tenten, qui pourtant n'était pas farouche, vira au cramoisi tandis que Neji manqua de s'étouffer.

\- Euh, on avance à notre rythme.

\- Et tu lui as offert des chocolats de la St-Valentin ?

La jeune fille aux macarons trouva soudainement le sol bien plus intéressant et bredouilla, doublement gênée :

\- Euh, non. Je n'ai pas pu aller au cours de cuisine...Je travaillais hier. Tu sais, le kebab...

Neji s'empressa de se porter à son secours :

\- Mais c'est rien, je n'en attendais pas de toute façon. Et puis dans la plupart des pays, les hommes savent être des gentlemen et n'attendent pas après les chocolats. Il n'y a bien qu'au Japon où l'on fait tant de chichis.

Il se gratta le menton puis ajouta :

\- Je préfère être un gentleman, moi.

On n'entendait que d'une oreille sourde les murmures, les gloussements de poules de toutes ces groupies qui jacassaient entre elles telles des bécasses :

\- Oh, regardes, elle a un bouquet ?!

\- Tu crois que c'est Neji-sama qui lui a offert ?

\- C'est étrange, en principe ce sont les filles qui offrent à la st-valentin, pas le contraire.

\- Je me demande si Neji-sama l'a fait par pitié ou s'il lui a offert parce qu'il l'aime ?

\- J'aurais tant aimé qu'il me les offre, elles sont si belles ces roses.

\- Ahah, vu ta tronche c'est mort.

\- C'est pourtant étrange. Karin-senpai n'arrêtait pas de dire à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il sortait secrètement avec Natsuko-senpaï, tu crois que c'est vrai ?

Le reste de la journée se passa de manière banale. On nota cependant quelques événements, par exemple à l'heure du déjeuner lorsque Neji passa « accidentellement » son bras autour de la taille de Tenten tandis qu'il faisait la queue avec leurs plateaux vides, ou lorsque Naruto, Neji et Sasuke durent fuir pour leurs vie quand un troupeau de groupies décida de leur témoigner tout la force de leur amour factice.

Au terme de notre dernier cours, nous avions tous survécu et la journée, bien qu'éprouvante, c'était finalement terminée. On franchit le portail et Naruto, le bras encerclant la taille de Hinata déclara avec enthousiaste qu'ils allaient dîner dans un restaurant de ramen pour fêter la st-Valentin dignement. Neji se glissa derrière Tenten pour la serrer dans ses bras et ne pas la laisser s'échapper. La jeune fille avait tout fait pour éviter de croiser le regard du Hyuuga jusqu'à présent, et nous avions tous entendu parlé du bouquet de roses que la jeune demoiselle avait reçu ce matin. Ce présent était d'ailleurs dans les bras de la jeune fille. Nous savions tous que Neji, près à se battre comme un chevalier pour sa princesse, ne laisserait passer aucune occasion pour se l'approprier, pour conquérir ce petit cœur gelé et endolori par tant d'épreuves. Déposant un baiser sur la tempe de la jolie brune, il la tira un peu plus loin pour entamer la « négociation », de toute façon, elle finirait bien par céder...

Ino, Saï, Shikamaru et les autres finirent par rentrer chez eux peu après le départ de Naruto et Hinata. Et par conséquent il ne restait plus que nous deux. Sasuke boudait, alors, comme à chaque fois que je me sentais menacée, je cédais ; j'effleurais sa joue gauche avec mes lèvres tout en faisant glisser le petit paquet que j'avais été forcée de prévoir pour cette funeste occasion dans sa paume droite. Puis je m'éloignais, comme si de rien n'était. Il me regarda ahuri avant de me sauter dessus pour m'enlacer amoureusement :

\- Chériie ~

Je fus alors assaillis par une foultitude de baisers papillons, sur tout le visage tandis que les poules de basse-cour gloussaient autour de nous. Je n'aimais pas cette situation, peut-être aurais-je du attendre d'être arrivée devant chez moi en sa compagnie pour lui offrir mon cadeau ? Je me maudissais.

Sasuke attrapa fermement ma main, déclarant tout sourire qu'il allait me conduire dans un grand restaurant romantique afin de me remercier pour mon présent. La perspective d'un bon repas sur une table avec des chandelles ne m'aurait pas déplu si ça avait été une autre personne, une personne à laquelle je n'avais aucune obligation de mariage, une personne que j'aurais choisi d'aimer. Mais bon, on m'avait confié à l'Uchiwa, en pensant que ce serait la meilleure chose pour mon avenir et pour l'avenir de nos deux familles. Je devais donc accepter. Je soupirais de lassitude avant de me tourner vers lui pour accepter sa requête lorsqu'une voix qui ne me paraissait pas si inconnue que cela m'interpella :

\- Sakuuura (prononcez le u et le r à la française, merci)-chaaaaaan, mon amouuuur, devines qui est venu te voir en cette belle occasion qu'est la St-Valentin ?!

Je me retournais vers cette voix.

Oh non... Finalement, la perspective d'épouser Uchiwa et tout ce que cela engendrerait comme conséquences n'était pas si mal... Et puis merde, pourquoi fallait-il qu' _IL_ soit ici, pour moi ?! Je ne veux plus le revoir, _CE_ salop...

* * *

Pense à ton stage dans deux semaines.

Pense à ton super stage dans deux semaines.

Pense à ton généralissime stage en médecine, ton rêve qui se réalise, dans exactement deux semaines.

Ne cède pas.

Ne craque pas.

Respire.

Bon sang. Respire.

* * *

Je marchais silencieusement aux côtés de mon fiancé, tout aussi muet que moi. Ni Sasuke ni moi ne semblions d'humeur à démarrer une conversation au sujet si épineux du « bel inconnu » qui était apparu au lycée en cette fatidique journée du quatorze février. Je l'avais tout simplement dévisagé avec haine tout en tirant Uchiwa contre moi tandis que le frenchy se faisait submergé par une vague de groupies plus folles les unes que les autres.

\- Oh mon dieu, qu'il est beau !

\- Saku-..

\- Je l'ai vu la première, il est à moi !

\- Je le veux, je le veux !

\- Saky-...

\- Ah non hein, il est à moi.

\- C'est un étranger, c'est drôle qu'il parle japonais !

\- C'est définitivement l'homme de ma vie~

\- Lâchez-le, il est à moi !

Qu'elles se battent comme des harpies jusqu'à lui arracher les membres. Je ne me retourna pas une seule fois. Je n'avais vraiment aucune envie de le voir. Oser se montrer devant moi, après tout ce qu'il m'avait fait subir... Et déjà le simple fait qu'une foultitude de souvenirs assiégeaient mon cerveau me laissait un arrière-goût amer, me donnait la gerbe. Cela me dégouttait tellement de penser de nouveau à lui que j'eus du mal à ne pas rendre mon repas sur le trottoir... Vie de merde.

\- Attends Sasuke... Je crois que je vais vomir.

J'étouffais un sanglot de rage.

Sasuke qui me regardait passivement jusqu'à présent entoura mes épaules par son bras droit avant de rapprocher son visage du mien et de demander avec une voix qui trahissait l'inquiétude :

\- Sakura, est-ce que ça va ?

Je hochais de la tête pour lui répondre que ça irait, même si j'avais à présent l'unique envie de me foutre dans mon lit et d'abattre sur moi ma grosse couverture. Sceptique, il déposa un baiser sur ma joue tandis que nous arrivions dans ma rue. En moins de deux, nous étions dans ma maison, installés sur le lit de ma chambre. Je n'avais pas envie d'être seule pour la seule et unique raison que si j'étais seule je repenserais à la désastreuse journée d'aujourd'hui. Il sauta un instant du lit, sortit en dévalant les escaliers et ne revint que quelques minutes plus tard avec une tasse de chocolat chaud et des chocolats de ma marque préférée surement confiés par ma mère.

Je ne dis mots mais je me ruais sur les chocolats. Sasuke, pour une fois, respectait mon droit au silence, me serrait contre lui et tentait comme il pouvait d'attirer toute mon attention sur lui en embrassant mes joues. Mais je n'étais décidément pas d'humeur câline :

\- Bon,Saku-chan, si tu veux arrêter de penser à ça, parles-en moi une bonne fois pour toute... Que je sois en mesure de t'aider...

Je le regardais comme s'il venait de fumer de la moquette.

Lui parler de Grégoire ? mon ex ? Très bien :

\- Cela ne va pas te plaire...

\- J'en ai rien à faire. Je veux t'aider.

Je m'attendais à une réponse comme celle-là. J'avala une fois ma salive puis :

\- Le mec... C'était mon ex.

Il se rapprocha encore de moi, murmurant à voix douce :

\- Tu veux en parler ?

Je finis par cracher le morceau, après quelques minutes à mastiquer tout le chocolat que ma bouche pouvait contenir. J'avais du mal à accepter que l'autre bouffon ait eu assez de culot pour se représenter devant moi. Il fallait que ça sorte. Quitte à avaler des couleuvres, autant les recracher :

\- Quand j'étais en France, je suis sortie avec un garçon de mon lycée, Grégoire, et nous étions dans la même classe en seconde. Cela étant, après quelques mois de relation et parce que je ne me sentais pas encore prête à sauter le pas, il a jugé meilleur d'aller me tromper avec la pétasse de l'école, Natasha, qui flirtait avec lui depuis quelques temps (Nda : je répète, je n'ai absolument rien contre les Natasha, il fallait juste que je trouve un nom). Ça m'a détruite, je me suis sentie trahie et abandonnée. J'ai eu le cœur brisé, piétiné, tandis que cette garce jubilait de me voir dans cet état. Puis elle l'a largué une semaine plus tard, sous prétexte que les puceaux, ça ne l'intéressait pas. Ironie du sort, n'est-ce pas ? Ensuite, il y a eu les grandes vacances d'été, j'ai déménagé ici et la suite tu la connais. Voilà toute l'histoire, satisfait ?

Il m'attira sur ses genoux avant de poser sa tête sur mon épaule gauche et de soupirer :

\- Non, bien sûr que non, je ne suis pas satisfait. Je n'aime pas parler de tes ex, ça m'énerve qu'il y ait eu d'autres hommes avant moi. Mais... Ce qui me satisfait encore moins c'est de ne plus voir ton beau sourire gracier tes lèvres et illuminer ton si beau visage.

Malgré tous les défauts du monde que je pouvais bien lui trouver, je devais admettre que Sasuke savait trouver les bons mots pour me réconforter. C'était dans ces très rares moments où il me chérissait et qu'il me faisait me sentir aimée et bien dans ma peau. Pour récompenser sa gentillesse, je lui offrais un sourire. Bien sûr, ce n'est pas mon plus beau mais bon, il faudra qu'il se contente de cela. Il me regarda visiblement rassuré et comblé avant de pencher sa tête pour chuchoter contre mes lèvres :

\- Bien, où en étions-nous déjà...

Et sur ces derniers mots, il m'embrassa voluptueusement. J'y répondis volontiers, pas mécontente d'avoir un peu de tendresse dans un moment où j'allais en avoir besoin. Je ne savais pas vraiment pourquoi mon ex avait décidé de poser le pied au Japon mais connaissant le jeune homme et son entêtement, cela n'annonçait rien de bon. J'allais probablement devoir utiliser mon statut de fiancée et l'amour d'Uchiwa pour qu'il daigne me laisser en paix. Soit, je n'étais pas à cela près. Un gémissement rauque provenant de la gorge de Sasuke me sortit de mes pensées.

Oui... Je devais arrêter d'y penser et profiter un peu du moment présent. Finalement nous n'étions pas allés au restaurant mais c'était bien mieux. Sasuke avait promis de me chouchouter ce soir et j'étais bien décidé à bénéficier pleinement de ce petit traitement de faveurs. Blottie dans ses bras protecteurs, au plus près des battements sereins de son cœur, rien n'aurait pu me faire me sentir mieux.

J'étais aimée.

* * *

Voilà !

J'espère revenir bientôt avec un prochain chapitre !

Et non, je n'abandonne cette fiction, je vais juste mettre un peu de temps !

Comme dit plus haut, je pense pouvoir boucler cette fiction en un an voire un an et demi. La trame de chaque chapitre est écrite. Il reste trois à quatre chapitres (suivant comment je découpe) ainsi qu'un épilogue. Vous risquez d'être surpris mais je n'en dis pas plus !

Encore bonne année et à très bientôt !


	13. Chapitre No12 : le polype

Joyeux Lundi !

J'espère que vous avez passé un bon weekend.

Je reviens vers vous avec un chapitre tout nouveau et tout long !

Encore merci à **Vala59** pour ton commentaire!

J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te satisfera autant que les autres !

Il ne m'en reste que 3 à écrire ainsi qu'un épilogue. J'essayerais d'être plus rapide !

 **Crédits** : tous les personnages de Naruto appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto et ne m'appartiennent aucunement.

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

 **Chapitre n°12 : Le polype**

L'hiver avait timidement laissé sa place au printemps et les pruniers commençaient à bourgeonner dans toute la ville. Bien que les températures se fussent un peu adoucies, l'atmosphère mélancolique et monotone de l'hiver demeurait imprégnée en moi.

Un petite semaine s'était écoulée depuis le quatorze février et elle ne fut pas de tout repos.

Non, j'avais malheureusement appris à mes dépends que Grégoire, l'infidèle, avait intégré notre lycée pour une durée d'un an dans le cadre d'un échange France-Japon avec le Rotary Club. Fort heureusement il n'avait pas été intégré à notre classe ce qui me laissait un tant soit peu de répit. Je n'avais donc à subir ses assauts répétitifs que durant les pauses entre deux cours et également durant le cours de sport que nous partagions avec sa classe, ce qui à mon humble avis était déjà beaucoup trop. Sasuke ne me quittait donc plus d'une semelle et cette épreuve m'avait considérablement rapproché de lui. Sasuke n'était à présent plus mon ennemi public numéro un mais plutôt un allier de taille face à une menace constante et cette affirmation se révélait d'autant plus vraie après l'incident du quinze février.

En effet, le lendemain de la St-Valentin, alors que je sortais mes chaussures (les wabaki) de mon casier, je fus soudainement agrippée à l'épaule et retournée comme une crêpe. Avant que je n'aie pu comprendre ce qui se passait, ma bouche était violemment écrasée par une envahisseuse. Mais ce n'était pas Sasuke, qui malgré sa fougue, aurait au moins eu la décence de s'assurer de ne pas me faire mal.

Non, c'était _l'autre enflure_. Grégoire…

Je tentais de le repousser sous les regards amusés de la plupart de nos camarades mais en vain. Grégoire était un peu plus grand que Sasuke et disposait d'une carrure européenne : sèche mais robuste. Son corps entier me plaquait contre mon casier et ses deux mains autour de mon visage m'empêchaient de tourner la tête. Je me débattais toujours, je manquais d'air et je pensais que j'allais m'évanouir… Ou bien vomir étant donné que sa langue touchait presque ma glotte. Brusquement, le poids disparu et je vis mon sauveur (je vous laisse deviner qui), tirer mon agresseur par le sac à dos et le renverser par terre.

Sans plus de cérémonie, Sasuke se retrouva rapidement à mes côtés. Je peinais à reprendre mon souffle et je fus rapidement prise dans ses bras.

\- Sakura, est ce que ça va ? Tu n'as rien ?, s'inquiéta t-il, visiblement concerné.

\- Non, ça va… Je crois…, je bredouillais, Merci.

L'autre andouille se releva et revint vers nous :

\- Sakura, qui c'est celui-là ?, me demanda t-il en toisant Sasuke.

Mais je n'en avais rien à faire de sa putain de question :

\- Grégoire, non mais tu te prends pour qui ?!

\- Je suis toujours ton mec et je t'ai posé une question. C'est qui ce type ?

A son tour, Sasuke le toisa dédaigneusement du regard en se postant devant moi, me protégeant de sa carrure. Dans un japonais plus que familier, il me demanda :

\- Qu'est ce qui lui prend à ce type ?!

\- Je n'en sais rien. C'est un crétin. Ne t'occupe pas de lui.

\- Bien sûr que je vais m'occuper de lui. Personne ne te touche.

Sasuke était visiblement remonté. Si nous étions dans un cartoon de la fumée s'échapperait sans nul doute de ses oreilles. Le Français s'avança et se retrouva à moins de trente centimètres de Sasuke et le dévisagea impoliment.

\- Sakura, j'attends toujours ta réponse, grogna-t-il entre ses dents.

\- Je n'ai pas à te répondre. Tu m'as trompé, tu n'es plus rien pour moi.

Soudainement, Sasuke plaqua ses mains sur ses épaules et le poussa :

\- Va te faire voir, souffla –t-il en français.

En français ?! D'où connaissait-il cette expression ?

Sasuke, fier comme un paon, enroula son bras autour de mes épaules et m'accompagna jusqu'à notre salle de classe. Devant notre salle, alors qu'il nous restait à peu près cinq minutes, il tenta de m'embrasser mais je le repoussais. Je ne me sentais pas bien. Je prétextais :

\- Non non… Il faut que j'aille me laver les dents. Je me sens souillée.

Et c'était vrai. J'avais un arrière-goût dégueulasse de chewing-gum bien chimique dans la bouche. D'un hochement de tête il comprit et, prenant ma main, m'escorta jusqu'aux toilettes des filles. Je passais les cinq minutes restantes à laver vigoureusement ma bouche et mes dents. Je brossais tellement fort que j'en fis saigner mes gencives. Je ressortis pour trouver Sasuke devant à m'attendre. Il m'escorta de nouveau jusqu'à la classe et nous pûmes commencer notre journée.

* * *

Il y avait eut un autre incident, lors d'un cours de sport. Nous faisions athlétisme avec sa classe.

Moi, qui jusqu'à présent, ne détestait pas totalement le sport, j'en étais arrivée à un état d'anxiété sans précédent. Grégoire bridait considérablement ses performances afin de toujours avoisiner les miennes. Par conséquent je me retrouvais constamment à côté de lui lors des courses de haies et il en profitait pour me taper la causette. C'était futile et vain mais il ne lâchait désespérément par sa prise. Sasuke qui lui était reconnu pour ses prouesses sportives n'était pas dans le même groupe que le mien et ne pouvait pas venir à mon secours cette fois-ci. Je me retrouvais seule.

L'impardonnable arriva bien assez vite. Lors de ma dernière course, mon pied se prit malencontreusement dans l'avant-dernière haie et je chutais douloureusement tête la première sur le tartan. J'ai tout de suite voulu me relever mais mon poignet droit avait cédé sous mon poids en un craquement sinistre. Il n'y avait pas que mon poignet. Mon genou gauche avait amorti ma chute et la douleur me lançait. Voyant que je ne me relevais pas, Grégoire se précipita vers moi. Putain, tout mais pas ça ! Il héla rapidement le professeur avant de me soulever maladroitement et de m'emmener d'un pas pressé vers le groupe. Le professeur vint rapidement à notre rencontre. Mon genou était en sang, mon poignet me lançait à chaque mouvement. J'étais prise de sueurs froides et ma tête me tournait. Le bruit qu'avait fait mon poignet... Cela ne présageait rien de bon. Et j'allais avoir besoin de mes deux mains pour mon stage. Fais chier~

M. Genma examina rapidement ma main couverte d'égratignures avant d'ordonner à mon "sauveur" :

\- Fini le sport ma poulette. Toi, tu l'emmènes à l'infirmerie.

La plupart des élèves s'étaient arrêtés et je vis Sasuke sprinter vers nous, proposant galamment son aide. :

\- Professeur, je vais l'emmener. C'est ma copine.

Mais le professeur n'était pas de cet avis et refusa, réprobateur :

\- Sasuke, je ne t'ai pas encore noté. Et une seule personne suffit pour emmener Sakura à l'infirmerie.

Furieux, Sasuke se tourna vers nous. Embrassant rapidement mon front, il déclara :

\- Je passe maintenant et je viens toute de suite te rejoindre à l'infirmerie, d'accord?

Je hochais tandis qu'il lançait un regard noir à Grégoire avant de partir vers la piste. Impuissante, je le regardais s'éloigner tandis que Grégoire me portait au loin, vers le bâtiment principal de l'école. L'infirmerie était située au plus près du gymnase, dans un enchevêtrement de couloirs grisonnants etAu croisement entre les toilettes et le couloir de l'infirmerie, il me posa contre le mur. Je crus que c'était pour souffler un peu. Il n'en était rien.

J'avais du mal à tenir debout, mes jambes me supportant à peine. Me poussant contre le mur, il attrapa rapidement ma nuque avant d'écraser une nouvelle fois sa bouche contre la mienne. Son autre main agrippait ma hanche, me maintenant contre le mur. Je lui refusais l'accès, faisant barrière avec mes dents. Mais hélas, je n'avais pas assez de force pour le repousser. Je voulais crier... Je compris à quel point cet homme était malsain lorsque sa main glissa de ma nuque pour attraper mon poignet endolori et le serrer fortement. La pression et la douleur étaient telles que j'en pleurais, ouvrant la bouche pour crier. Il en profita pour insérer sa langue. Passant sous mon sweater, sa main remonta contre mes côtes avant d'agripper mon sein droite à travers mon soutien-gorge..

Je voulais que ça s'arrête, je ne voulais pas finir comme ça et pourtant mes forces me quittaient. Je luttais de toutes mes forces pour ne pas sombrer. Mon poing gauche tambourinait son torse en vain et mes pauvres gémissements étouffés par sa bouche n'auraient pu alarmer personne.

\- PUTAIN?! Tu vas la lâcher connard!

C'était Sasuke, tenant sa promesse de venir me retrouver dès qu'il aurait fini. Il se rua sur lui, le tirant et le projetant contre le mur d'en face. Moi je glissais contre le mur, au bord de l'inconscience, mais ses bras eurent vite fait de le saisir avec douceur et de me soulever. Il me transporta tout de suite au sein de l'infirmerie, urgeant l'infirmière de me prendre en charge immédiatement.

Je n'entendis pas ce qu'ils se disaient, mes oreilles bourdonnaient tellement.

\- Ohla, ça m'a tout l'air d'une foulure. Il va lui falloir une radio.

Elle sortit en trombe prévenir les surveillants avant de revenir vers nous deux. Sasuke caressait les phalanges de ma main gauche avec son pouce avec une douceur insoupçonnée.

\- Sakura, ta mère va venir te chercher et t'emmener aux urgences. Sasuke tu peux retourner en cours, décréta t-elle, avec néanmoins une voix douce et chaleureuse.

Sasuke marmonna rapidement à voix basse un "je vais lui faire la peau, je te Line plus tard" avant d'embrasser mon front une dernière fois et de quitter l'infirmerie. Je me retrouvais seule avec Shizune. Cette dernière revint avec du désinfectant, des compresses et une pommade puis se mit à nettoyer mon genou et ma main avec délicatesse. Face à mes tressaillements, elle compatit :

\- Je suis désolée, je n'ai pas le droit de te donner d'antalgique ou d'anti-inflammatoire. Il va falloir que tu patiente jusqu'à l'hôpital.

Ma mère arriva un petit quart d'heure plus tard et me conduisit, la larme à l'œil, jusqu'au Sarutobi où je fus rapidement pris en charge. Entorse bénigne pour le poignet. Pas de fractures apparente. Encore heureux. On me prescrit juste une atèle et des antalgiques pour quelques jours.

A dix-sept heures je n'avais toujours pas de nouvelles de Sasuke, et je ne pouvais que me demander...

Je reçus néanmoins des messages des filles sur notre conversation de groupe :

Temari : Sakura ! Ca va ?

Ino : On s'inquiète ! Shizune nous a dit que ta mère était venue te chercher..

Tenten : Tu as fais quand même une mauvaise chute...

Temari : Ah ! Et Hinata est à son cours d'alto mais elle t'embrasse fort !

Sakura : Pas d'inquiétudes les filles. Juste une petite entorse. Vous avez des nouvelles de Sasuke ?

Je décidais de passer sous silence ce qu'il s'était passé avec Grégoire. J'avais du mal à m'en remettre. Je ne voulais surtout pas y penser. Aucune des filles ne me répondit, cependant.

A dix huit heures, la sonnette retentit dans la maison et ma mère ouvrit la porte :

\- Ohlala, Sasuke mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ?!

Je descendis prudemment mes escaliers pour découvrir Sasuke. Il y avait du sang séché sous sa narine gauche et un bleu commençait à apparaître au niveau de son arcade sourcilière gauche. A ma vue, ses yeux se posèrent instantanément sur moi avec tendresse et, dans un sourire forcé, il répondit vaguement à ma mère :

\- Ce n'est rien, je suis tombé.

Qui, à part ma mère, pourrait réellement croire ce mensonge ?

Dans toute sa naïveté, elle bougonna que nous les jeunes devions faire plus attention si nous ne voulions pas finir avec des plâtres et des béquilles. Elle nous proposa du chocolat chaud et devant notre refus, s'en retourna vers son bureau. J'avançais doucement vers Sasuke, laissant glisser mes doigts (ceux de la main gauche) contre son visage. Il se lova contre leur caresse avant de me suivre à l'étage. Arrivée dans ma chambre, je le tirais doucement vers mon lit avant de partir chercher la trousse de secours dans la salle de bain. Je savais très bien ce qu'il avait fait, et je me doutais qu'il avait du attendre d'être hors de l'enceinte du lycée pour se venger.

\- Est-ce que ça va ?, me demanda-t-il gentiment.

Je ne répondis pas toute de suite, trop occupée par ses plaies.

\- Il ne t'a pas loupé, murmurais-je plus pour moi-même.

Il ferma doucement les yeux tandis que je passais le coton imbibé sur son sourcil, se vantant :

\- Ce n'est rien, Sakura. Tu verrais sa tête...

Mais je ne dis mots. Je n'approuvais pas la violence mais j'étais vraiment reconnaissante envers Sasuke d'avoir voulu me venger et de s'être battu contre Grégoire. Personne n'avait manifesté autant d'égard envers ma personne et s'il n'y avait pas eu Sasuke et tout son amour, je ne sais pas ce que je serais devenue.

Probablement juste l'ombre de moi-même...

Je n'aimais pas Sasuke. Enfin... Mais rien en cet instant n'aurait pu me faire me sentir plus reconnaissante.

* * *

Je passai la semaine suivante à esquiver l'infidèle et à me reposer sur Sasuke.

J'avais juste pu apercevoir Grégoire le lendemain, puis quelques fois lors des pauses déjeuner ; le nez de travers, un œil au beurre noir et de belles ecchymoses contre la mâchoire. Sasuke ne l'avait pas loupé. Mais est-ce qu'il avait retenu la leçon ? Je n'en étais pas convaincue. A plusieurs reprises, je l'avais vu roder autour de notre classe. Il faisait profil bas, toujours tapi dans l'ombre et j'étais persuadée qu'il était à l'affût de la moindre occasion pour venir me ravir. Il me rendait paranoïaque. J'appréhendais à chaque fois que Sasuke allait aux toilettes ou qu'un professeur le retenait pour lui parler d'un devoir. Par conséquent, je ne me séparais plus de mon cercle d'amis.

J'étais bien moins heureuse qu'à l'ordinaire ce qui se répercutait également sur lui. Il se mit à me chouchouter et à me couver comme il ne l'avait jamais fait et, à ma plus grande surprise, je finis par ne me sentir bien que près de lui ou à la maison. Je savais qu'il profitait de la situation ; je ne le repoussais plus du tout. J'utilisais son amour comme un bouclier, un cocon d'amour dans lequel je m'enveloppais. Nos amis aussi ne me taquinaient plus. J'étais beaucoup plus tendue qu'auparavant et mon malaise était perceptible. Les filles avaient toute voulu me changer les idées en me proposant d'aller au cinéma ou de faire du shopping entre filles mais j'étais tellement angoissée à l'idée de le rencontrer dans la rue que j'avais refusé catégoriquement toutes leurs propositions. Aussi difficile à croire que ça l'était, je ne voulais plus sortir si Sasuke n'était pas à mes côtés. J'avais l'impression d'être la victime d'un psychopathe voyeuriste.

Le début du stage arrivait à point nommé. J'allais passer dix jours loin du lycée, loin de Grégoire. J'allais passer dix jours à étudier ce que j'avais toujours voulu faire : la médecine. Et pour la première fois depuis la saint Valentin, je me sentais revivre. Je ne parlais plus que de ça, et avec tant d'euphorie qu'au déjeuner Temari m'avait fourré un petit pain entier dans la bouche pour me faire taire. Les filles avaient simplement gloussé tandis que je m'étouffais. Sasuke lui me perçait du regard. Il savait pourquoi je faisais ça. Il m'avait percé à jour. Parler de la médecine était la seule chose qui ne me faisait pas penser à Grégoire. Parler de médecine était la seule raison d'être de mon existence et c'était d'autant plus vrai à présent que ce connard avait décidé de faire de ma vie un enfer quotidien. Mais ça, les filles ne le savaient pas. Non, je n'en avais parlé à personne.

Je n'avais pas même parlé à Temari de ce qu'il s'était passé dans le couloir près de l'infirmerie et j'avais intimé le silence à Sasuke. Je voulais que ce soit derrière moi, je voulais que l'angoisse et la honte disparaissent. Et quoi de mieux que de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé ? Il ne fallait pas que je laissa cet épisode hanter et régir ma vie.

* * *

Je sortis précipitamment de la voiture de mon père. Je trépignais d'impatience.

C'était mon premier jour de stage et j'avais été tellement excitée que je n'en avais pas dormi de la nuit. Mon père posa sa grande main de pianiste sur mon épaule et me poussa gentiment vers l'accueil. La réceptionniste nous interpella joyeusement :

\- Bonjour Jean-Pierre ! Et oh,Sakura ! Ça va mieux ton poignet ?

C'était une femme d'un certain âge, avec une morphologie endormorphe, des lunettes à motifs vichy vert pomme et noir et un carré plongé châtain foncé.

Je rosis, bredouillant rapidement que tout allait bien. Parfaitement même. Ainsi donc mon poignet avait déjà fait le tour de tout l'hôpital.

Mon père répondit fièrement :

\- C'est son premier jour de stage et elle suit les traces de son Papa.

Ils continuèrent à parler, pendant que j'observais les lieux. J'étais venue un bon nombre de fois mais tout était différent à présent. Je n'y étais pas une patience ni une visiteuse. Non, pour les dix jours à venir, j'allais faire partie de ses murs ! Je reportais néanmoins mon attention sur mon père :

\- C'est l'aînée de vos enfants ?

Il se gratta le haut du crâne, soudainement mal à l'aise :

\- Non non... Sakura est notre fille unique.

Il me regardait quelques peu perplexe et je me renfrognais. Je savais bien que j'étais fille unique. Mais je n'avais jamais su pourquoi. Mes parents n'avaient jamais abordé le sujet et il m'étais arrivé de me demander si je n'étais pas arrivé dans leurs vies comme un cheveu sur la soupe. Par accident. Après tout, ma mère aurait très bien pu continuer sa carrière de mannequin si je n'avais pas été là... Et en même temps, il y avait toujours eu cette petite voix dans ma tête, ma conscience, qui ne pouvait que réfuter cette hypothèse avec véhémence, criant presque au parjure. Mes parents m'aimaient tellement fort que c'en était étouffant.

Mon père passait rapidement sa main dans mes cheveux en souriant, attendris. Il avoua rapidement :

\- Je ne pourrais pas être plus heureux d'avoir une fille qui est le portrait de sa mère.

Puis se ressaisissant, il tapota mon épaule et déclara :

\- Bon, Suzuki-san, on va te laisser. Je dois emmener ma fille chez Kurokawa-san. C'est son tuteur de stage.

La réceptionniste gloussa dans sa main puis lui conseillant vivement :

\- Apportes-lui un café, il est arrivé de mauvais poil ce matin.

Mon père lui lança un clin d'œil entendu puis nous montâmes dans l'ascenseur. S'arrêtant au troisième étage, mon père me mena jusqu'au service gastro-entérologie et hépatologie du Sarutobi Hospital. Les infirmières nous saluaient au passage, me pointant parfois du doigts en souriant. J'avais l'impression d'être aussi connue que mon père et c'en était déroutant. Une jeune femme aux cheveux noirs tirés en chignon leste se leva soudainement de l'accueil du service et nous accueillie chaleureusement :

\- Professeur Haruno, Sakura ! Nous vous attendions. Il y a beaucoup à faire, nous n'avons plus une minute à perdre.

C'était une jeune femme de taille moyenne, assez menue et jeune. C'était certainement une interne. Elle contourna prestement le bureau et me tira vers un local tandis que mon père me fit un dernier signe de main et s'en alla. Elle me contempla de haut en bas avant de tirer une tenue d'interne bleu ciel et un pantalon. J'étais agréablement surpris, je ne savais pas que j'allais revêtir les uniformes de l'hôpital. Et assurément mon père allait me mitrailler avec l'appareil photo de son Blackberry pour le montrer fièrement à ma mère. Puis me poussant vers les vestiaires, elle m'incita à entrer avant de claquer la porte derrière elle :

\- Va te changer, attaches tes cheveux, laves toi bien les mains et rejoins moi vite !

Puis elle ajouta :

\- Tu trouveras des paires de mules sous le radiateur.

Je n'avais pas compris ce qu'il se passait mais cette journée me plaisait déjà. A peine arrivée et j'étais déjà dans le feu de l'action. Je ressortis rapidement changée et, laissant mes affaires pliées à la vite dans le vestiaire, je la rejoignis au bureau. Elle me sourit puis se présenta :

\- Je suis Abe. Le professeur Kurokawa est en réunion puis il sera au bloc le reste de la journée donc tu vas rester avec moi. On va commencer par faire le tour de garde puis on mettra un peu d'ordre dans les dossiers en cours, d'accord ?

Elle m'offrit un sourire éclatant. Visiblement elle m'avait pris sous son aile et je hochais simplement la tête, intimidée.

* * *

Cela faisait déjà quatre jours que j'étais dans le service et j'avais pu prendre mes marques. Dans l'ensemble, il ne se passait rien de très urgent et c'était plutôt un service routinier. Mais tout était passionnant, même la paperasse. Je n'étais pas réputée pour ma méthodicité et j'avais du mal à lire certains kanji trop techniques, mais lire des contre-rendus d'opérations, d'endoscopie, les résulats d'analyses des patients et les classer dans les dossiers me plaisait bien. Je n'avais pas eu beaucoup de contact avec le professeur Kurokawa qui était constamment occupé. De ce que j'avais pu voir c'était un cinquantenaire à la mine renfrogné et un peu bourru. Il n'était pas très bavard mais tolérait ma présence tant qu'il ne m'avait pas trop dans les pattes. Alors je passais le plus clair de mon temps avec les internes. Je m'entendais très bien avec Abe-san qui était la seule fille interne du service. Les autres internes étaient sympa mais à part quelques taquineries un peu lourdes et parfois graveleuses, nous n'avions pas trop de contacts.

Je m'entendais également très bien avec Hasegawa-san, un jeune gastro-entérologue qui me prenait en charge lorsque Abe-san devait assister à une intervention. C'était une jeune trentenaire brillant et altruiste qui m'avait tout de suite mis à l'aise. Un charmant personnage.

Le reste du temps j'aidais Abe-san. La jeune femme de vingt-six ans était constamment débordée de travail et passait le plus clair de son temps à courir chercher des dossiers, vérifier les plannings, emmener les tenues sales à la buanderie, vérifier les entrées et sorties de patients,... Il lui arrivait même de passer au réfectoire chercher des onigiri ou un sandwich thon mayonnaise pour le professeur Kurokawa lorsque ce dernier n'avait pas le temps de déjeuner entre deux opérations. Je lui demandais parfois son aide sur certains mots que je ne comprenais pas et elle me répondait sans jamais faillir, sans jamais perdre patience.

A raison de quarante-cinq minutes par jour, nous prenions la pause de midi à tour de rôles, généralement par trinômes ce qui m'avait permis de faire la connaissance de plus de personnels et de pouvoir échanger avec des internes et des docteurs des autres services. Ce midi fut une première ; je vis pour la première fois mon père au réfectoire et il nous héla de le rejoindre à sa table. Je fus suivie de Abe-san et de Hasegawa-san. On s'installa donc avec mon père et ses collègues. Après m'avoir accueilli de la manière la plus embarrassante qui soit (c'est-à-dire étroitement enlacée, un bisou sur le front et des paroles pleines de fierté sur "sa fifille chérie qui travaille dans le même hôpital que lui") Il nous présenta vite son ami le professeur Ito, neurologue et chirurgien de profession, qui rit de bon cœur une bonne partie du repas. Il m'avait vigoureusement serré la main, déclarant que la dernière fois qu'il m'avait vu je ne devais pas avoir plus de quatre ou cinq ans. Mais son visage ne me disait rien, je n'avais strictement aucun souvenir de lui et ça m'embarrassait un peu. Hasegawa-san arrivait cependant à mon secours en interpellant mon père :

\- Professeur Haruno, est-ce que vous autoriseriez Sakura à observer une endoscopie ?

Devant le regard inquisiteur de mon père, il s'éclaircit rapidement la gorge puis précisa :

\- J'en pratique une cet après-midi et je me disais que ça pourrait rendre bien dans son rapport de stage !

Mon père arqua un sourcil puis accepta, confiant :

\- Ma foi, oui pourquoi pas?!

J'étais reconnaissante autant envers l'un que l'autre. J'avais à cœur de poursuivre ce stage dans les meilleurs conditions et si une opportunité comme celle-ci se présentait à moi, je n'allais pas la refuser.

Après le déjeuner, je suivis donc Hasegawa dans une salle d'examen. C'était la première fois que j'entrais dans une telle salle. Il y faisait un peu trop chaud et le grondement des ordinateurs et des dispositifs y faisait rage. La salle était pour le moins bruyante. On toqua à la porte et une infirmière apparut dans le cadre avec un lit et un patient sous anesthésie.

Elle nous fit un rapide contre-rendu avant de nous laisser le patient :

\- M. Sato, âge : quarante-six ans. Il a demandé une anesthésie générale pour la FOGD.

Puis elle sortit, certainement bien trop occupée pour nous tenir plus longtemps la jambe.

Quand on fut seuls, Hasegawa commença à manier un grand tube muni d'une caméra en bout tout en m'expliquant le cas :

\- Aujourd'hui on fait un examen bénin et quelques prélèvement : une fibroscopie œso-gastro-duodénal. Le traitement contre les brûlures d'estomac n'a pas eu d'effets sur notre patient et on suspecte un ulcère mais rien n'est encore établi.

Je ne broncha pas quand il manie la tête du patient et commence à enfoncer le tube. Avec beaucoup de précaution, il jetait des coups d'œil furtifs à son écran tout en introduisant le câble. Je n'ai jamais été une petite nature mais je préférais tout de même reporter mon attention sur le moniteur. Je n'aimerais pas être à la place du patient. Au fur et à mesure que la caméra descendait dans le tube digestif, Hasegawa-san m'expliquait la procédure, les risques liées à cette pratique et les avancées que la médecine avait faites sur le sujet.

Le mode vibreur de mon portable retentit mais je n'y fis pas attention. Hasegawa se tourna vers moi :

\- Tu ne regardes pas ?

Je bafouillais un peu nerveuse :

\- Non, c'est certainement mon fiancé. Ça peut attendre ce soir.

Et c'était vrai. J'avais eu très peu d'occasion de parler avec Sasuke depuis le début de nos stages respectifs, mais je prenais malgré tout le temps de lui souhaiter une bonne journée chaque matin et de lui raconter brièvement la mienne en rentrant le soir. Lui-même était pas mal occupé avec son père. Ce dernier très exigeant ne lui laissait pas une seconde de répit et il enchaînait meetings sur meetings, visite clientèle et autres contrats à relire. Il lui arrivait néanmoins de se cacher cinq minutes dans les toilettes pour homme dans le but de m'envoyer un de ses textos d'amoureux transit dont il avait pris l'habitude ces derniers temps. Encore maintenant, c'était très certainement le cas.

Hasegawa-san rit un peu face à mon embarras puis ajouta, me taquinant gentiment :

\- T'es pas un peu jeune pour être fiancée ?

Je n'avais pas vraiment envie de parler de ça. Ma vie personnelle n'avait rien à faire sur mon lieu de "travail" et en parler me gênait :

\- Euh, moui, peut-être., répondis-je très vaguement.

Il me dévisagea avant de m'annoncer que lui-même était fiancé à une étudiante en orthodontie, puis n'insistant pas face à mon manque de réaction, continua son examen. On arriva enfin dans l'estomac. Le jeune docteur prit quelques clichés puis après quelques minutes à observer l'intérieur de l'estomac, agrémentant de quelques commentaires au passage. Après quelques prélèvements de muqueuses, il s'exclama :

\- Ah tiens, le voilà, le petit farceur.

Il pointa du doigt une zone sur l'écran puis se tourna vers moi :

\- Je pense effectivement que c'est un ulcère. On va quand même faire analyser les prélèvements pour exclure le diagnostic cancéreux.

Avec douceur, il sortit le câble du corps du patient puis bipa une infirmière pour qu'elle vienne le chercher.

Je l'accompagnais ensuite au laboratoire où il confia les échantillons de M. Sato puis il me laissa de nouveau aux bons soin de Abe-san. Il devait participer à une opération le reste de l'après-midi. Le reste de l'après-midi fut calme. Pas de nouvelles arrivées de patients, peu de dossiers à ranger. Abe-san en profita pour me demander de l'aider à réviser ses fiches en vue de son prochain examen.

Le soir arriva et je rentrais avec mon père. Checkant mes textos, j'avais comme d'habitude deux trois selfies d'Ino, quelques plaintes de Temari et un texto dégoulinant de Sasuke. Je répondais rapidement à chacun avant de poursuivre la rédaction de mon rapport de stage que j'avais commencé dès le premier jour. Ce dernier faisait déjà huit pages ; peut-être en faisais-je un peu trop ?

* * *

Je commençais à me sentir tendue et morose à l'orée du huitième jours. Il ne me restait plus que trois jours à profiter avant de revenir sur les bancs de l'école. mon stage avait été parfait au delà de toutes mes espérances. Moi qui initialement pensais que j'allais juste ranger des dossiers et vérifier les plannings, je m'étais bien fourvoyée !

Mais il n'y avait pas que cela : La seule perspective de me retrouver dans le même endroit que Grégoire me glaçait le sang. Je réprimais un sanglot puis je me ressaisis immédiatement. Balayant rapidement cette pensée dans un coin de ma tête, je m'attelais à mes tâches quotidiennes avec Abe-san. Vérifier les plannings, passer voir les patients pré et post-opératoires, vérifier que notre stocks de matériel était bien à jour, appeler les fournisseurs pour les commandes de matériels en cours... Un hôpital ne s'arrêtait jamais de tourner et c'est ce qui faisait que j'aimais autant ce milieu. On n'avait certes pas une seconde pour soi mais à la fin de chaque journée on se sentait profondément utile. Et ici, j'avais l'impression d'être complète.

Vers onze heures, le professeur Kurokawa sortit d'une des chambres de patients. Il n'était pas de très bon poil alors je lui préparais un café, bien serré et sans sucre. Lui tendant, il me remercia brièvement avant de s'adresser à Abe-san :

\- Il va me falloir du beaucoup de temps demain, Tu veux bien avancer la gastrectomie de Mme. Takeda cet après-midi à treize heures trente et me décaler mes autres rendez-vous plus tard dans la soirée ?

Elle lui fit un bref hochement de tête, déclarant :

\- C'est comme si c'était fait.

Puis se tournant vers moi, il eut un léger sourire :

\- Haruno, cet après-midi tu assisteras à l'opération depuis le sas d'observation.

Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles. Moi, Sakura Haruno, observant une opération, une vraie ! Je le remerciais vivement à plusieurs reprises, sous l'œil chaleureux de Abe-san. Quand il fut parti, elle s'exclama :

\- Il t'a à la bonne, le professeur Kurokawa. Il n'autorise jamais un stagiaire à observer une opération avec nous.

Je lui rendis un sourire éclatant. J'étais tellement heureuse.

Je partis vite en pause déjeuner, annonçant la nouvelle à Sasuke et à mon père. Tous deux me félicitèrent. J'invitais d'ailleurs Sasuke à venir dîner à la maison le soir même. Cela faisait longtemps que nous ne nous étions pas vus et j'avais tellement de choses à lui raconter. J'engloutis mon repas rapidement, avant de vite rejoindre les internes dans le sas d'observation du bloc 3B. Nous avions une vue en hauteur de la salle opératoire et les internes débattaient sur les techniques d'incision et de sutures que le professeur allait employer. Pour ma part, je n'écoutais leurs conversations que d'une oreille, obnubilée par l'opération qui se déroulait sous mes yeux. On pouvait entendre le professeur donner ses directives aux infirmières et à son assistant. On pouvait très distinctivements voir chacun de ses mouvements, chaque gestes avec une précision d'orfèvre et le sang-froid que dégageait le professeur Kurokawa me subjuguait. Toute l'équipe témoignait une telle concentration que la tension était palpable jusque dans le sas d'observation. Mais ce n'était pas une tension malsaine. C'était du stress positif, celui qui nous poussait à nous surpasser à donner le meilleur de nous-même.

Je me sentais à mon aise ici, j'étais faite pour ce métier.

* * *

La gastrectomie du professeur s'acheva au bout de presque trois heures. Tout s'était plutôt bien passé et la patiente n'aurait très certainement qu'une cicatrice très peu visible. Tout le monde sortie en trombe du sas une fois le patient sorti du bloc. Chacun avait énormément de choses à faire, et je suivis rapidement Abe-san dans les couloirs :

\- Ça t'a plu ? On pourrait aller vérifier l'état de Mme. Takeda demain matin, si cela te dit !

Je ne pouvais contenir mes émotions plus longtemps :

\- C'était incroyable, le professeur Kurokawa est top !

Elle gloussa un peu avant de contourner le poste et vérifier l'ordinateur. Pas de nouvelles entrées avant demain matin. Elle releva les yeux vers moi et me proposa :

\- Je vais lui demander de te montrer les résultats d'analyses du polype demain.

Elle fit une petite pause puis reprit, tout sourire face à mon enthousiasme débordant :

\- Bon, on fait un dernier tour des patients et tu pourras rentrer chez toi.

Une dizaine de patients plus tard, le tour de garde était fini et mon père n'allait pas tarder à venir me chercher. Il n'avait pas d'opération ce soir et il pouvait rentrer à la maison tôt. C'était rare et la plupart du temps maman venait me chercher à l'hôpital. Je saluais rapidement Abe-san et une des infirmières venue boire un café avant de vite partir me changer au vestiaire. En me ôtant la tunique, je m'aperçus que je sentais la transpiration. Littéralement, je puais le phoque ! Oh sh*t, dès le lendemain j'allais embarquer une petite bombe de déodorant et m'asperger à foison ! Quelle honte.

Après m'être rapidement changé et mis la tenue dans la buanderie de l'étage, j'arpentais les couloirs jusqu'aux escaliers pour rejoindre mon père à l'accueil. Ce dernier m'attendait déjà, discutant avec une infirmière et la réceptionniste. Quand il me vit, il ouvrit grand ses bras :

\- Mon bébé qui a observé sa première opération ! Que je suis fier de toi ma chérie

Est-ce que mon teint pouvait avoisiner une teinte plus cramoisi que le rouge à lèvre de Suzuki-san ? J'en étais persuadée. Je ne dis mots avant de partir vers la voiture avec lui. Nous n'avions pas franchis la porte que son bipeur sonna. Avec hâte, il le sortit et le consulta :

\- Ah j'ai oublié quelque chose à l'étage... Prends les clés, je te rejoins à la voiture.

Puis je le vis s'élancer vers les ascenseurs en trottant puis disparaître. Je pris donc la sortie et longeais les différentes voitures. Mon père possédait une grande berline qui prenait beaucoup de place et ne se garait par conséquent jamais près des bâtiments. Ah ces hommes et leurs voitures. Il y avait très peu de monde dehors. Il faisait malgré tout encore froid et je ne prétais pas vraiment attention à ce qui m'entourait. L'opération était encore vive dans mon esprit et je n'arrêtais pas d'y pense. A l'excitation que j'avais ressentie à la vue de la première incision. A cette pointe d'angoisse qui était née dans le creux de mon ventre lorsque le professeur avait commencé à retirer le polype. L'opération était finie depuis déjà longtemps mais j'en avais encore le souffle coupé.

Un ricanement me sortit malgré tout de ma transe. Je relevais prestement la tête pour tomber sur Grégoire. Putain de merde. Je n'avais jamais pensé que c'était le genre de garçon à être perverti, à moitié fou mais plus les jours passaient et plus je doutais de mes croyances. Adossé contre la voiture de mon père, il tirait des lattes de sa cigarette. Il fumait ?!

\- Sakura, Sakura, Sakura... Comme on se retrouve

Ses yeux étaient perçants et un sourire mauvais étirait les commissures de ses lèvres. Il se releva et vint se placer devant moi. Il prit une autre latte de sa cigarette avant de me souffler la fumée dans le visage. Il ricana de nouveau :

\- Oh et ce n'est pas de chance, ton clébard n'est pas là pour te protéger cette fois~

Est ce que j'étais vraiment sortie avec ce mec ?

Était-ce vraiment la même personne que j'avais en face de moi ?

Je n'avais pas souvenir qu'il était le genre de garçon à être l foncièrement méchant. Le garçon pour qui j'avais craqué était plutôt un jeune homme respectueux, calme, doux. Il n'haussait jamais le ton et n'avait jamais levé la main sur moi du temps où j'étais en France. Et même, le dernier souvenir que j'avais de lui était sa misérable silhouette secouée de sanglots, les yeux rougis et gonflés par les larmes, rampant sur le palier de ma porte, suppliant que je le pardonne. Mon père lui avait d'ailleurs claqué la porte au nez , le conviant sèchement (comprendre ici menacer) à ne plus jamais m'adresser la parole. Que s'était-il passé ces derniers mois pour que l'homme que j'avais fréquenté se transforme en un monstre de dédain et de pulsions ?

Il se mordit les lèvres, arquant un sourcil, mauvais puis se mit à tourner autour de moi.

\- Tu vas rompre tes fiançailles de pacotilles.

C'était une sommation. La stupeur me saisit autant que la colère :

\- Tu te prends pour qui ?!

Encore une fois, sa main attrapa sèchement mon épaule et me retourna pour que je lui fasse face. Elle me serrait et me faisait mal. J'en gémis presque, pinçant mes lèvres pour réprimer le bruit. Encore une bouffée de fumée dans le visage :

\- J'ai essayé de me montrer patient et doux lors de la St-Valentin. Mais si tu ne veux pas comprendre par la manière douce, je vais te le faire avaler par la manière forte. Tu es toujours à moi, Sakura. Et je prendrais ce qui m'est dû quand l'envie me chantera.

Ce mec était fou. Et il me faisait peur.

\- HEY !

On se retourna tous deux pour voir mon père accourir vers nous.

\- QU'EST CE QUE TU LUI VEUX A MA... Toi !

Est-ce que je vous avais déjà dit que l'amour de mes parents était étouffant ? Celui de mon père était de loin le plus vif des deux. Il m'avait toujours considéré comme la prunelle de ses yeux, son trésor le plus inestimable (il cédait donc à tous mes caprices) et il ne supportait pas qu'il m'arrive le moindre mal. Ma rupture avec Grégoire et les conséquences qu'elle avait eu sur mon moral avait rendu mon père fou de chagrin, mais surtout fou de rage. Grégoire en avait fait les frais. Mon père avait failli demander une mesure d'éloignement à la directrice de notre lycée pour que ce dernier ne puisse pas m'approcher, me supplier en pleurnichant de le reprendre. Mais il ne restait plus que quelques semaines de cours et j'allais partir pour le Japon, elle n'avait donc pas estimer que ce serait nécessaire.

Tout se passa en une fraction de seconde. Mon père attrapa des deux mains le col du manteau de Grégoire le forçant à lâcher mon épaule. Leurs visages n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autres :

\- Touches encore à ma fille, approches-toi d'elle encore une fois et je t'explose ; tu entends ?

Mon père était grand et sec, comme Grégoire. Mais ses colères étaient noires et auraient intimidé même le plus téméraire de tous les Yakuza. Je soufflais de soulagement lorsque je compris que l'autre enflure n'en menait pas large. Sans le lâcher des yeux, mon père aboya :

\- Sakura, dans la voiture.

Sans demander mon reste, je me dépêchais de parcourir les quelques mètres qui me séparait d'elle, j'ouvris la portière et m'installais sur le siège passager. Le tableau de bord indiquait les six heures passées. Attachant ma ceinture, mes yeux trouvèrent aussitôt le rétroviseur. Après encore une petite minute durant laquelle je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'il lui dit, mon père finit par lâcher l'enflure, le jetant à terre puis me rejoindre. Démarrant la voiture et partant en trombe, il ne dit plus un mot du trajet. Le silence en était lourd de sens. Je ne lui avais pas parlé de Grégoire et il était furieux après moi.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes à la maison, il franchit la porte d'entrée en aboyant :

\- Tous au salon, maintenant !

Ma mère sortit de la cuisine, avec Sasuke sur ses talons. Oh! Je l'avais invité à dîner...

On s'installa tous rapidement dans le salon sous le regard lourd de reproches de mon père. J'aurais voulu me faire toute petite. Ma mère et Sasuke, eux, ne comprenaient absolument rien. Ma mère tenta timidement :

\- Il s'est passé quelque chose à l'hôpital ?

Sans lui lancer un seul regard, mon père se leva d'un bond et se mit à faire les cent pas dans le salon :

\- Tu m'avais fais la promesse Sakura, une promesse ça se respecte.

Ma mère perdait patience à son tour tandis que le regard écrasant de mon père me réduisait au mutisme. Sasuke non plus ne dit mot. Maugréant, ma mère se leva à son tour :

\- Vous allez nous dire ce qu'il se passe, oui ou non ?

Le ton de mon père descendit d'un cran :

\- Il s'avère que notre fille ici présente s'est bien gardée de nous informer que son ex était actuellement au Japon.

Ma mère leva sa main devant ses lèvres dans un soupir ; quelle Drama Queen~

\- Oh ! C'est horrible ! Celui qui l'avait tant fait pleuré ?

Mon père railla, me pointant du doigt :

\- Oui ! Grégoire, le seul et l'unique. Et il portait l'uniforme de leur lycée !

Il fit quelques pas vers le mini-bar et se servit un petit verre de Scotch. Puis se calmant un peu, il se tourna vers Sasuke, s'excusant :

\- Je suis désolé de te mêler à ça, Sasuke. Mais si j'avais su plus tôt que l'ex petit-ami de ma fille était en ville, j'aurais peut-être réagis différemment.

Je me relevais subitement de ma chaise, tentant de m'expliquer :

\- P-Papa...

Son regard me fusilla et je me rassis aussitôt. J'avais trouvé que mon père avait des réactions disproportionnées déjà lorsqu', en France, il avait tout faire pour bannir Grégoire de mon existence. Alors bien sûr que je m'étais avisée de l'informer. Comment avouer à mon père que Grégoire me terrorisait depuis quelques semaines ? Sasuke était déjà là pour me soutenir. J'avais donc estimé qu'il serait plus sage de ne pas en parler, de faire comme si tout allait bien. Mon père n'avait aucune retenue lorsqu'il s'agissait de moi et si cela continuait, il finirait par commettre un meurtre !

\- Demain, j'appelle votre directrice. Il est hors de question que tu partages ne serait-ce qu'un seul cours avec ce connard...

La discussion était close. Mon père avala son verre d'une traite tandis que ma mère partit dans la cuisine et revint avec le dîner. On s'installa en silence à table et le repas fut l'un des plus pesants dont j'eus l'expérience. Mon père ne daigna s'ouvrir que pour demander à Sasuke comment son stage se passait.

Pour ma part je me dépêchais de finir mon assiette et le dessert avant de tirer Sasuke à l'étage. Je voulais en finir avec cette journée. Arrivée dans ma chambre, claquant la porte derrière nous, je réprimais un sanglot. J'avais honte

\- Je suis désolée que tu aies assisté à cette dispute. Si j'avais su...

Les larmes se mirent à affluer aux coins de mes yeux et ma vision se troubla. Ma journée avait pourtant été tellement parfaite mais en fin de compte, je ne restais que sur un goût amer. Sasuke passait rapidement ses bras autour de ma taille avant de poser ma tête contre son torse.

\- Ce n'est rien. Ça arrive. Et puis je suis content de savoir que ton père et moi sommes sur la même longueur d'ondes.

On finit par s'asseoir sur le bord de mon lit. Je refusais de regarder ses yeux. Il embrassa doucement ma tempe avant de continuer :

\- Tu sais, ça n'a que trop durer. Je ne peux pas toujours être là pour surveiller que ce fou ne t'importune pas et cela me rend fou. Mais plus encore, savoir que ce mec te terrorise et ne pas être en mesure de te redonner le sourire m'enrage. Je ne supporte pas de te voir malheureuse et si ton père a besoin d'une main pour l'aider à creuser un trou au fond de votre jardin, je l'aiderais volontiers.

Il avait dit cela sur le ton du rire mais je ne ris qu'à moitié. Il ne fallait pas plaisanter avec ça.

Se relevant, il attrapa mes deux mains et me tira vers la salle de bain.

\- Je ne peux pas rester cette nuit avec toi mais je peux au moins prendre un bain avec toi.

M'offrant un clin d'œil taquin, il ouvrit les robinets à fond avant de commencer à quitter ses vêtements. Je l'imitais, prenant les pans de mon pull et le passant par dessus ma tête. Lorsque le bain fut plein à ras-bord d'eau bien chaude, on s'installa. Sasuke avait vu juste, un bain bien chaud c'est tout ce qu'il me fallait pour clore cette journée et repartir du bon pied. Adossée contre le torse de Sasuke et couverte de petits baisers sur les épaules et dans la nuque, j'aurais très bien pu m'endormir si Sasuke ne m'avait pas harcelé pas de questions sur mon stage :

\- Alors cette opération ? Et tes collègues ils sont sympas ? J'espère qu'ils sont tous moches cela dit !

Je répondais volontier à ces questions, riant à ses insinuations.

\- C'était génial ! Oui, tout le monde est top et non, tu seras ravi d'apprendre que personne ne s'intéresse à moi de la sorte.

Il soupira d'aise :

\- Tant mieux, parce que je ne partage pas.

Puis il me parla de son père et de son stage. Son père portait beaucoup d'espoirs en lui pour lui succéder à la tête de l'entreprise mais son style vestimentaire rock'n roll et ses piercings ne passaient pas inaperçus.

\- ... Alors je lui ai dis, ok j'enlève mon labret. Mais à la place, je me fais piercer les tétons et tatoué ! Ahaha, tu aurais vu la tête que mon père a tiré, ça n'avait pas de prix !

Je gloussais gentiment contre lui. Sasuke serait toujours anti-conformiste et ce même si s'il succédait à son père dans la gestion de l'entreprise familiale.

\- Bah c'est vrai, sous une chemise, les piercings et les tatouages c'est caché !

Je hochais la tête, agrémentant son récit :

\- C'est vrai que les tatouages t'iraient bien !

Il embrassa mon front une nouvelle fois :

\- Je me ferais tatouée ton visage sur le cœur. Comme ça tu seras toujours auprès de moi

Je me retournais aussitôt :

\- Tout mais pas ça !

Le clin d'œil qu'il me fit me rassura ; il se payait ma tête ! Puis reprenant du sérieux, il m'interrogea de nouveau sur mon stage :

\- Dis, c'est vrai que vous êtes toutes nues sous vos uniformes ?

Ma mâchoire se décrocha :

\- Pervers !

\- Quoi? C'est juste une question~...

* * *

Et voilà, le chapitre est bouclé.

Je ne vais pas vous mentir, il fut long et dur à écrire. J'avais tellement d'idées en tête à trier, à choisir.

J'espère que vous n'avez pas été déçus et qu'il n'y a pas trop de fautes (je suis une bille) !

Je vous dis à très bientôt !

RosePourpre


End file.
